Spotlight
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: My life would suck without you... Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Well, this is my first official Roxas and Namine story… so don't be too harsh! I am a fan of both Namine/Riku and Namine/Roxas pairings, I wouldn't mind either way although I lean more towards Roxas/Namine. (But who cares?) But anyway, there will be plenty of OOC in this story. It's based off of a song.

~

**Spotlight**

Summary: Namine has been dating Riku for the past eight months. At first it was fine and dandy, but then things went downhill once Riku started having jealousy issues. He doesn't want her to go anywhere or do anything, he just wants her all to himself. Namine, being submissive, just wants to make him happy. Then she meets Roxas…

~

**One**

A blonde-haired girl in her late teens was putting some brownies in the oven when her phone rang. She already knew who it was; he had been calling constantly all day.

"Why don't you just answer it? It's Riku calling, right?" Her mother asked.

"Honestly, I'm a little annoyed right now."

"Ah. Is that why you're cooking?"

Namine couldn't argue with that. It was true; when she was angry at him and wanted to vent, she usually would make something in the meantime to try and ignore him. She used to love cooking; now it was just a remedy for her pain…

"He probably thinks I'm cheating on him. I'll just let him suffer."

Maybe she was being cold, but she was really getting tired of Riku. The past few months he's been showing his true colors to her and she hated it.

"Harsh." Her mother headed into the living room.

Sighing, Namine grabbed her phone and took a seat at the table. She opened her phone up.

"Four missed calls…" Putting her head down, she sighed again and tried to figure out whether she should call him back.

"Why do I deal with this…"

It wasn't always like this. When they first started dating, she was completely into him; He had something about him that made her quiver; he had a certain _sway_ when he walked; he really looked like he was put together. His sweet smile, soft, touching words, his long, silver hair that he liked to keep in a ponytail all made her fall in love with him. Riku used to bring her flowers, now he only brings her pain and resentment.

She dialed his number. Namine didn't have to wait long for him to answer.

"Baby, why didn't you pick up my calls? I've been calling all day!"

"I _know_."

"Well? Where were you? What were you doing?"

"Riku, I was at home making brownies. I just… didn't hear my phone. I'm sorry."

"How can you not hear it? Don't you keep it on all the time?"

"Anyway, what are you doing?" She tried to change the subject.

"I'm about to come see you. I was worried…"

That was the third time this week he did this. Before she knew it, her doorbell rang and he was there.

"Hi honey…" Namine said, not sounding too excited.

Riku hugged her and said nothing. She just stood there and hesitated before hugging him back. He was making her weak again…

He _always_ did.

"Riku… I'm—"

"Shhh. Just let me hold you…"

~

The timer in the kitchen went off. Namine parted from him, blushed and then hurried to get the brownies out of the oven. Riku sat down at the table.

"Those smell good." He said.

"Mhmm." There wasn't much she could say to him.

"So I… got a raise today." Riku tried starting a conversation.

"That's great." Still, she wasn't very enthusiastic.

"And pretty soon… I think we can move in together. You know…"

Namine dropped the toothpick on the floor and turned around. "What?"

"Well, wait! Let me explain…"

"Riku, we've only been dating for—"

"Eight months and seventeen days, I know, I know… but sweetie, I love you so much and I just want to—"

"Stop!" Namine didn't realize she yelled at first. "You're… you're going too fast…"

"I didn't say right now…" Riku stood in front of her and put his warm hand on her cheek. She didn't look at him.

"You… scared me…" Namine said, turning towards the sink.

"Baby, don't you love me?"

That was it. She hated it when he asked that question. However, she kept her composure and tried to be nice. "Y-yes… of course."

"You didn't say it. You don't love me, do you?"

_'Since when did he become a whiny bitch? This isn't the man I fell in love with…' _She thought to herself.

"I… love you."

He didn't note on her hesitation, which was great for once. He merely leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry for scaring you…" he said in a low voice.

Feeling bad, Namine hugged him. He was always so warm. It almost made her forget what happened; being in his arms…

"You're so beautiful, Namine… I don't ever want to hurt you…"

_'But you do…'_

Namine could not stop thinking about what it would be like to live with Riku. That meant she would have to see him every single day, listening to his complaints about every little thing she did and basically just be second in everything. She would never be able to please him…

Also, she probably wouldn't be able to leave him. She tried… once. He called constantly, stood outside her window, wrote letters, emails, etc. until she finally gave in. There was no getting rid of him. She knew she shouldn't date someone she felt sorry for, but it was just so difficult to let him go…

Those mysterious blue eyes always got to her. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. Namine shut her eyes and kissed him back. Moving away for a moment, Namine was wondering why he ever would stop.

"Namine…"

"Hm?"

"Tell me how… to make _you_ happy…"

Even if she told him, she wasn't sure if he would listen. There were so many things wrong with this relationship that it probably never would get any better. If she didn't come up with something fast, he would question her like there's no tomorrow.

"You're fine just the way you are. I love you." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

_'Why can't I tell him…'_

~

At school the next day, Riku met up with her in their advisory class. He was devastated that they weren't in every single class together, but he had gotten over it by now. Graduation was in two months, so he was looking forward to the future, something Namine dreaded.

"Hey there, Namine. Hey Riku." Said a brown, spiky-haired boy. Next to him was a girl with red hair. They were holding hands, which was strange because they were supposed to just be friends.

"Whoa!" Namine said. "Kairi… since when?" She obviously was talking about the fact that they were so close.

"Sora asked me out yesterday…" Kairi blushed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"About freaking time." Riku said. He and Sora were best friends. "I knew it would happen.

Kairi was also Namine's best friend. The four of them usually hung out on occasion, but since Riku always wanted Namine to be with him, she barely had time for her friends anymore.

"Hey, you two should come over after school." Sora said. "My cousin is in town. I want you to meet him."

"_Him_?" Riku questioned, being a little suspicious.

"Oh, Riku… it's not like that." Kairi said, knowing he was trying to be protective over Namine.

"He'd better not try anything." Riku was always iffy around other guys besides Sora. Everyone seemed to be _out to get his girlfriend_, so he thought.

"Dude, it will be fine." Sora took his seat in front of him.

"Hmph." Riku was starting to think negatively again. Namine knew what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I can't go today." She said. Sora turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… okay." He knew exactly why. Sora gave a prolonged glare to Riku as he turned back around. Class started.

Namine couldn't pay attention. She kept feeling like an idiot for rejecting Sora's invitation just so Riku can feel relieved. Why is it that he always has to be satisfied but she never is? Being the way she was, she just wanted him to be happy with her so maybe the problems would stop, but the truth is…

_They never will._

~~

Note: Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Namine opened the door and went inside her house. She had a major headache and things were not about to get any better.

"How was school?" Her mother asked her.

Immediately, Riku came to mind. As irritated as she was, she didn't want to admit it. She merely shrugged, picked her English book up off of the floor and made way towards the kitchen. Her mother stopped her.

_'Oh no, she saw straight through me…'_

"Namine?"

"Yes?" She didn't want to face her; she just wanted to get her homework done.

Ms. Kaida approached her, trying not to come off as strange even though she knew the question she was about to ask would probably set the mood off wrong.

"I have a date tonight. Is that alright?"

"Do what you want." She said almost immediately. Namine knew she didn't have a father anymore, but she also didn't want to stop her mother from being happy again. She waited for her to speak again, but she didn't.

Just as she was sitting down at the table, her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out, obviously being Riku. Sighing out of annoyance, she tried to calm down and play it off.

"Hello."

"Hey, baby!" He sounded like he was yelling, as if there was a lot of noise around him or something.

"Hi…" Namine responded, not really sure what to think of the situation.

"I'm glad you didn't come to Sora's house. This guy seems like a real idiot."

_'He went there without me?'_ Namine thought to herself, disgusted.

"I had to check it out before you were allowed to come and see him… and now I'm glad you didn't because I really don't want you meeting this guy."

_'Allowed? Since when do you control me?'_

"What?" Namine said aloud, irritation clearly in her voice.

"Anyway, I've got to go. I'll call you later! I love you!"

He hung up before she could even say anything, but she didn't want to. She threw her phone against the wall with rage.

"ARGH!" She slammed her hand on the table, not even caring that it caused some pain to her. Namine just couldn't believe Riku would be so low as to play the 'parent' role. Frustrated, she knew there was no way she would be able to work on her homework now.

"Namine, what happened?" Ms. Kaida asked.

"Nothing. It's… nothing."

"Why's your phone on the floor? There's a mark in the wall."

"I'm sorry, I got angry."

Her mother picked the phone up. "It seems to be broken."

"Good." Namine said, standing up. She was trying to hide her tears. "Have fun on your date tonight, I'm going out." She said sincerely and hurried out.

***.*.***

* * *

Namine circled around the block a few times, just wasting gas. She didn't really know where to go. She decided to park in the parking lot in front of the beach and sit there. The sunset was beautiful, but she couldn't think about it at the moment. Her tears blurred her vision, making the pink and yellow sky just a blend of different colors.

Namine walked along the beach, kicking the sand as she got it in between her toes, giving her an uncomfortable feeling every time. The wind started to pick up, making it a little chilly outside.

_Flashback_

_"Riku, I'm—"_

_He took his jacket off and put it around her, knowing what she was going to say. They stopped and turned to stare out into the blue sea. Putting his arm around her, he sighed and leaned his head onto hers._

_"I will always be here for you. Whatever you need, just tell me."_

_His voice was so cool and soft, it almost made her melt in his presence. Blushing, she looked to the ground frivolously. He invited her to sit down with him in the sand. Namine looked into his eyes. She was drawn to him; she had been for a couple months now. She just wanted things to progress… but how? He might have felt more for her than she thought, but she just wasn't sure. How do you remove all doubt?_

_"I have something to ask you." He said, looking off into the distance._

_"What is it?"_

_"What would you do if I kissed you right now?"_

_Shocked, but flattered, Namine's eyes widened. She looked away, noticing the undeniably beautiful sunset. He was watching it too, as if he was unable to look her in the eye._

_"I… I don't know. I guess you'll just have to do it." She was surprised at her straightforwardness, nevertheless, but she was tired of waiting for him to make a move._

_"Alright then." He then turned towards her, locking his gaze in hers. Namine felt butterflies in her stomach; the rush was crazy. Before she knew it, their lips were touching._

_End of Flashback_

_"Gosh… it hurts…" Namine put her hand across her heart. All the great memories of their first few months together seemed so far away._

_She wished more than anything to have those carefree, loving days back, but Riku was so fixed on the future that the present seemed almost like just something that had to hurry up and pass for him. Is it possible to be in love with someone, but hate to be in their existence most of the time? That's how it was for her._

_She was in so deep._

**_*.*.*  
_**

* * *

Once she finally returned home, Namine noticed Riku standing on her front porch. He wasn't in his normal attire; he was actually dressed in a suit and tie holding flowers. He smiled innocently, undoubtedly glad that she was home.

"Riku… what are you doing?" She asked, overwhelmed.

"Go put something nice on. I want to take you out tonight." He grinned, handing her the roses he was hiding behind his back. "I'm sorry for being a jerk."

_'You actually noticed?'_

"Wow… I don't know what to say, Riku…"

"Don't say anything." He kissed her. "Just let me treat you tonight."

So she went inside and threw on a nice, frilly black skirt that went little ways past her knees and a dressy, button-up shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and collar. She put a nice little barrette in her hair, earrings and everything. As she was coming down the stairs, Riku gasped at her beauty.

"Damn!" He stopped himself and cleared his throat. "I mean… Namine, you're gorgeous."

Her face reddened. Why was he being so sweet all of a sudden? Why was she being so nice? Why was she excited to see him? Wasn't she pissed off at him?

"My lady," He kissed her hand. There was something sexy about him tonight; Namine loved the romantic side of Riku more than anything, but it was always his eyes that captivated her the most.

He took her to the fanciest restaurant in town. They sat in their own, secluded area in the corner, giving them complete privacy. Personally, Namine loved it but she wouldn't admit it. They ordered and sat there, looking around. Namine never thought she would be able to come to such a place in her life.

"So… why did you really bring me here?" Namine asked him, realizing she was being sort of negative.

"Huh? Do I have to have a reason?" Riku responded, smiling at her. "Well, okay then…" He pondered for a moment and said, "Because I wanted to do something nice for you. You haven't been too happy these days."

"I didn't know you noticed…" Namine said aloud, not really meaning to.

"Of course I noticed."

_'This isn't going to make things better in the long run, but just try to deal with it…'_

Riku raised an eyebrow, probably wondering why she was so quiet afterwards. He decided to change the subject.

"So anyway… I also noticed you didn't have your phone on you. It's strange."

"It's broken. I dropped it in the toilet." Namine lied, laughing to cover up the fact that she broke it because of him.

"Oh." He took a sip of his water and looked out the window. The city illuminated in the night.

"So… how was Sora's?" Namine asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"It was alright. I was only there for ten minutes. His cousin kept hitting on Kairi a lot."

"I see." Riku's definition of 'hitting on someone' was far different from what reality really was, so Namine didn't really believe it. She shrugged it off, however.

"My mom had a date tonight."

"Really? Have you met the guy?" Riku sounded interested.

"Nope. I don't really mind, either. She can do whatever she wants to."

"It's strange for you to not be so bothered about it. I mean, you were so sensitive to the thought of another father figure in your life."

Namine sighed. "I know, but I'm over it now. My dad left when I was thirteen. There's not much I can do about it except move on."

"Ah."

As soon as they were done eating, Riku searched through his wallet for his debit card. Once it started taking longer than usual, Namine started to worry. He couldn't have forgotten the money…

"Oh my goodness…" Riku stood up, searching through his pockets. "I can't believe this… babe, please tell me you have money…"

"Not fifty-three dollars!" Namine was frustrated now. Everyone makes mistakes but this just wasn't the time to make mistakes. He couldn't have forgotten it…

"Yup. It's at home." Riku plopped back into the booth, running his fingers through his long hair angrily and tapping his fingers on the table.

"Namine? Riku? I didn't know you two were here." Ms. Kaida and a tall man stood in front of them. Namine wrapped her arms around her mother, not even able to express how happy she was that she was here.

"Mom… Riku forgot his debit card, and I don't have any money with me…"

"Oh dear…" Ms. Kaida looked towards the man, who became a little iffy towards the whole situation because he knew where it was going. He accepted to pay for them under the condition that they pay him back.

"Thank you, Mr—" Namine didn't know his name.

"This is Mr. Thomas. This is my daughter, Namine and her boyfriend, Riku."

Riku bowed out of respect. "You don't know how thankful I am."

**_*.*.*  
_**

* * *

Riku tried to play it cool on way back to her house. He pulled into her driveway slowly. Once he turned off the car, he sighed to himself and sat there. His eyes lowered. He seemed pretty sad.

"I'm really sorry about tonight."

"It's okay." Namine wasn't sure if she meant that or not.

"All I wanted to do was make you happy. I thought that by doing this…"

She interrupted him with a kiss, not really knowing why she did it. However, he went along with it, moving closer. Pulling away from him, she smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Thank you for tonight."

"You—you sure?"

Namine nodded. Was she really feeling alright? She didn't know. She loved that he at least tried to make things better, but that still didn't block out the fact that he made her angry. She got out of the car.

"I love you."

"Can I walk you to the door?"

"I'm fine! Love you!" Namine called as she walked away.

* * *

**_*.*.*  
_**

_**Note:** Wow! Thanks so much for reviews! That only makes new chapters get written and posted faster… so… um, review? Hehee!_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

The next few days at school Namine seemed to be a lot more affectionate towards Riku than usual. Everyone noticed this and was actually commenting on it. Riku was having the time of his life; actually being able to hold his girlfriend's hand at school for the first time in weeks. Namine felt a sense of confidence by his side, kind of like she did when they first started dating. Riku hadn't nagged or annoyed her at all since the day he went to Sora's, so she was pretty content with him for now.

After separating from him for third hour, Namine headed towards the back where her seat was. However, there was someone sitting there.

She didn't recognize him; he seemed to be new. Kindly, but slowly she stood over him.

"Excuse me, that's my seat." She paused as the blonde-haired boy looked up at her. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, but shrugged it off almost instantly. "The seat in front of mine is empty, though."

"I'm sorry." He smiled and got up. She nodded and moved past him, taking her seat. He sat down in the desk in front of hers.

_'That was awkward…'_ Namine thought to herself, setting her folder neatly on her desk getting ready for class to start.

"My name is Roxas. What's yours?"

She felt a little strange for talking to him; she knew how Riku felt about her talking to other guys.

"N-Namine."

"Hm." She gave him a small smile, but it faded rather quickly. She came across as uninterested, but she didn't want to make Riku angry. Wait, he wasn't even here…

"That's a pretty name. It suits you." He said, crossing the boundaries.

"T-thanks." She couldn't stop stuttering. He nodded and turned around once the bell rang.

Class went slowly. All they were doing was watching a movie, so Namine plopped her head down out of boredom. For some reason she was really missing Riku at the moment and just wanted to see him.

*.*.*

* * *

Lunch finally came. Roxas followed her to the cafeteria since he was unaware of where it was. He paced a few feet behind her, trying not to get too close because he sort of got the vibe that she didn't want to be near him. He kept his distance.

"All we do is wait in the lunch line, get food from the crazy lunch ladies… you know how it goes."

"Actually, I was… home schooled. But it shouldn't be that hard." He let out a small laugh and then brushed it off by clearing his throat. Namine got on her tiptoes and looked around for any sign of Riku and the others in the crowd, but didn't see them yet.

"Hey, Roxas." Namine heard a familiar voice behind her. Sora and Kairi were talking to Roxas. They noticed her right away.

"Oh, hey Namine. Have you met my cousin?" Sora grinned.

"Cousin?" Namine was starting to see the resemblance between the two; their facial features were alike; blue eyes, long nose, everything. "I didn't know you were cousins."

"You must have a different opinion of me now, huh?" Roxas chuckled.

She still was afraid to associate with him; by finding out that this was the cousin Riku told her about didn't really change her observations of him; she didn't even really have an opinion of him other than he was kind of cute, but that was it. She knew Riku would be pissed and since they were on such good terms right now, she didn't want to ruin it. Speaking of Riku…

"Hey baby." He put his arm around her, obviously trying to show everyone that she was his and _only_ his.

"Hello." Namine noticed Riku was eyeing Roxas at every chance he got; glaring at him as if there was something about him he saw as a threat.

They all got food and sat down at their own table. Riku made sure to sit right next to Namine. Roxas sat by Kairi, away from him and her.

"Namine, are you ready for our English test?" Kairi asked, one hand going through her hair and another holding a paper. She seemed irritated at studying, but then again, who wouldn't be?

"I haven't studied for it." Namine admitted. She's had plenty of other things on her mind besides studying. She needed to pull herself together.

"If I want to go to Twilight Town University, I have to get good grades…" Kairi sighed. "But I'm just not motivated…"

"It's senioritis." Sora jumped into the conversation. "We all have some form of it."

"TTU is in the town I came from. Twilight Town, of course." Roxas felt a little stupid for the way he worded it, but laughed, nevertheless.

"And it's the best school out there." Kairi added. "I _have_ to get in."

"What are you going to study?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I really want to be a doctor."

"You can do it, Kairi." Sora encouraged, making her smile.

Roxas looked down towards where Namine and Riku were. "What are you two going to do after high school?"

"Get married." Riku answered immediately, causing Namine to gasp and smack his shoulder.

"You can't be serious." Kairi said, not finding it very funny.

"I am." Riku pulled her closer. "I love this girl."

"I think you should wait a couple years… like when you're _out of college_." Kairi reverted her eyes towards Sora who suddenly was 'choking' on his food.

"Y-Yeah. Wait a few years to make sure you're meant to be." Sora added, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Riiight." Roxas said. He paused before asking again. "I meant what career?"

Namine hadn't really thought about what she was going to do after high school; she really didn't want to. She was afraid of the future and how it would all turn out for her, mostly because of Riku. She lived so much in the past it was hard to even think of it.

Riku didn't want to tell Roxas anything, so he merely shrugged. Namine couldn't answer him either, so the conversation just dropped.

"Hey, let's have a movie night." Sora said randomly. He was always trying to get them all to come to his house.

Namine immediately looked towards Riku as if she needed his approval. As soon as she realized what she did, she turned back to Sora.

"Sure. Let's do it."

"That wouldn't be fair, though." Roxas mentioned. "I don't have anyone to cuddle with…"

The way he said it made it sound a little like he was joking, but they didn't really know. Roxas _would_ be the odd one out, just like he was now. Sora rubbed his chin as if he was thinking really hard, something he rarely did.

"I can invite one of my friends. Don't worry, dude. I've got you covered."

*.*.*

* * *

That night they all gathered at Sora's house for the movie night. Riku actually was _letting_ Namine go this time, but he seemed to be more protective than usual.

"Hey, Namine. Hey Riku." Roxas flashed a cheesy smile at them both. He almost looked like Sora when he did so, making it a little weird.

"Why do you have to say _hi_ to _her first_?" Riku commented, pissed. "Why do you have to even talk to her? Huh?"

"Riku, it's not that big of a deal…" Namine said under her breath.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He was obviously thinking Riku was being an idiot, but he didn't let it get to him. He just shrugged it off, smiled and walked away. It was almost like the words didn't affect him at all, which really made Riku angry. Sora came up to them.

"Riku, what's wrong now?" Sora rolled his eyes, already knowing the answer.

"He'd better stay away from my girl." Riku glared in Roxas' direction.

"Gosh, Riku. Stop it." Namine said, annoyed.

Riku was infuriated, but Namine didn't care. There really wasn't anything to be worried or suspicious about. She stayed behind him, wondering what she should do.

A brunette walked into the room carrying a plate of food. She took a seat next to Roxas, scooting closer to him a little bit at a time. Sora brought Riku and Namine over to meet her.

"This is Olette. She's my _date_ for tonight." Roxas said casually.

"Nice to meet you."

"We have some food in the kitchen." Sora said, pushing them slightly towards it. He could feel the tension rising between Riku and Roxas, so he had to do something.

Kairi was setting up stuff when they walked in. he turned and said a quick hello and then continued what she was doing.

"Grab a plate. Eat something." Sora said.

Namine wasn't really hungry, so she just poured herself a drink. Roxas came in drinking the last of his drink and stood next to her. He didn't say anything but a simple 'excuse me,' but the closeness was still pissing Riku off. Namine moved away and went over to him so he could possibly feel better.

"I don't like him at all." Riku said openly so everyone could hear. Roxas lifted his head, but didn't turn around. He then walked off as if Riku didn't say anything at all.

"Dude, chill out." Sora immediately had to stop it.

"Yeah, Riku. He hasn't done anything." Kairi agreed, leaning against the counter.

Riku wrinkled his nose in disgust but tried to let it go. Namine was about to grab his arm and hold onto him, but he walked into the hallway. She sighed and followed him.

He was leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed just staring at the floor. Namine walked up slowly, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her and then back down. He wasn't going to answer right away because he expected her to know what was on his mind. She did, but he had to say it.

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust _anyone_." Namine mentioned, not really helping.

"But I know his type. I'll bet you that girl he's with… I bet you he'll sleep with her tonight!"

"You don't know that. He doesn't seem that way at all." Namine hated his accusations.

"Why are you sticking up for him, huh?"

"Because he hasn't done anything wrong!" Namine stopped herself and thought of class earlier when she first met him. That compliment he made… it was just casual, right?

"What are you thinking about? Hey!" Riku stood in front of her, staring her down.

"All I'm saying…" Her tone was low. "Is that he's done nothing wrong. You have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours." She looked up at him in disgust. "If you don't stop this, I'm going home."

She walked off, leaving the jackass in the hallway. Maybe by saying what she just did, he would calm down, but it wasn't likely that he would stop completely. Riku didn't understand that not _everyone_ was after her.

In the kitchen, Kairi and Sora were both talking over behind the counter.

"Hey, Namine!" They said at the same time, then turned to each other quickly.

"Pinch, poke you owe me sex!"

"What?" Kairi looked at him funny. Sora merely laughed.

Namine giggled. They were so silly. She went past them into the TV room and sat down on the other couch, away from Roxas and Olette. They were just talking before she walked in and got quiet as soon as they noticed her.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Namine questioned.

"Nope. We were done anyway." Roxas told her. Olette chuckled to herself. She seemed like a really shy and sweet girl. As for Roxas, he definitely didn't seem like the type to pick up girls and sleep with them all the time. He was more relaxed and down to earth. But first impressions can be deceitful, so she just tried to go with the flow.

Olette and Roxas were talking a lot while she waited for Sora, Kairi and Riku to come back. He flashed little witty comments here and there, used body language to flirt with her and they were just having a good time. Namine felt a little odd seeing them this way; even seeing how happy Kairi and Sora were together made her feel a little bad about herself. She wished that she and Riku could get along like other couples did. She wished it was 'perfect' again…

Since she knew _that_ would never happen, she tried to forget about it and think of something else. Riku, Sora and Kairi finally came into the room carrying all the food and drinks they could get. Riku and Sora ate a lot, one of the few things they had in common. Kairi and Sora seated theirselves next to Roxas and Olette while Riku sat down next to Namine. She noticed that Riku flashed a glare at Roxas just before he sat down, who didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but Olette. Even by seeing how those two interacted, he _still_ had such resentment towards him…

They all decided on a scary movie. Kairi wasn't too fond of scary movies, so she clinged to Sora the entire time, hiding her face in his chest and holding on tightly. Olette jumped a few times, once putting her hand on Roxas' shoulder and then quickly moving away and blushing. Roxas didn't seem to mind it either. Riku seemed to be pissed off throughout half of the movie, but after that he was fine. Namine leaned her head on his shoulder, jumping on occasion and turning her head away. She couldn't really stand gory stuff, but most of the stuff she was able to tolerate.

Towards the end of the movie, Roxas decided to slyly put his arm around Olette. Sora saw this and winked at him playfully. Roxas was so casual about it all, it was almost like these things came naturally to him.

Namine was starting to get tired. She shut her eyes and fell asleep. Riku noticed but didn't want to wake her, so he just let her sleep. The movie was over.

Sora got up, stretched and yawned. Everyone seemed to be tired now; Olette was resting on Roxas' shoulder and Kairi had marks on her face. It was obvious that it was time to call it a night, but Sora had yet another idea.

"Sleepover!" He said as he yawned. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"You _know_ my mother would _kill_ me." Kairi told him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Ask her!" Sora begged. What was he aiming for?

"Fine..." Kairi got out her phone.

"I'm fine with it." Roxas shrugged. "I mean, guys can sleep in one room and girls in another. It's simple."

"I don't want to be _anywhere_ near you." Riku commented. Roxas ignored him once again.

"My parents won't mind." Olette said, giggling to herself. It did seem a little awkward to her, though.

Kairi hung up her phone, astounded. "My mom said yes..."

"Yay!" Sora cheered. "Alright, so..." He looked over at Namine, who was still asleep on the couch. "Should we tell her?"

"No, she'll be sleeping with me." Riku said firmly.

"My parents won't let you do that." Sora said honestly.

"Don't worry, Riku. Olette and I will be with her." Kairi was sick of Riku's bullshit.

So without Namine knowing it, her, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Olette were going to sleep over at Sora's house.

*.*.*

* * *

**Note:** What is Riku's problem? Why does he loathe Roxas so much? Find out in upcoming chapters! Thanks for the reviews, and… keep reviewing! Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Namine found out a few minutes later that apparently she _was_ spending the night at Sora's, not that she minded too much anyway. Everyone had to go home and get their personal stuff for the sleepover.

Riku drove Namine to his house first. He was quick to get his things. Riku set a bag in the back seat and hurried over to the front.

"What's the matter?" He looked at her strangely. Namine had been quiet for a while, but there really wasn't anything wrong; she was just tired.

"Nothing. I'm okay."

They made the way to her house. It was raining. Namine watched as the water dripped down on the window. Riku couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Namine?" He kept his eyes on the road.

"Yes?" Turning her head, she noticed Riku didn't seem too happy.

"You know I love you with all of my heart, right?"

"Of course, Riku…" Where was this going?

Riku shook his head. He was trying to hold back from crying, something he rarely ever did. "I just want to…" He sniffled, "protect you. People are dangerous… I don't know what I would do if you—"

He stopped himself, wiping his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Namine was starting to feel guilty now. Every second she was either too pissed off or didn't really want to be near him. On the contrary, all Riku wanted to do was be with her. He wanted to love her like no one else did, but she just couldn't see herself doing the same. Of course she felt a lot for him, but nothing ever seemed right to her anymore. What was she supposed to say to him?

She can't keep lying forever…

Right?

_'Why do I still bother?'_

What was it about Riku that kept her? Was it his smile? His romantic side? His looks? No—she was definitely not that shallow. She just couldn't put her finger on one particular reason why he was so important to her…

_'Could it be… he's the best there is for me?'_

The awkward state was starting to get old for both of them. Namine didn't want to think about it anymore, but Riku persisted.

"What do you think of our relationship, as of right now? What do you think of… _us_?" Riku asked, afraid of the answer.

"We have ups and downs…" Namine paused. She was hiding her true feelings again. "But…"

She was unable to say anymore, so she just shut up.

"But?" Riku parked in her driveway. "But what?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back."

Namine had to get out of there. He was getting onto her again. She felt trapped. At least for a few minutes she would be able to think things through and come up with a good answer that would make him stop asking such annoying questions…

_'Why don't you just leave him?'_

She has asked herself this over and over now, but she never listened to herself. Namine was always contradicting with herself; she couldn't stand Riku anymore, yet she still put on a fake smile for him. She knew he could never change, but yet she still expects him to be her knight in shining armor. Was he just filling in for her loneliness? If she were to leave him, what would she have?

Friends?

Maybe.

Happiness?

…Not likely.

She was attached to him. Riku was the only person who claimed to love her; no—scratch that, the only _man_ that ever claimed to love her. Her father was gone and of course no other man would ever truly feel like they loved her. Was she just looking for a male companion just to have him? Is he there just to be there, despite all the pain he brings?

"Block it out… block it out…" Namine tried really hard to stop thinking about all of this, but it just wouldn't escape her. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere. She was confused. She was lost. She was broken.

Could _anyone_ ever save her from this?

*.*.*

* * *

She got back in the car carrying all of her stuff. She set her bag down in front of her feet and fastened her seatbelt. Riku watched her, not saying a word. For once, that was nice.

They drove back to Sora's house in silence. Hopefully everyone _else_ would be able to make her forget these feelings and just have a good time.

*.*.*

* * *

Riku tried to grab for her hand as they were walking up to the door, but Namine purposely pulled away, making it look like she just didn't know he was reaching for it. He let it go and just kept it to himself.

Sora let them back inside. They were the last ones to arrive. Roxas, Olette and Kairi were all in pajamas, sitting down on the floor near the TV in a circle. Puzzled, they joined.

"We're playing Truth." Sora announced proudly.

"Truth? Where's the dare?" Riku asked.

"No dare. We just ask someone a question and they must be honest about it."

Namine was a little iffy about that. Who _knows_ what they'd ask…

"Well, it was Kairi's turn to ask a question before you guys came. Kairi, who are you going to ask?" Sora looked towards her.

Kairi looked around the circle. "Olette."

Olette sat up, nervous. "O-okay…"

"Let's get straight to the point. Do you like Roxas?"

Olette blinked a few times, looked at Roxas and then quickly to the floor. She was blushing severely, pretty much answering the question without saying it.

"Alright, Sora's turn."

"Roxas, do _you_ like Olette?" Sora smiled mischievously at him.

"I think there's _something_ there. Too soon to say anything though." Roxas said. "I mean, all the girls are hot." He laughed, but stopped when he saw Riku glaring at him. "Joking, _of course_."

"Riku, ask someone a question!" Sora said, pointing towards him. Riku was fixated on Roxas now, so he really wasn't listening. Namine tapped his shoulder.

"Honey," she felt weird for saying that, "it's your turn…"

"Oh… right." Riku kept his eye on the blonde-haired boy, making Roxas his target. "Are you after _my_ girl?"

"Me? Of course…" he paused and smiled again. Riku fumed. "Not." Roxas added.

"ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO PISS ME OFF?" Riku yelled, raising up.

"Hey! None of that!" Sora got in between them. Roxas just sat there and took whatever came at him, still unaffected.

Sora's mother walked into the room. "What's all the commotion in here?"

"Nothing, mom. We're just playing a _game_." Sora glared over at Riku, who sat back down again.

"Sorry, m'am." Riku apologized.

"Keep it down." She walked off.

There was definitely still some tension coming from Riku, but they all chose to ignore it. Now it was Namine's turn, and she really didn't know who or what to ask for that matter. She hesitated, but finally picked Kairi, someone she was comfortable with.

"Kairi, how long did you have a crush on Sora before you two started dating?"

"About three years."

"What? You didn't tell me that!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, well if you weren't such a DITZ, you would've noticed a long time ago!" Kairi said.

"Come on, Kairi. We're guys." Roxas defended Sora. "We don't notice when a hot girl likes us."

"Roxas, you're pushing it." Kairi said firmly, giving him a defying stare.

"You know me, Kairi. I joke a lot."

"That's true." Sora agreed. "That being said, Roxas, it's your turn."

"Okay, okay. I know exactly who I want to pick on." He looked over at Namine, but then refocused his attention on Sora.

"Sora." He said impishly. "That one day when you and I were at my house, you told me something. What was that?"

"Hey, man! That's not cool!" Sora shot back, his face sheepishly red.

"Truth!" Roxas yelled out.

"Um… I… um… can't say it." Sora turned around, afraid to look at the rest of the group. Kairi was astounded.

"Come on, Sora. Tell them your secret. They're your best friends, right?" Roxas was going a little far.

Sora grumbled to himself. "Do I have to?"

"You said it yourself. Tell the truth and nothing but the truth. In exchange, I'll tell everybody something embarrassing about myself." Roxas tried to compromise.

"You have to say it first, then." Sora said.

"Okay." Roxas was perfectly fine. "So I used to watch gay models and wanted to be just like them. I was _obsessed_."

Namine and a few others chuckled to theirselves. Sora said, "You _know_ that's not as bad as _my_ secret, that I DEFINITELY don't want anymore!"

"Were you curious, Sora? What was it?" Kairi was eager to know.

"No!" Sora shook his head. "I was…"

"Out with it, damn!" Roxas was impatient.

"I… I wanted…"

"You wanted what?" Kairi asked.

"I used to want to be a woman!" Sora cried out, burying his face in his hands. "There, you happy, Roxas? You got your revenge!"

"Revenge? I never said anything about revenge." Roxas laughed. "Now come on, Sora. You can regret something you _wanted_ at one point and time." He was obviously being a smart ass.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Once again, Riku had to start a fight.

"Alright, look. You have _no business_ telling _me_ what to do. This is between _me_ and my cousin." Roxas finally defended himself.

"But it's a really sensitive subject for him." Namine spoke up. "And I know we're just playing a game but… maybe that was too much."

"Agreed!" Sora whined.

Roxas sighed. "This game sucks." He got up and went upstairs.

"And stay up there!" Riku yelled after him. They immediately shushed him afterwards.

Kairi comforted Sora. Namine sympathized with him; she wouldn't want her darkest secret to be revealed to a bunch of people, especially two that she didn't know. Wait, what _was_ her biggest secret?

"Let's all just go to bed, okay?" Sora was really hurt. He began to walk away.

"Sora, you didn't have to tell us…" Kairi went after him, patting his shoulder.

"Well, I already did, okay?" He moved faster, heading up to his own room and slamming the door.

Namine, Riku, Kairi and Olette stood downstairs, a little confused but also felt really bad for Sora. Namine was starting to feel like Roxas was a real jerk. Maybe this was why Riku hated him so much?

"That bastard…" Riku cracked his knuckles. "I'll get him someday. He doesn't do that to my friend!"

"Riku, calm down." Kairi urged. "It's bedtime."

*.*.*

* * *

Since Sora and Roxas weren't on good terms at the moment, it was difficult arranging where everyone was going to sleep for the night. Roxas finally came out of his room, which was where they all decided the girls would sleep since it was a guest room.

"I'm sorry Sora for getting onto you like that. I should have been more sensitive." Roxas looked him straight in the eye.

"I guess its okay." He paused and thought to himself. "You were testing me, weren't you?" Sora asked.

Roxas smiled and nodded. "You have to have trust in your friends. What's friendship without it?"

"I know. You have a good point." Sora sighed. "Well, I guess us three are sleeping in my room."

"What? I don't want to!" Riku protested.

"Then you can sleep on a couch or something, but I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." Roxas yawned and headed into Sora's room. Riku was finally starting to get to him, it seemed.

"Damn you!" Riku stomped downstairs.

*.*.*

* * *

A few hours went by. Everyone else was asleep by now. Namine woke up in the middle of the night and rushed to the bathroom. After she was done, she turned the light off and walked out into the hallway.

"Huh?" She saw someone walking towards the steps. "Roxas?"

He didn't answer her, just kept walking. Roxas was a little wobbly, making her wonder. He placed his foot on the first step and almost fell. By instinct, she rushed over to help him. He was mumbling something to himself, something she couldn't quite make out. She then came to a realization.

"Is he _sleepwalking_?"

Roxas made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. Riku was sound asleep on the couch and turned in the opposite direction. She followed Roxas carefully, trying to wake him up along the way. She couldn't.

Roxas began pulling things out of the fridge, one by one. Namine was astounded that he would do something like this. He set the milk on the counter. He pulled out the butter, some bread and went back over to the counter. Still mumbling, he opened the bread and pulled about five pieces out, spreading them out across it. Taking the milk, he started pouring it onto the bread, freaking Namine out. She tried to take the milk from him and stop it from splashing all over. Roxas fought in his sleep for it, jerking it out of her grip and falling over, causing all the milk to go everywhere. She fell over as well—not in a nice position, either…

"AHHH!" Namine screamed. Her clothes—her hair was wet with cold milk. She lay across Roxas' chest. Quickly getting off of him, she finally kicked his leg and woke him up.

"AHH! WHAT THE—" Roxas jumped up. He felt the cold milk on his hands and immediately shook it off and stood up. Looking around, he noticed Namine standing there.

"Oh no… I did it again…" Roxas said to himself, looking around at the mess he made.

"Namine! What's going on?" Riku appeared in the doorway. "What are you two doing?" He immediately jumped to conclusions.

"Riku, it's _not_ what it looks like! Roxas was sleepwalking and I was trying to wake him up…" Namine knew he would hate her and Roxas even being in the same sentence.

"Seriously, man… it must be the truth because I don't remember a thing." Roxas admitted, looking for a towel to clean it up.

"Alright, let's go clean you up." Riku grabbed Namine's wrist, but she pulled away. Shocked, he gave her a curious stare.

"I want to help him clean."

*.*.*

* * *

**Note**: Phew! That was fun! Well… things may be confusing now but just keep reading and you'll figure out soon enough! Isn't Roxas so silly? Love him or hate him, doesn't matter! Review! (_And no, Kit-Kat-Wafer, you're not annoying :D)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

She stood there, staring. Riku was shocked at what she just said; he couldn't even blink. Roxas watched them both. Namine couldn't believe it either.

"I mean…" she was fragile towards him once again.

Riku stomped off. Feeling terrible, Namine couldn't just let him do that this time.

"I'm sorry, Roxas…"

"Don't worry, I've got it." He reassured her.

Riku was back on the couch in the same position he was before he woke up. Namine walked up slowly, fiddling with her fingers, more nervous than ever.

"Honey, I—"

"Shut up."

This frightened the poor girl. He had never told her to shut up before. She could feel some crying coming on. Sobbing a little, she couldn't speak. Riku faced her, giving her a terrible look.

"Why the hell are you crying?" He was pissed.

"Riku…" she couldn't get anymore out. However, Riku didn't seem to care.

"Get out of my sight."

"Wha--?"

"GO!" He yelled, scaring her even more. She trotted up the stairs, both out of frustration and sadness. Riku had never yelled at her like this before. Kairi was coming out of the room when she saw her.

"Namine, what's wrong? Why are you all wet?"

"I want to go home…" She sobbed, looking for her suitcase. "I don't care anymore… I…"

Kairi automatically knew Riku had something to do with this. She went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Namine. She was digging through her bag for some decent clothes to put on. Kairi put her hand on her back and rubbed it, trying to comfort her friend.

"He yelled at me, Kairi… he…" Kairi pulled her into a hug and shushed her.

Namine sniffled, burying her face. Sora appeared in the doorway, confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can you take her home, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Huh? At this hour?" He checked his invisible watch. That's how tired he was.

"Please? She doesn't want to be here right now." Kairi said.

Namine just listened. She was too sad to say anything. Sora wavered for a little bit, just watching her as she cried. Kairi, however, was impatient for an answer.

"Okay. Come on, Namine. I'll take you."

Olette was sound asleep through all of this. Kairi helped Namine up, grabbed her bag and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door quietly.

"Maybe you should change first. It might be a little chilly." Kairi told her, handing her a new change of clothes. Namine nodded and went to change.

When she was done, Sora and Kairi were already waiting downstairs for her. Riku hadn't moved from his spot; he was just being really stubborn and didn't want to talk to anyone. Sora was helping Roxas clean up the last bits of milk when Namine arrived.

"Ready to go?" He whispered.

She nodded with her head down. Turning around, she just stared at Riku. She still couldn't believe he would say such things to her.

*.*.*

* * *

They arrived at Namine's house ten minutes later. Kairi got out to hug her.

"It'll be okay." She reassured her.

Sora and Kairi left after they saw that she got into her house safely. Namine dropped the bag on the floor and slowly headed towards the stairs. There was a note from her mother on the table in the hallway.

"Out again…" She sighed, putting the note back.

Being alone in the house really didn't bother her anymore, even at this hour. She was used to it by now. Making her way up to her room, all she could think about was the painful look in Riku's eyes. Sure, he was pissed, but he also seemed to be really hurt by what she did to him. Was it really _that_ bad? It didn't matter. It hurt him. She hurt him.

Namine fell onto her bed, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. There was a picture of her and Riku by her lamp. Turning away from it, she tried to close her eyes.

Sure, Riku had his own way of doing things. It may be annoying most of the time, but Namine knew why he did it. He loved her. It wasn't fair on her part to treat him the way she did. Riku always went out of his way to make her happy, but that was then. She always took it, smiling and pretending that she loved him; but was all of the pretending actually real? Did she _really_ love him? He definitely gave her chills and made her weak in the knees when he wasn't being a complete jerk…

Was she forgetting all of the bad times?

"I have to make him happy…" She said aloud. Her stomach twisted.

"But… how…"

*.*.*

* * *

Riku didn't call her for the rest of the weekend. Was he just _trying_ to make her feel worse? This was really strange of him. Namine finally got enough courage to call him.

_"Hey, you've called Riku. I'm not here or I'm just ignoring the phone because I'm with my wonderful girlfriend, Namine, so leave a message. Later!" _

Namine hung up. He even put her on his voicemail message. He cared about her so much…

Why couldn't she see that?

_'No… you're blind…it's not true… Riku only hurts you…'_

_'But… yet…'_

'He loves me…'

Namine called him again. She finally got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Riku!" She said eagerly. "It's…"

"I _know_ who it is." He was still angry with her.

"Riku…" She couldn't stand this. "Can I… see you?"

"Why?"

"What?" Namine stopped herself. "Because… I want to…"

"Oh, do you now?" Why was he being this way?

"Riku… please…" She pleaded, hoping he'd say yes. Instead, she heard a click. He hung up on her!

"ARGH!" That was it. She was done trying to please such an asshole.

*.*.*

* * *

That Monday, Namine arrived at school the same way as usual. She headed straight towards her locker and opened it. Checking her hair and her makeup, she was actually feeling alright today. Sure, she didn't want to see or speak to Riku at all, but she knew he couldn't be avoided. Some papers hit her feet.

"Oh, let me get that." Namine kneeled down to pick up the small, orange slips of paper.

"Oh, thanks. I must've dropped those."

Namine closed her locker and stood up, only to find Roxas staring at her.

"Roxas?"

"Namine?"

They both exchanged strange looks, but then laughed. She handed him the papers he dropped.

"Thanks." He paused, as if he was thinking about something. "These are tickets to the Destiny Islands Museum…" He began, but hesitated to say anymore.

"Oh, that's cool." Namine wondered where he was going with this.

"Well… I—" Roxas stopped and shook his head. "No, never mind. For one, Riku would kill me and two, you probably don't even like museums anyway…"

Namine was pissed off at Riku, so at the moment she could care less what he thought. "Well… I love art…"

Roxas blinked a few times, wondering if he heard her correctly. Was she accepting his invitation?

"And… museums have art…" He said stupidly, getting nervous. "Besides, it will be just a friendly thing anyway." He looked into his locker.

"Okay. I'll go." Namine couldn't believe it herself, but maybe this will help Riku understand that Roxas is not a bad person. He just wanted to be her friend.

"Really? Awesome!" He gave her a ticket. "Well, the time on there says three-thirty. If we leave right after school we can make it."

"Okay. Where can I meet you? I don't want Riku to know about this…"

Roxas was just as stumped as she was. She forgot he was new here and didn't know the school too well.

"Do you know where the gym is? We can meet at the back doors." Namine felt like she was cheating on Riku, but then again, it was just a friend thing. Roxas was a good guy. She had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there right after the bell rings."

They parted ways. Namine felt a little guilty for doing this to Riku, but he doesn't even want to see her. She had to get him off her mind and have fun for once, and since she really did love art, she didn't mind going to the museum. Besides, Riku would _never_ take her there anyway.

*.*.*

* * *

Speaking of the devil, he was sitting in his regular seat just minding his own business. He didn't look up at her. That was okay, though, because Namine gave him the silent treatment as well. She sat down in front of him.

"Hi, Sora." Namine smiled at him. Sora was puzzled, looking back and forth from her to Riku, but said hello nevertheless.

Lunchtime was also pretty different. Riku didn't even sit with them this time; nobody knew where he went. It was like they had broken up, yet they didn't. Was he trying to get her to come running back to him?

"Hey, where's Riku?" Kairi asked.

Namine shrugged. She really didn't care.

"Oh my…" Kairi gasped. "Did you two—"

"No." Namine said, knowing what she would say.

"I was wondering that too. You didn't even talk to each other in first hour." Sora said, then turned his attention towards Kairi. "Which _reminds me_, where were you this morning?"

"I slept in, so bite me."

Sora and Kairi were always sarcastic and _cruel_ to each other, always making jokes and playing around. Kairi didn't always have to explain herself to Sora; Sora never nagged her because he trusted her. They were truly meant for each other.

"So, Namine… did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That Sora and I are running for prom king and prom queen." Kairi smiled.

"Really?" Namine wasn't too surprised, she knew they would win.

"Hey, where do I get a prom ticket?" Roxas asked. "I want to see you guys win."

"Aww, that's sweet, but don't get your hopes up." Kairi sighed. "Tidus and Yuna are running too…"

Tidus and Yuna have been dating longer than anyone could remember. Everybody knew who they were—well, everybody but Roxas.

"Psh, so what? You guys are much better."

"You can get a prom ticket next week." Sora said.

"Namine, have you found a dress yet?" Kairi sipped on her soda.

"I don't think I'm going." Namine told them.

"WHAT?" Kairi and Sora were shocked.

"Well… Riku already bought tickets, but he doesn't want to go now."

"But you still have your ticket, don't you?" Kairi was freaking out. "No, you _have _to go. I don't care whether Riku goes or not…"

"Prom is in exactly one month…" Sora added.

"I know…"

Could she really go to prom without him?

They couldn't be mad at each other forever, right?

_'So confused…'_

After lunch was over, Namine and Roxas returned to their third hour together to get their stuff.

"So… I'll meet you at the gym?" Roxas made sure.

Namine nodded and waved goodbye to him. A sense of guilt consumed her.

_'What am I doing…'_

*.*.*

* * *

**Note**: Hmm, I wonder if Namine's going to show up… or will the guilt be too much for her? What should she do? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: WOO! My finals are finished and my semester is OVER! I just wanted to say that. On to the story!

*.*.*

* * *

**Six**

Waiting for school to finish for the day seemed to take longer than it normally did for Namine. Even though there were only two classes left, time went slowly. She couldn't help but to wonder if Roxas was _really_ interested in taking her to the museum, or if he was just some guy trying to get into her pants. She definitely wasn't going to cheat on Riku; that was out of the question. She just wanted to get away, even if it was just a few hours…

Not only that, all her teachers were doing was lecturing. She was supposed to be taking notes from the power point, but with the lights turned off it only made her sleepier. Her impatience was starting to kick in by fifth hour. Why was she so nervous?

The bell rang. Namine hurried out of there and into the hallway. She normally passed Riku during this time—wait, they were in the same class!

_'Shit!'_ Namine had forgotten that Riku was in her last class as well.

How was she going to get away from him to go and meet Roxas?

That was it. She couldn't do it.

*.*.*

* * *

Riku was late to class, which was unusual of him. Even the teacher, Mr. Gundy was surprised that he wasn't walking next to Namine and had to look around to make sure Namine was present. He dismissed it and started class.

Namine felt a rush of slight humiliation and guilt as Riku walked by her and sat down. Everyone noticed their distant attitudes towards each other, but didn't ask. Namine hated the attention; everybody expected them to smile, kiss or pat the other on the shoulder; to show _some_ sort of greeting. However, Riku was so indifferent towards her, it was almost scary.

"Alright, we're going to finish up our group projects today." Mr. Gundy said. "Get with your partner and make sure you've got everything."

_'Oh no…'_ Namine also forgot that Riku was her partner.

But…

She had to talk to him. She couldn't stand the silent treatment anymore. Besides, they would have to talk to each other anyway, since they hadn't _even started_ on their project because they were either too pissed off at each other or being like they were now. They only had a week to do this project and the week was almost over. It really wasn't a great one for either of them.

Riku stayed behind her as if he completely disregarded what the teacher told them to do and was in his own little world. Hesitatingly, Namine turned around. What would she say to him?

"Let's get this done." Riku said, shocking her. He pulled out a piece of paper and thought to himself. "What was the project again?"

Even though Riku seemed so annoyed with her, Namine couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute…

"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Namine got her pencil out. "The project was… to come up with reasons as to why adolescents want to feel loved, accepted, etc…" She couldn't think of a way to describe it herself. "Basically to describe the peer pressures, relationships and whatnot of adolescents and show some research on that." She shrugged.

Riku blinked a few times. "Oh."

His emotional state was starting to bother her again. Even when she tried lighting up the mood he didn't go along with it, making her wonder if there was something else on his mind. This all could not have been _just_ because she was alone with Roxas in the kitchen. There _had_ to be something else. It just didn't make any sense.

"We can use my little sister for example." Riku started. "She got into the cliques, dressed like them, talked like them…" He glanced towards her and noticed she was just staring off at the ground. "Are you listening?"

"Riku…" Namine's tone was low. She knew this wasn't the right time to ask him, but if she didn't, when would she? He had been avoiding her all weekend and today and there's no telling how much longer. She looked into his aqua blue eyes.

"What is it?" He sounded impatient.

"Why are you mad at me?"

Riku leaned back in his chair and looked the other way. He figured some people would be eavesdropping on their conversation and felt a little embarrassed. Namine knew that was a risk, but she couldn't help herself.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" He whispered.

"Yes!" Namine yelled, being a little louder than she thought she was. Mr. Gundy shushed her, but everyone had turned their attention towards them. However, Namine didn't care. She didn't deserve this. And by doing it this way, at least Riku would feel the pain, because he _hated_ all the attention on him.

"Namine! What are you doing?" He moved in closer, giving her a crazy stare.

She held back for a moment, trying to let it all sink in. The majority of the class was watching, making the pressure even worse for her. The teacher noticed this.

"Do you two need to work something out?" Thank goodness he was a psychology teacher. When they didn't answer him, he said, "Go out in the hallway, please."

Namine and Riku obeyed. All eyes were on them as they headed out the door. Closing it, Riku put his hands in his pockets, obviously trying to be cool about it all.

"Why do we fight so much?" Namine began.

"I don't know."

She wasn't getting what she wanted out of him, so she had to try harder. He stood there, leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. Namine walked up to him, getting a little too close for the high school standards, but didn't care.

"Please, Riku… tell me what's wrong with you…"

"Why?"

She could've yelled at him; thrown a fit for that matter. However, she had to stay calm if she wanted this to ever go in the right direction.

"There has to be something you're thinking about."

"So?"

_'UGH!'_ She screamed in her mind.

He knew she was getting annoyed with him, but he didn't seem to care. He yawned and looked at his watch. Class was almost over and he was acting like he didn't have all day. That was it. Namine snapped.

"Do you think I'm cheating on you? Do you think I hate you? Do you think I just don't give a damn about you? What is it, Riku? What the hell is wrong with me that you have to just ignore me completely? Why must you treat me this way?"

"Me? Treat you badly?" Riku finally said. "All I've ever done is love you. I think I should be asking _you_, Namine. Why do _you_ treat _me_ the way you do?"

"How…" She paused, "How do I treat you?"

"Psh…" He let out a small, sarcastic laugh. "Don't act so innocent. You never want to see me anymore, you don't call me—by the way, _I'm _always the one calling, minus that time you called this weekend which was only because I hadn't called you, you don't say you love me sometimes, you don't even seem like you want to acknowledge my existence to the public, like you're embarrassed to be around me or something. It wasn't until like last week that you did that." He shook his head. "I don't understand it, Namine. And _then_ you go off and say you want to help the one person you _know_ I hate; you _knew_ it would piss me off… it's like you _purposely_ do these things."

"But Riku… there is _nothing_ wrong with him! Why do you hate Roxas so much?"

"There you go again, taking _everyone's_ side but mine, especially _his_. Apparently everything I've ever done was wrong. I see how it is." He started walking back towards the door, but Namine grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Okay…" She shut her eyes tightly. "Do you want to know why I act the way I do? Do you?"

"Alright," he turned around and glared. "Tell me."

"Because… you always pressure me… saying stuff like _we're going to get married_, _we're going to move in together_… and I always think…" She didn't want to say it, but it just came out. "I always thought you were just way too protective of me! I mean… our relationship used to be amazing… every day you would call, I would call… I _loved_ you so—"

"Loved?" Riku repeated, noting the past tense.

Namine was dumbfounded. Did she really just say that? No… she didn't mean it that way… or…

Maybe she did.

She was quiet for a while. For the first time, Riku actually looked really sad, like his heart had been torn from his chest. He broke away from her grip; his hand slowly returned to his side.

"So… you don't love me anymore?"

"Riku… that's not—"

"That explains a lot, then." He went back into the classroom, not even letting her explain herself.

The bell rang. Namine couldn't move. Tears were rolling down her face.

Did he… just break up with her?

The door opened and her classmates hurried out. Everyone noticed her state, but nobody stopped to ask. Riku grabbed his stuff and went past her too, glancing at her and then picking up his speed.

Mr. Gundy came out into the hallway. "Namine, come in here, please."

*.*.*

* * *

She sat down in a desk to make herself feel a little more comfortable with the situation. It was strange already and on top of that, her teacher was about to talk to her about it.

"Do you want to work with another group? I can make exceptions for three to a group."

"Huh?" She couldn't hear him. She was too heartbroken…

Mr. Gundy paced around the classroom. "I don't want you to be pressured to work with someone that you simply just can't work with. Have you two even started on the project?"

"No… we were—"

"Okay." He seemed to have so much sympathy towards her. "I'm going to put you both in other groups so you can work on the project and get a grade for it. It's almost the end of the semester. This project is a big portion of your grade."

"Okay…" Namine still couldn't speak too much. She looked at the clock. Roxas was waiting for her right now, but…

She didn't have the strength.

*.*.*

* * *

Namine walked out of the classroom, holding her books tightly to her chest and looking down at the floor. Everybody had already left and loaded onto the buses or drove home in their cars. She missed the bus, so she just decided to walk home. Unfortunately, she had to pass the gym on her way to the front.

The doors were open. There were some boys getting ready for basketball practice. Namine only glanced, but there he was, Roxas was waiting near the doors like he said he would. However, she couldn't bring herself to step into the gym. She quickly rushed by, hoping that he didn't see her. Maybe she was standing him up, but she couldn't face anyone right now.

Namine headed out the front doors, eyes still planted on the ground. People stared at her as she walked by them. She couldn't help but cry once again.

"I guess it went both ways…" She mumbled to herself. "It just wasn't me—"

"Namine! Wait up!"

_'Oh no…'_

Roxas caught up to her. "Hey, I saw you go right by the gym… are you—" He saw that she was crying and immediately stopped talking about it. He looked into her painful eyes, unsure of what to say. Something about her—he didn't know what, but _something_ was making him weak.

"Namine… what happened?"

"I can't tell you." She walked off, sobbing even more. The astonished, yet sympathetic look on Roxas' face stuck in her mind for a few moments, but thoughts of Riku blocked them out again.

Surprisingly, Roxas didn't go after her.

*.*.*

* * *

**A/N**: Ahh! Who's at fault? Namine or Riku? Or both? And yes, Mr. Gundy was all I could think of (I think the name sounds funny) …Review!

**2nd note**: By the way, I hate writing summaries now because the stories I write tend to change, so disregard the summary I put in the first chapter. It'll still be along those lines but... hmm. We'll see. Thanks!

**Sora**: Gosh, you're so indecisive.  
**Me**: Oh no, not you again..  
**Sora**: Huh? What's that supposed to mean?  
**Me**: -Sigh-


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Hello, once again! I was wondering about something, has anyone ordered/bought/played KH: Re:Chain of Memories? I ordered mine from Amazon and I didn't even know about the game until yesterday… Haha. (I didn't know it would be out in America) But yeah… I can't wait to get it! Also, I have to work everyday until the new year starting tomorrow… so that might mean updates will be a little slower, but not by much. Don't worry, I won't abandon this story!

Anyway, enjoy!

*.*.*

* * *

**Seven**

Namine didn't even bother to take her shoes off when she got home. She dropped her books on the floor and went down into the basement. There was one thing she could do to make her feel somewhat better.

She turned on the light. There, her paints and pastels were spread out on the table. Her chair was pulled out and turned to the side as if it was ready for her to use and there was already a new sheet of paper on the stand. Her apron was hanging up next to it. Namine put it on, got out her brushes and sat in front of the blank page, wondering what to do. She always tried to express her feelings through her paintings, whether it was love, hate, depression or loneliness. It was the only way she knew how.

Her nose was stuffed from all the crying on her way home. She wiped her eyes, trying to hold back from anymore tears. She just couldn't understand it. Riku hated her…

Which didn't make sense, because he wasn't he _obsessed_ with her? Did he grow tired of her just like she grew tired of him? Was she the one at fault? It was _true_, she didn't call him often because she knew he would always call her. They didn't have much to talk about anyway. She didn't want to hold his hand because she was always so angry with him. She didn't say she loved him because…

She didn't, right?

But then… why does it hurt so much?

Namine carefully dipped her brush in the red paint and made sure it wouldn't drip. An image popped into her head and she automatically started painting it. She drew an outline of a heart, but the ends of it seemed to drag off the page as if they went on and on. Cleaning her brush, she went for black and outlined the heart. Namine stopped for a moment. She didn't want to go too fast and mess up her picture. She dipped it into the red again and painted the entire heart red, as well as the background. It didn't look like much now, but she would have to come back and finish it when it was dry.

She washed her brushes off and set them on a paper towel by the sink. She could feel a headache coming on, probably from thinking too much about Riku. She wanted to call him, to hear his voice—something, but she knew she couldn't. If she showed up at his house, he probably wouldn't even want to see her. This made Namine's stomach twist. The thought of Riku hating her never crossed her mind—not once. He was always so sweet… so in love with her. That even showed when he was being protective. Why didn't she see it before? Why did she just let him slip by?

There are so many different forms of love. It doesn't always have to be a fairytale, right?

"Riku…"

And she cried.

*.*.*

* * *

Namine couldn't bring herself to get up for school the next day, so she told her mother she was sick and stayed home, which was true because her headache had not gone away. She had a fever and didn't even want to get out of bed. Her mother brought her some Tylenol and a drink of water.

She put her hand across Namine's forehead. "Feel better, sweetheart. I'll be back later."

"Thanks mom…" Namine shut her eyes. She just wanted to fall asleep…

But even trying to sleep was hard for her. On top of the headache, she just couldn't figure anything out and as much as she tried not to think about it she did anyway. Namine was up most of the night.

After her mother left, Namine tried to sit up in bed. Off to the side, there was the picture of her and Riku again. Even seeing pictures of him would bring tears to her eyes.

It just _had_ to be love…

Namine knew she wanted nothing more than to be with him now. It was like that feeling a person got when they lose something that didn't seem so important, but then when it was gone… they realized how much they needed it.

You don't know what you've got until it's gone…

*.*.*

* * *

That afternoon, Namine woke up feeling a lot better. Of course she was still sad, but her headache was gone and she didn't feel queasy anymore. Her stomach growled. Namine realized she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday…

Her mother was in the kitchen. She had already made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and set it on the counter.

"Hello, dear. Have you been sleeping all day?"

"Yes." Namine yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

Namine nodded and took the sandwich over to the table. "Thank you."

Her mother could tell there was something wrong, but didn't want to ask. She didn't want Namine to feel any worse. Just then, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Kaida went to get it.

"Namine, Kairi's here!" She called from the other room.

Kairi walked into the kitchen. "Hey, how are you feeling? You don't look so good…"

"You heard, didn't you?" Namine asked.

Kairi nodded and sat down. "Riku told me."

"He _told_ you?" Namine asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

Kairi almost seemed like she didn't want to tell her, however she was never one to keep things from people. She took a deep breath, straightened up and said, "He told me it was over between you two. That was it."

Hearing those official words, Namine's heart seemed to leave her completely.

"I'm sorry, Namine…" Kairi hugged her, but Namine was motionless. She hadn't taken her eyes off of the table, or even blinked for that matter. She couldn't believe it was actually…

Over…

Namine covered her mouth. She began sobbing. The tears just came out. She couldn't control it. Kairi didn't know what to say, so she just continued hugging her and patting her back, trying to shush her and tell her everything would be okay.

"He… I…"

"Namine, he's hurt you so much…"

"No… I'm the one that hurt him… It was my fault…"

"That's not true…" Like Kairi knew…

"I want to talk to him… I want to see him… I want to tell him that I'm sorry…"

"Namine, you _don't_ need him…"

"Yes… yes I do… he's all I have…"

"What do you mean?" Kairi said, moving back and looking at her.

Namine wasn't talking about friendship, she was talking about love. She loved her friends, but only on the friend level. She loved Riku so much more than that. There was no way she could possibly explain it to anyone else.

Kairi waited for her to speak, but she didn't. She put her hand and hers, holding onto it tightly. She wanted to be there for Namine, but didn't know how.

"Um… do you want to come to my house tonight? Sora and Roxas will be there… and you _know_ Sora can cheer you up…" Kairi rolled her eyes and smiled. "He's always being silly."

"I don't know…" Namine sniffled. She didn't really want to go anywhere, but she knew she would only be sulking in her room. What did she have to lose?

"Come on… we'll have piiiie…" Kairi lifted her eyebrows, smiling innocently at Namine. "You _never_ turn down pie."

A small smile showed on Namine's face, but quickly went away. "I… I guess."

"Great. In fact, you can come now if you want to. I don't mind at all."

"Thanks, Kairi…"

Namine had to admit, she did feel a little better because of Kairi. The fact that at least one person still cared about her made her day, even if it wasn't by much.

She didn't want to get over Riku though. As much as she seemed to hate him, she didn't. She wanted to let him know… somehow… that she still cared for him…

Her mind was blank.

*.*.*

* * *

Namine went over to Kairi's. Sora and Roxas were already waiting there.

"Hey, Namine. You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." She lied. She looked over at Roxas, who was just staring at her sympathetically. He looked off into the other direction.

"Well, let's go." Kairi took her keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door, letting everyone else go in before she did.

Sora and Roxas took their shoes off and set them by the door, then waited for Namine to do so. She was sort of out of it, so she wasn't thinking. "Oh…" She chuckled a little, but then stopped.

They all went into the kitchen. Kairi was setting the pie out on the table.

"PIE!" Sora cheered, rushing over to the table.

"Whoa! Not yet!" Kairi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It's still hot."

Roxas and Namine watched as Sora and Kairi playfully argued with each other. Namine had barely said a word since she got here.

"Are you feeling any better?" Roxas asked shyly.

"Not really… but I'll be fine." Namine answered him.

"Yeah… when I saw you crying, I wasn't sure what to do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Kairi got out some plates, gave them all forks and the knife to Sora so he could stop whining and cut the pie. Sora happily did so, handing them each a piece.

"Oh, Apple pie is my favorite." Roxas said.

"Who doesn't love apple pie?" Kairi added, grinning.

Namine ate slowly, just listening to the others. They all knew her state and why she was being that way, yet they didn't ask her about it. She guessed they just wanted her to forget about it and cheer up, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

However, she went with the flow, laughed when she was supposed to, smiled and all.

Roxas took everyone's plates for them and set them in the sink. Nobody moved from the table, so he just sat back down to talk with them.

"Roxas, didn't you want to be an actor?" Kairi asked, starting a conversation.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

"He's wanted to be an actor since forever." Sora added.

Namine didn't feel like she could say much in this conversation, so she just watched.

"I don't know. People say I'm a completely different person on stage." Roxas said thoughtfully.

"That's true. I've seen one of your plays." Sora flashed a grin at him.

"So… why did you come here?" Kairi asked him. "Your school year was almost over…"

"Oh, I was home-schooled." Roxas reminded her. "I took acting classes though. "

"I see."

"Besides, I was done with all my studies early, so that's why my parents didn't mind sending me here and letting me go to school at least once."

"But how are you going to graduate?" Kairi was puzzled.

"I'm not."

Namine was a little confused, but the conversation was making her forget about Riku a little bit. However, she still didn't know what to say so she remained silent.

"I love acting. I don't know what I'd do without it." Roxas sighed.

"That reminds me." Kairi mentioned and turned towards Namine. "You're still going to prom, right?"

"Huh?" Namine blinked. She didn't really feel too excited about prom, especially now. However, for her friend's sake…

"I guess so."

"YAY!" Kairi cheered. "I'm going to look for a dress tomorrow, you should come with me!"

Namine didn't want to be cheerful, so she just nodded. What if Riku _did_ decide to go to prom? What if she saw him there with someone else?

"I don't have a date though…" She said quietly.

"Roxas can be your date." Sora said randomly. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Come on, just because they're your date doesn't mean you're going out with them. Besides, Roxas doesn't have a date and…" Sora paused, "well, I thought you wouldn't mind."

Sora was a little too happy about this. Didn't he understand that Namine _just_ broke up with Riku? Didn't he understand that she was heartbroken beyond belief?

"I don't know about that, Sora. I was going to ask Olette…" Roxas blushed.

"I think she already has a date." Kairi said. "Yes, I remember. She's going with a boy named Hayner."

"But I thought she liked him." Namine said finally.

"I guess not _that_ much." Roxas shrugged, but he didn't look too happy.

"Oh, Namine… I have to go up to my room for a second, want to come with me?

It was a strange request but nevertheless, Namine agreed.

*.*.*

* * *

She followed Kairi up to her room while the boys stayed in the kitchen. Kairi's room was spotless. She was OCD about cleaning, so it was expected.

"I thought it would be awkward for you if you stayed downstairs with them."

"Thanks." Namine said.

Kairi pulled out a photo album from her drawer next to her bed. "I organized some photos the other day. I thought maybe we could all look at them."

They made their way back downstairs. Just before they were about to enter the kitchen, Kairi stopped and shushed her quietly. They were talking about something.

"Sora, you can't be that fast." They heard Roxas say. "She's hurt."

"I know but… we have to—" He stopped. "Kairi?"

Kairi and Namine walked into the kitchen. "What were you talking about?" She asked them.

"Oh, nothing. I was just telling Sora how inconsiderate he was to Namine's feelings." Roxas said.

"Right. Anyway, I made this album."

"Oh gosh, that doesn't have—"

"Yes, Sora, I have your baby pictures in here." Kairi giggled.

"NO!! Give me that!" Sora tried reaching for the book, but Kairi pulled it away.

Everybody got closer so they could see the pictures. It started out with Kairi as a child and a few pictures with her and her family. She wasn't embarrassed at all about her baby pictures. She flipped a few pages and got to the very first picture she and Sora ever took together.

"Hey, I remember that!" Sora said.

Sora had her arm around her neck, (not strangling or anything) and a thumbs up with his huge, cheesy trademark smile. They looked to be about ten years old or so.

"Wow, that's ironic." Roxas mentioned. "Kairi's usually the one owning you."

"Shut up!" Sora grunted.

Namine let out a small laugh. It was true—Kairi had the more dominant role in their relationship. Sora was whipped.

On the next page, there was a picture of Sora, Kairi, Namine and Riku when they were about eleven. They were all happy and seemed to not have a care in the world. Seeing Riku, Namine became sensitive once again.

"They're all memories, Namine. Cherish them. Don't regret." Kairi told her in a warm tone.

"I know… but…"

"Hey, don't cry…" Sora patted her back. "You're going to make me sad."

"What am I supposed to do, huh?" Namine sobbed. "In that picture… we all look so…" She couldn't even finish. "I just… I can't handle this right now…"

It was like they were all expecting her to get over it, and fast. Namine _couldn't_ get over it. She couldn't forget. She couldn't cherish the memories. She couldn't move on…

"I'm sorry, Namine. I didn't know what I was thinking." Kairi was sad now too.

"You were only trying to help… I guess." Namine stood up. "I think I'm going to go home…"

"Wait a minute." Roxas stopped her.

"What?"

He got out of his chair and walked towards her, but not too close. "What if… we helped you get him back?"

"Huh?" Namine was confused. Of all people, this was coming from Roxas?

"Roxas, what are you talking about?" Kairi protested. "That's none of our business."

"Aren't you guys her friends? You should be doing everything to help her and it's obvious what she wants. She wants Riku back, so let's get him back for her."

_'Why is he doing this?'_

"That's a great idea, but…" Sora contemplated, "How?"

"I don't know." Roxas looked towards Namine. "Maybe…"

Namine was getting nervous. She had a feeling she knew what he was getting at, but she didn't want to say it.

"Maybe Sora can talk to him or something. You _are_ one of his best friends, aren't you?"

"I've got it!" Sora yelled, as if he completely disregarded Roxas' comment.

"What…?" Namine was scared.

"You and Roxas can pretend to date. That'll definitely make Riku jealous so he'd _have_ to come back to you!"

"WHAT?" Namine and Kairi said in unison.

"You _know_ it wouldn't work!" Kairi said.

"Hey, it's worth a try. If it's not meant to be, then he won't bother." Sora was so sure of himself. "Roxas can take her to prom and everything. Riku will see how happy you are without him and BAM! He'll be begging for you to take him back!"

"Are you sure?" Namine asked, actually thinking about it. She looked at Roxas.

Well, apparently he was a good actor…

*.*.*

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! That chapter was getting long! What is Sora _thinking_? Would it ever work? What do you think? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Haha, thanks for the reviews, guys! Even though I really want to watch DBZ (I know, haha) I'm going to update for you!

Enjoy!

*.*.*

* * *

**Eight**

Sora and the others all gathered in the TV room at Kairi's house. Sora walked back and forth in a thinking mode, wondering how to begin. Namine was a little frightened. She really didn't know if this would work.

"Sora, you know Riku better than all of us," Kairi started, "do you _really_ think that Namine dating someone else is going to change his mind? Think logically, please… this is someone's heart you're messing with…"

"Baby," Sora went over, kissed her and then winked. "I've got this."

They pulled out Kairi's dry-erase board from her room and set it up. Sora cleared his throat and stood next to it.

"Okay, in order to win Riku's heart back, you have to show him that you can be happy without him."

"But… I'm not happy…" Namine's eyes lowered.

"What makes you think her being happy is going to affect Riku at all?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how it will affect him." Sora grinned. "But I do know that whenever he broke up with a girl he _didn't_ want them to be happy. When he dated what's-her-face…" Sora paused, trying to think of the name. "Um… when he dated some chick named Yuffie, I remember she cheated on him. He broke up with her and would always tell me how miserable he hoped she was… blah, blah…"

_'Is that what he hopes for me…?'_ Namine thought to herself.

"Sora, I think we should put this off for a few weeks, though." Roxas suggested. "I think Riku will suspect something if we automatically started dating like two days after he broke up with her."

Roxas had a good point. Sora couldn't argue with him either, but he was so excited to carry out his plan. He grumbled to himself, but had to agree. This was also good for Namine, because she wasn't even sure if she could just start 'dating' Roxas out of the blue like that, especially when she was this vulnerable…

"Alright, then. We'll let you two make your first _appearance_ at prom. It's in about three weeks, so I think that's plenty of time… right?" Sora looked around, but then focused on Namine. "Is that okay?"

Going with Roxas to prom? Namine never thought it would come down to this, but if it was the only way to get Riku back…

"Y-yeah. I don't mind."

"Great. Hmm…" Sora turned towards the board and wrote a number one. "Okay! Let's see… Riku likes girls with independence…" He wrote _independence_ on the board.

"How does that calculate?" Roxas asked. "Do you _really_ know Riku?"

"These are just for the girls he tends to go after." Sora faced Namine. "Think of how Namine was eight months ago."

Not even she could remember what she used to be like. However, Kairi spoke. "Oh yeah… Namine and I would always hang out, be silly, have good times… she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She always stood up for herself and her friends. I remember when I got in a fight with this one girl and Namine punched her lights out for me. Sure, it got us suspended but… she defended me." Kairi paused, giving Namine a sad look. "But ever since she and Riku started dating… she changed…"

"I did?" Namine became sensitive again.

"Yeah." Sora said. "You were always with Riku… even Riku and I stopped hanging out so much. You both changed on us."

"Now… you're really quiet. The only times you ever went out was when Riku took you out or something… I wasn't sure when to call you, because I thought you never had time anymore…" Kairi sat up. "Not only that, you used to be an A student. Now your grades are down. I don't know where your motivation went…"

Namine stayed silent. Everything they said was true.

Sora said, "Riku and I used to hang out a lot, but once he started dating you, he didn't even bother to call me. Even before then it was a little strange… I think Yuffie cheating on him really affected the way he viewed relationships."

Namine remembered when Riku was dating Yuffie; they were always talking and laughing with each other, there was tons of PDA, etc. They seemed like the perfect couple. She cringed at the thought of her ex boyfriend with his ex. She did cheat on him, in fact Riku wouldn't talk to anyone for almost a whole month after that. He was really depressed.

She also remembered pulling him out of that depression. As time went on, she developed a huge crush that lasted for a couple months. Riku finally opened up and asked her out under the sunset.

A few months passed and their relationship was great. It was almost like a dream. However, as they got more serious around the fourth month, Riku started becoming protective. He didn't want her to talk to other guys, go anywhere by herself, etc. Six months came and he started talking about marriage and how many kids he wanted. On their seven month anniversary, he promised he would propose to her before the end of the year. That sort of commitment scared Namine. She just wasn't ready for it.

She grew tired of his overly obsessive ways. She wouldn't answer his calls sometimes just to get away from him, but at the end of the day she would end up calling him back because she missed him.

What in the world was she feeling for eight months?

"Namine?" Roxas waved his hand in her face.

"Oh… sorry."

"Anyway, we need to begin your training." Sora spoke up.

"Training?" Kairi laughed.

"Both of you, stand up." Sora gestured for them to stand. Roxas and Namine got to their feet, both a little nervous.

"First thing's first. If you're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, you're going to have to be comfortable enough to hold each other's hand. Roxas, hold her hand." Sora pointed to Namine.

"Wait, Sora… this is too…" Namine's face went red. Was this really a good idea?

"Uh…" Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "Think of it this way. We're only _pretending_ to hold each other's hand. I like to try and think of it as another one of my plays or something. It's just acting."

"I don't think I'm a very good actor…" Namine said shyly.

"That's alright." Roxas smiled. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, _regardless of what Sora says_." He glanced towards Sora.

"Okay, okay. This was going to be harder than I thought…"

"Why don't we just wait until prom to figure this out?" Kairi asked.

Sora couldn't come up with anything else, so he had no choice but to agree once again. "I guess… but since you two are going to prom together, you have to match."

"Eh? Why?" Roxas asked.

"Couples do it all the time… which _reminds me_," Kairi looked at Sora. "I think I want a pink dress."

"PINK? Anything but pink!" Sora complained.

"Just kidding." Kairi giggled.

"ANYWAY, I guess we'll have to train right before prom. 'Til then, just act like you normally do around each other." Sora said.

*.*.*

* * *

Namine returned to school the next day. She caught a lot of people staring at her, whispering into their friend's ears as they watched her walk off. Namine tried to ignore the attention and met up with Roxas at her locker.

He was going through and organizing his locker. "Hey, Namine."

"H-hi."

They were supposed to just act casual around each other. When prom got closer he would _'ask'_ her to go with him, but for now they just had to show very small signs of a couple forming.

"Hi Roxas." Olette stood behind him.

"Oh, hey. Where have you been?"

Just then, Riku came and opened the locker next to Namine's. He didn't speak to her at all.

"Around." Olette giggled. "So, have you found a date for prom yet?"

Riku glanced up, but not for long. Namine wanted to say something to him, but something was holding her back.

"Oh… not yet, but I think I have someone in mind." Roxas said confidently.

Riku slammed his locker shut and walked off quickly.

"What's _his_ problem?" Olette asked.

"Ah, you know Riku. Always being pissy about something." Roxas joked. He looked at Namine, who was just staring off sadly into the distance. "Hey, you alright?"

"What? Oh…" Her eyes lowered. Seeing Riku that way just made her want to cry. Not only that, she had to see him again in her first hour, which was the class she was about to go to.

"Well, I'll see you later." Olette left.

Roxas turned towards Namine and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Hey, he'll come around."

"I don't know if I can face him…" Namine started shaking. There was no way she could sit right in front of him in class. "I want to skip…"

"Skip? You can't do that." Roxas told her.

"I'm scared… I don't want to go…"

"Namine…" Roxas sighed. "Do you want him back or not?"

"I… yes… I do…"

Roxas paused for a moment. He had an idea.

"Hey, come with me."

They only had about ten minutes before class started, but that was plenty of time. Roxas and Namine went to the end of the hallway where they couldn't be seen. The hallways were starting to clear up as everyone went to their classes, so Roxas felt like it was okay.

"In acting class, we always do breathing exercises before going out on stage. This might seem a little silly, but this is what my acting teacher taught us. Just do what I do."

Roxas moved his head in a circular motion. Namine watched him, not really wanting to do it. "First you've got to do this. Come on."

Namine hesitated, but decided to do it anyway. Nobody was watching. She copied him, feeling really strange.

"Now move your shoulders back." Roxas looked as if he was doing a really bad dance move. The craziness of it all made Namine giggle to herself, but she obeyed. "And… forward…" Roxas shifted his shoulders forward. "There you go, you've got it. Now… swim." His shoulders moved one at a time back and forth. Namine was actually having fun with this. She couldn't believe she was doing it.

"And now we're going to slowly bend over and touch our toes. By the way, make sure you're taking deep breaths as you do this. Breathing is vital." Roxas leaned over. "Just let your arms hang there…relax… breathe…" His eyes were shut. She did the same.

Namine actually felt relaxed from this. Her feelings of fear and worry seemed to have left her and now she was much better.

"Next… we're going to slowly come up…" Roxas moved as he explained, "making sure every part of our body is included, stand up straight, and… we're done!"

"That _was_ weird…" Namine said. "But thanks. I feel much better."

"You're welcome. That always helps me before I have to do something I'm nervous about. It's like a meditation thing when you get more into it."

Namine nodded. Roxas was pretty helpful.

*.*.*

* * *

The bell rang just as Namine walked through the classroom door. Her nervousness was coming back, but she tried to relax. Riku was writing something in a notebook, so he wasn't even paying attention to her. She sat down.

"Good morning, Riku." She smiled, shocking Kairi and Sora.

He didn't answer her. Namine didn't really give him time to do so either. "Hey, Kairi. Hey Sora."

"Hey, why were you late?" Sora asked.

"Oh…" She didn't want to say anything about Roxas just yet. "I had to pee."

Class began. It was a drag as usual, especially since Namine had Riku on her mind. He was _right_ behind her. She couldn't believe that she could still put a smile on her face, even though it was fake. Riku still didn't seem to care, however.

*.*.*

* * *

In her last class of the day, she and Riku were split into separate groups. Mr. Gundy gave everyone two more days to work on the project. Namine didn't really know the people in her group, so she didn't talk much, making her feel like she wasn't doing anything. She couldn't wait for class to be over…

She would watch Riku from time to time. He was acting like nothing happened and was getting along with his group really well. Not once did she catch him looking at her. It was like he never even dated her at all…

_'He really does hate me…'_

*.*.*

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, short chapter, but yeah. And that acting exercise was something I had to do… I wish I could remember all of it… my teacher was really funny. Ah, college is great sometimes. Anyway, review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Namine was really having doubts by the time Friday came; Riku hadn't talked to her at all. He still sat behind her in the two classes he was in, but it was like he didn't even know her. Whenever she was with Roxas, he would always give them dirty looks, however. She never thought Riku would be like this.

Not only that, he stopped talking to Sora and Kairi as well. He didn't sit with them at lunch. He seemed to have a new crew now.

"Did you see Riku with Tidus, Yuna and Wakka?" Kairi couldn't believe it herself.

"Yeah, I think Yuffie is over there too…" Sora whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Roxas asked, trying to see what they were seeing.

Namine looked across the cafeteria. Sure enough, Riku was sitting with them and having a good time. Sadness overcame her. Not only had he forgotten about her, he was starting to talk to Yuffie again. He couldn't still be in love with her, could he?

Roxas noticed Namine's sad state. "Hey, don't worry. It's just a matter of time. He'll come around."

"Yeah, Namine. Don't give up hope." Sora added.

"I really don't understand it though…" Kairi began, "why do you even want him back? I thought you couldn't stand him…"

"It's… complicated…" Was all Namine was going to say.

They all dropped the conversation, but nobody started another one. Namine couldn't take her eyes off of him; he was enjoying himself so much with them. How could he get over her so quickly?

Was he pretending too?

*.*.*

* * *

Namine was silent on the way back to class. Roxas glanced at her every now and then, not really sure what to say. He really wanted to make her feel better, but he just didn't know how. Seeing her—seeing _any_ girl like that was his greatest weakness.

Roxas gulped and looked away. He couldn't watch her anymore. He felt helpless.

The second half of class passed fairly quickly. Namine knew she was just one step closer to seeing Riku again, which was why she wished it wouldn't end.

"I guess I'll see you later on when we go look for prom dresses…" Roxas said, picking his books up.

"You mean when _Kairi_ and I go find dresses. You can't see what we pick out." Namine let out a small laugh, but she was still feeling down. He smiled and nodded.

"Right, because Sora and I have to find tuxes… I'm such an idiot sometimes…" Roxas smacked his forehead.

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

*.*.*

* * *

Namine rode with Kairi and Roxas in Sora's car to find what they needed for prom. Sora dropped them off at Destiny's Bridal, a store with mostly wedding dresses, but also sold prom dresses. He and Roxas went across the street to find their tuxes.

Kairi was very excited. Since she was running for prom queen, she wanted to have the best dress that _nobody_ wore. There was a huge selection of every single type of dress a girl could dream of; even Namine felt a little overwhelmed herself. Her mother had given her just enough money to get the perfect dress.

"I think I want a red dress…" Kairi started browsing through. Namine had no idea what color she wanted. Did she and Roxas really have to match?

"Try this one!" Kairi handed her a long, tight-fit green dress with golden sparkle designs. Namine inspected it, shrugged and went to try it on. She was up for anything at the moment.

Kairi went into the stall next to hers. After Namine had the dress on, she looked at herself in the three-way mirror. She didn't like the fact that her back was naked and the cut went almost down to her butt. It was pretty on her, but it just wasn't the right one.

"Namine, come look!"

Namine got dressed and came out. Kairi looked absolutely gorgeous. The dress was short in the front, almost down to her knees and dragged on the floor in the back. The light red layer sparkled.

"I don't really like this one." Kairi fixed the top.

"Eh, the shortness in the front I think is what makes it seem too much for you." Namine didn't really know too much about these things, but she did know a fashion disaster when she saw one. Kairi agreed and went to pick another one.

Thirty minutes went by and they still couldn't find a satisfying dress. They had probably tried on about fifteen dresses by now, but none of them was doing it for them. Kairi was getting frustrated.

"Ugh… why can't I find one?" The hangers screeched.

Namine saw a beautiful yellow dress in the corner of her eye. Taking it off the hanger, she was blown away. It was just her size and style; long, but not poofy. The ruffles that went little ways past the knees and flowed in the back made it even more perfect. There were golden flower designs embroidered across the waist and diagonally under the chest area, connecting on the side. There wasn't too much focus on the bust area, which was great. The straps would help hold it up. Her back was covered. She had to try it on.

"I love it!" Namine exclaimed in the dressing room, rushing out to show Kairi. She was just about to try on another dress, but she gasped.

"Oh my goodness, Namine! That's amazing!"

Namine's face went red. She _had_ to have this dress. She didn't even bother to check the price tag…

Luckily, it was in her range. She was so excited. Now she had to worry about how she would do her hair, what shoes she would get, etc. She hadn't felt this happy about anything in a while. She changed back into her clothes and held onto it tightly, eager to buy it.

Kairi walked out of the dressing room slowly. "I found it…"

It was a beautiful, layered red dress with a drop-v waist, three huge, luxurious red rose designs with pedals hanging on strings on the side, another rose design just above the bust area off to the opposite side and sparkling, silver dots all over the top area.

"Wow, Kairi… you look like a princess…" Namine was almost jealous of how beautiful she was.

"Psh, is _that_ what you're wearing?" They heard a voice behind them.

Yuna and her friends Rikku and Paine stood there, all looking completely disgusted at what Kairi chose. Kairi glared at them, but couldn't fight back.

"Yuna's dress is going to be _way_ better than yours!" Rikku said, laughing. "She's definitely going to win!"

Kairi couldn't think of anything to say back to them, so she just stood there. She liked the dress, so why did it matter?

"Hey, back off. It doesn't matter who has the best dress." Namine scolded, stepping forward.

"Shut up. I heard you were crying like a baby when Riku broke up with you. You have nothing to say to us." Paine crossed her arms.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Namine defended herself. "Kairi looks better than all of you put together and she and Sora are definitely more liked than you! Kairi has a pure heart, she makes good grades and _cares_ about others and what do you do?" She directed this towards Yuna. "You put others down and talk about how much _better_ you are. So why don't you just go home and leave us be?"

Kairi went back to change. She didn't want to face them right now, but she was really surprised Namine was standing up for her, especially the way she's been the past few days. Namine almost couldn't believe it herself; it must've been the dress that boosted her confidence because she was on a roll. Yuna, Rikku and Paine huffed and stomped off. She had won.

"I can't believe I just did that." Namine blinked a few times. She heard some sobbing coming from Kairi's direction. She knocked on the door, pressing hear ear against it. "Kairi, are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine."

"Come on, what's wrong?"

Kairi sniffled. She put the dress on the hanger and opened the door, wiping tears from her eyes. "That was so sweet of you, Namine…" She smiled. "Do you really think I'm going to win?"

"Think? I know it. There's no way you can lose."

"Thank you…" Kairi hugged her tightly. Just then, Sora and Roxas showed up.

"Kairi, why are you crying?" Sora rushed to her side.

"I'm fine. They're tears of joy." She hid the dress out of sight. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything."

"Namine, you seem to be doing a lot better," Roxas mentioned, noticing how much happier she looked. "I think this is the first time I've seen you truly smile."

"Hey Roxas, save the flirting for prom." Sora teased.

"Flirting?" Roxas' face turned slightly red.

"So, did you guys find your tuxes?" Namine asked.

They both nodded. "Yup."

"I hope you got a red tie." Kairi grinned at Sora.

"We have to buy these…" Namine and Kairi headed over to the register. Sora and Roxas waited outside so they couldn't see what they were getting. They met up with them outside and loaded into Sora's car.

"I'm starving." Roxas patted his stomach.

"Fast food, anyone?" Sora suggested.

*.*.*

* * *

After they ate, they all decided to go to the beach. Sora and Kairi walked ahead of them, holding hands and getting extremely close to each other. The sun was setting in the distance.

_'I hate sunsets…'_ Namine thought to herself, staring down at the sand. Roxas paced quietly next to her. He seemed to be enjoying his surroundings.

"The beach is great. This is my first time." Roxas started.

"Really?" Namine was amazed.

"Yeah. Twilight Town is just a huge city. There's nothing like this anywhere nearby." He stopped and looked out into the ocean.

"Oh…" Namine looked away. She was remembering Riku again.

Roxas blinked. "What's the matter?"

They seemed to have lost Sora and Kairi a long time ago. They were nowhere to be found, making the situation quite awkward for the two of them.

"Nothing." Namine started to walk again.

"I like this place. It's so peaceful." Roxas remained there.

"I wish it could be like that again…"

"Huh?" Roxas glanced over at her. She didn't mean to say that.

"Riku asked me out under the sunset." She finally admitted. Pain overcame her once again.

"I see." Roxas didn't move. "But I wouldn't let that ruin such natural beauty."

"What do you mean?" She raised her eyebrow.

Roxas shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "It's just so relaxing; I don't see how anyone could come here and not feel… I don't know… free?" He was trying to choose his words carefully, obviously not really working for him. "It's hard to explain."

"Hm." Namine went over and stood next to him. "I don't know. I guess nothing really seems amazing anymore."

"Nothing?" Roxas asked. "But I saw you earlier. You were—"

"I know how I was. But at the end of the day, I'm still the same train wreck I've been for the past few months."

"Namine…"

"I can't just pretend to be happy…" Now she was just rambling, trying to express whatever she was feeling.

Roxas stepped forward into the water, getting his shoes and the bottom of his pant legs wet. He leaned over and cupped his hands, closing his eyes and counting to three. He lifted himself up, walked back over to Namine and opened his hands, revealing a small fish inside.

"Wow, that's awesome. How'd you do that?"

Roxas shrugged once again. "Lucky skill, I guess." He put the fish back into the water and watched it swim off. "My grandfather taught me that when I was young. It's… a little strange. He would say, _catch a fish, make a wish, let it go and wait._" Roxas laughed at himself. "I'm sure he was just messing with me because I was a kid… you know, making me believe in those fairytales or something."

"That is a little weird, but I still thought that was cool." Namine said.

"Ha. I used to love going on adventures with my grandpa. He showed me so many things about nature. When I look out into this ocean, I'm reminded of him." Roxas shook his head. "What am I talking about?"

"Huh? Are you embarrassed or something?" Namine asked, leaning forward to get a glimpse of his face.

"It's not part of the _man_ contract to talk about feelings." Roxas said sarcastically. "But meh, who cares?"

"Yeah. I don't mind at all. It just means that you use your brain more than your balls." Namine felt a little weird for the way she said that, but Roxas laughed.

"You're funny. That's cute."

"Hey, there you guys are! What have you been doing?" Kairi and Sora showed up.

"Just admiring the view." Roxas told them, glancing at Namine for a second and then looking away.

"Uh huh…" Sora eyed them, but dropped it. "Anyway, Kairi and I found a picnic table over there. Let's go sit."

"Okay."

*.*.*

* * *

Sora found a food stand. Still hungry, he bought some food and joined them all at the table. Sora gobbled it down. That boy loved to eat.

"Sora, slow down!" Kairi nudged him.

"But I'm—"

"Eww, don't talk with food in your mouth." Kairi sighed. "Anyway… Namine stood up for me today."

"Really?" Sora wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at Namine.

"Yeah. Yuna and her crew came by and tried to insult us."

"What? That's funny. Tidus, Wakka and some other guy came into the store to bug us too." Sora mentioned.

"Yeah, they were saying crap like we suck, we're losers, blah blah." Roxas added. "They were just making themselves look like idiots."

"I believe it." Kairi said. "No, but Namine was amazing. I didn't know she had it in her."

Namine's face went red. "I was just stating the truth."

"You're getting better already." Sora said. "Keep it up. We like it when you're happy."

Namine was beginning to wonder if Riku was really worth another shot. Maybe she was mistaking her so called _love_ for him for something else and the truth was that she really didn't need him. Kairi, Sora and Roxas seemed to fill that void of loneliness. They were so silly, down to earth and definitely always there for her. They each had their own ways of bringing her up again, and she appreciated them for that. Whether Riku was just trying to play it off and pretend like it was nothing or he really was over her, frankly, it didn't really matter at the moment.

She didn't have to have a boyfriend to be happy, right?

*.*.*

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go! I actually wrote another version of this chapter earlier, but wasn't satisfied with it so I rewrote it to this. Like it? Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I played the new KH game today… I don't like the card system much but other than that it's pretty good. Just in case you wanted to know!

*.*.*

* * *

**Ten**

For the first time in a while, Namine was able to come home and rest without any interference from Riku, her mother or any annoying telemarketers. The house was filled with peace and quiet.

She turned on the kitchen light. She wanted to make something; something special for her friends. Taking out the cookbook, she browsed through. Namine selected peanut butter brownies and got right to it.

Usually when she cooked, it was because she was angry or upset, but today she was feeling so much better. Maybe Riku was ignoring her and hanging out with his ex-girlfriend, but she didn't need him at the moment. She felt proud and independent.

Kairi, Sora and now even Roxas were always making her feel special. It was that kind of unconditional love between friends and that seemed to be all she needed right now. They never lied to her, they never hurt her; they only brought her happiness. Kairi was always understanding and sweet, Sora always made her laugh somehow and Roxas just had a very different way of doing things that made him cool. She didn't quite understand it all yet, but all she knew was that they were awesome.

She carefully put the brownies in the oven and set the timer. And now, she would wait.

Namine got out her dress, covered herself with it as if she was pretending to wear it and twirled around. She imagined being on the dance floor having a great time _without_ Riku and with people that _really_ cared for her. Namine took in a deep breath and smiled. It was going to be great.

As she was laying her dress down on the table, her phone rang. (And yes, it was fixed) It was a number she didn't recognize, but since she was in such a good mood she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Namine. It's Roxas…" He sounded a little strange on the phone, as if he was nervous. "Uh, Kairi gave me this number."

"Oh, it's okay. What's up?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing… you know, just hoping you were okay."

Namine felt her heart pounding in her chest a little harder for some reason. "Oh… I'm good. Why?"

The silence on the other end scared her a little, but she held on. Roxas finally said, "Just wondering. We all know how you've been these past few days and well… we just want you to be happy."

"That's sweet." Namine smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, I'd better go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Namine hung up. That was a strange conversation.

Oh well. It didn't matter. That just proved once again how much her friends cared about her and she was glad. The timer buzzed.

Namine turned off the oven, put on the gloves and pulled the brownies out. They smelled so good she just wanted to eat them right then. Tomorrow she would bring them to school for Sora, Kairi and Roxas.

*.*.*

* * *

Namine crawled into her bed, ready for a goodnight's sleep. Pulling her covers over her so it covered everything but her head, she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

_"Wow, the ocean is wonderful." Said Namine. She was in a yellow bikini. She ran out into the water and jumped right into the small wave approaching the shore. She swam through the beautiful, bright blue waters. Fish all rushed to get away from her. She continued deeper and deeper out into the ocean._

_She came up for air, pulled her hair back and looked around. In the distance there was a red, yellow and pink sky. She admired it for a little bit. Her feet couldn't touch the ocean floor anymore. She went farther than she thought she did. Giggling, Namine turned around, but was taken back._

_The land was gone. Everywhere she turned it was all water. Feeling really frightened, Namine didn't know what to do. She started to swim away from the red and yellow sky, but it only seemed to pull her closer. She heard loud rumbling noises behind her. A huge wave that was probably close to twenty feet was coming in her direction. Namine screamed and tried to swim away, but the current was too strong. She reached out and shut her eyes tightly._

_"Help! Someone help me! Please!" Water engulfed her, sucking her under. She couldn't breathe; she struggled to get out but it wasn't working. A big amount of pressure pushed her forward, but by then she was already out._

_She brushed up onto the shore, completely unconscious. Another wave of water hit her._

_"Namine!"_

_"She's over here, hurry!"_

_"Oh goodness, what do we do?"_

_"I guess I'll have to do CPR…"_

_Air pumped into her lungs. Namine choked water up. She continued to cough. The nasty taste of salt water made her tastebuds cringe. She opened her eyes._

_"Oh thank goodness…" Kairi said._

_"Riku, you saved her!" Sora patted Riku on the back._

_"Riku…?" Namine was still out of it. She looked over and saw him kneeling down by her._

_"Hey guys, is she alright?" Roxas came running out of nowhere._

_"No thanks to you." Riku turned to Namine. "I was so worried about you…"_

_"Roxas!" Sora scolded, "You were supposed to be looking after her!"_

_"What? You never told me that!" Roxas shot back._

_"Huh?" Namine felt a little dizzy. Riku held her up in his arms. She looked out into the ocean again. Sora and Roxas were arguing in the background. Soon their voices faded. Riku disappeared, causing her to fall back into the sand. When she lifted herself up again, they were all gone._

_"Guys? Hey! Where'd you go?" Namine walked around wobbly, feeling very lightheaded but nevertheless really confused. She could hear the waves building up again, but this time she saw someone standing in the midst of it all._

_She ran closer to the shore. The wave was still going, but only seemed to be moving in place. Namine squinted her eyes. "Riku!" She called out, not really sure if it was him or not. She didn't want to go back into the water, she was too afraid to. "Riku!" Still no answer._

_"Sora? Kairi? Roxas?" It was just a black figure._

_"Namine!"_

_"Namine!"_

_"Namine!"_

_Her name was called over and over again. It sounded like five hundred people were trying to get her attention at once. It was getting too loud. Namine covered her ears, but she still couldn't block it out._

_"Namine!"_

_"Stop it!" She screamed, falling to her knees. "What do you want from me? Leave me alone!"_

_They only got louder. Namine tried to open her eyes. Nobody was around. She focused back on the ocean. The black figure still stood there. He then put his hand forward and the wave began to move again._

"NOOO!" Namine kicked and screamed in her bed so much that she fell off, knocking something down with her, which woke her up.

"Ouch…" Namine looked around. She was in her room. "It was… just a dream…" She rubbed the back of her head confusedly. When she put it on the floor, she touched something. It was the picture of her and Riku.

She stared at him. She wanted to touch him, to hold him, kiss him… but she knew she couldn't. She wanted to hear his voice. Namine held the picture close to her and hugged it. A tear rolled down her cheek.

She just couldn't forget him that easily.

*.*.*

* * *

In the morning, Namine wrapped some brownies in plastic bags and put them in her lunchbox. Despite her sadness and her weird dream the night before, today she was going to try and smile for her friends. She didn't go out of her way to make these for them for nothing, right?

She waved goodbye to her mother and headed out the door. When she arrived at school, she eagerly looked around for any sign of them. She figured she would at least see Roxas at his locker next to hers, so she just shrugged and went over there.

To her surprise, all three of them were there as well as the rest of the hallway. Confused as to what was going on, Namine pushed through and tried to get to her locker. Sora was facing Riku and he wasn't too happy. Roxas stood behind him, probably to back him up while Kairi was farther back in the crowd.

"Why do you keep hurting her, Riku? Huh?"

"It's none of your business." Riku opened his locker and tried to ignore his friend.

"And why don't you talk to me anymore?" Sora added, sounding very much in pain. "Why don't you talk to any of us anymore?"

Namine had never seen Sora this way. He was always laughing, making jokes and smiling. Sora wasn't the type to fight…

"Kairi, why's he doing this?" Namine asked nervously. She really didn't want him to.

"Actually… this is my fault." Kairi admitted. "I tried to confront him first, but then Sora stepped in when he wouldn't answer me…"

Their attention was turned over to Sora and Riku again. Sora slammed Riku's locker shut, enraged. Riku grabbed his collar and threw him against the locker, holding him up off the ground. Gritting his teeth, something was holding him back from doing anything else. Everyone gasped. Roxas was about to jump in, but Sora stopped him.

"No, Roxas. Don't. I can handle him." He turned back to Riku. "You can't do it, Riku. I know you. You wouldn't hurt me." Sora said proudly. He knew Riku was a lot stronger than he was, but that didn't stop him. If he were to get hurt, it wouldn't matter. Riku was his friend.

Riku didn't take his eyes off of him. He was obviously pissed. His fingers were starting to give in to the heaviness. He dropped Sora to the ground.

"Don't get in my way. Next time, I won't be so lenient." He glared and then stomped off, pushing through the crowd rudely and disappearing. Sora took some deep breaths, amazed that he was even able to stand up to Riku. However, it made him feel terrible. His eyes lowered. This was the worst Namine had ever seen Sora, even worse than when he revealed his secret. He was devastated.

Kairi rushed over and tried to comfort him, but it didn't work. Sora put his hands in his pockets and walked in the opposite direction. This probably ruined his chances of becoming prom king, but he didn't care. He didn't want to lose one of his best friends. It tore him up inside that Riku was being that way.

*.*.*

* * *

Sora went home early that day. When he left he didn't say goodbye to anyone, not even Kairi. Everyone felt sorry for him; they seemed to understand what he was going through. Riku was getting a lot of negative attention because of that, but frankly he could care less. He just minded his own business. Namine couldn't do anything. She looked at her lunchbox where her brownies were and sighed. She thought today would be a good day.

They were all quiet during lunch. Roxas kept glaring over at Riku from time to time. Kairi wouldn't eat; she just took her straw and twirled it around in the mashed potatoes. Namine kept everything to herself. Once again, he friends were just trying to help her but ended up getting hurt. It affected all of them.

"Well…" Namine began. Kairi and Roxas glanced up at her. She pulled out the brownies she made, neatly wrapped and everything with a red ribbon. "I made these last night. I wanted to thank you guys for making me feel better…" Namine tried to smile, but knew the situation was terrible. However, they always did that for her…

"Thank you, Namine." Kairi grinned a little. "Peanut butter? That's new." Her voice was low, but she really was expressing her utmost gratitude.

"Thanks." Roxas took the brownie and opened it.

"This is really good, Namine." Kairi told her, not able to put it down. Namine nodded and watched them eat.

"I agree." Roxas said, sounding a little better.

*.*.*

* * *

Right before she and Roxas were about to part ways after class, she dug into her lunchbox. "Roxas, wait a minute."

"Hm? What is it?"

She handed him another peanut butter brownie. "Give this to Sora, please. Tell him I hope he feels better."

Roxas nodded and smiled. "Will do. This can brighten anyone's day. You've helped a lot, Namine."

She felt her face going red, making it an awkward moment. Roxas' smile faded, but he just stared. Namine looked away and picked up her books.

"Thanks, Roxas. I'll see you later."

"See ya." He waved, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

*.*.*

* * *

**A/N**: Uh oh, Roxas! I finally figured out a purpose for my title! (Haha) Find out what it is later on! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Prom was only a day away. Sora had gotten over the fact that he and Riku weren't really friends anymore, or at least that they were on some sort of "break." He was his normal, funny and relaxed self. With the school year coming to a close, everyone was feeling the pressure.

"My letter from TTU hasn't come yet…" Kairi tapped her fingers nervously on the table. "I guess I didn't get in…"

"Even if you didn't get in they would send you a letter, right?" Kairi punched Roxas in the arm. She then put her head down and whined. Namine patted her back.

"You'll get in, Kairi. Don't worry."

Sora put his cup down and sighed heavily. "I can't believe prom is tomorrow…"

"Why are you so nervous?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Me? Nervous?" Sora laughed. "N-never…"

"You're stuttering." Kairi noticed.

"S-So?" Sora looked away.

Voting sheets came around during their class time. Of course Namine and Roxas voted for Sora and Kairi, but besides Tidus and Yuna, they really didn't know any of the others. After class, a lot of people were telling others who they voted for. Namine was hearing so many votes for Tidus and Yuna, that she was becoming a little discouraged. They were pretty popular. Sora and Kairi were well known, but Tidus and Yuna seemed to do a lot more. Yuna was always on the "A Honor Roll." She did forty different extracurricular activities, social work, etc. However, she was stuck-up, always thinking she was better than everyone. Unfortunately, only those who compete with her would know that. Tidus on the other hand was the captain of the Blitz ball team. He helped them win every game. Not only that, he also played basketball and ran track. He was the teacher's pet half the time. He was a comedian. Everyone seemed to like him. Could Kairi and Sora really compete with that?

Kairi always had good grades. Maybe not all A's all the time, but she worked hard. She was nice to everyone (but Sora). She didn't judge people, she would never start a fight without a good reason and she was always on time to everything. Kairi has good morals and knows what she wants out of life. Do these people know that? Sora is determined yet silly at the same time. He knows when to be serious. People don't know it, but Sora's also a very hard worker. He gets good grades as well, another reason why he was a good match for Kairi. He's always wanting to help someone, no matter what. If anyone deserved the prom king and prom queen titles, it would be these two. That's what Namine believed, at least.

With all of that said, all they could do was wait for the results.

*.*.*

* * *

There was a pep rally outside instead of sixth hour that day. This made Namine happy since she didn't have to spend an hour trying not to look or think of Riku while he was in the same room as she was. Everyone gathered around their friends on the bleachers.

"Pep rallies suck." Sora said, resting his head on Kairi's shoulder.

"I've never been to one." Roxas said. The band was playing some song nobody recognized, but it was catchy nevertheless. "I've always wanted to learn how to play some kind of instrument."

"Hey, Namine, did you know Roxas sings?" Sora flashed a mischievous grin over at her. Roxas' face went red.

"Oh, really?" Kairi said excitedly. "Sing for us, Roxas!"

"Not here!" He said, acting sheepish. "I don't sing just for anyone."

Namine smiled and looked out onto the field. There were some cheerleaders (Yuna was part of that too) dancing. Then, from the corner of her eye she saw Wakka, Tidus and—Riku. Wait, why was he there? And…

What were they _wearing_?

Sora busted out laughing. "Oh my goodness! They're wearing _cheerleading outfits_! That's hilarious! Kairi, where's the camera?"

Riku, Tidus and Wakka started 'mocking' the cheerleaders, making everybody laugh as they jumped up and down like school girls and were just being plain idiots. Namine couldn't hold it in; Riku actually looked like a chick, minus the chest area. The three boys put their arms around each other's shoulders and started to dance, kicking their legs out. They were very unorganized, but that just made it funnier.

"He looks like a girl, but I'm still pissed at him." Kairi giggled, snapping a picture with her camera.

"Major blackmail!" Sora said.

Roxas had gotten over the fact that there were three guys dressed in drag and was looking off into the distance at other things. Namine leaned over to see what he was looking at.

"The band is really good." Roxas admired. "I mean, I've had piano lessons before, but…" He paused and saw Namine watching him. "Oh, sorry… I'm just mumbling."

"That's okay." Namine answered. She had also gotten tired of seeing Riku like that, because the negative images of him were starting to come up again. She sighed and stretched back, almost falling in between the seats. Roxas caught her.

"Whoa, you alright?" Roxas asked, laughing at her.

"Hey, that's mean. I'm fine." Namine straightened up.

Roxas smiled and turned his head back towards the field. He was starting to see who Namine really was behind all of that pain. He wanted to get to know her more, but that barrier was still there. But he was in no hurry—it wasn't like they were _really_ dating, right?

Speaking of that, Sora seemed to read his mind. "Hey, Roxas, Namine!"

"What?"

"Today you have to at least give out the impression that you're more than just friends." He winked at them both.

"I didn't know we were still doing that…" Namine said shyly, getting a little tense.

"You still want Riku back, don't you?"

Honestly, Namine didn't even know anymore. She was always hurting while she was with him; it was only when he wasn't there that she actually was feeling for him. Is that the kind of relationship she wanted? Riku didn't seem to care for her anymore, why should she?

Sora blinked a few times. She wasn't answering him, so he just assumed. "Well… in that case…"

"How about we just go to the prom and have fun… _as friends_!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Friends?" Sora repeated.

"You know what I mean. Let's just go and have a good time. Namine, you don't even have to worry about Riku. Forget him."

"Sounds good to me." Roxas agreed.

Maybe they were right. She could have just as much fun without Riku, so why bother? She was tired of crying over someone that didn't care for her. It was time to start over.

"Alright. I'm fine with that!" Namine smiled.

*.*.*

* * *

When Namine got home, she didn't even bother to take her shoes off. She ran down to the basement. Her painting of the heart no longer had a meaning to her anymore. She wanted to rip it to shreds. She was happy now. She didn't have a care in the world, at least about him.

"Screw Riku!" Namine said proudly, ripping the paper down.

"Namine?" Her mother appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you."

She seated herself on the couch. Her mother sat in the rocking chair, moving back and forth a few times before she spoke. "I haven't heard from Riku in a while. Did you—"

"We broke up." Namine answered, unaffected.

"So who are you going to prom with? Isn't that tomorrow?"

Namine nodded. "Did I show you my dress? You have to see it!" Namine got up, but her mother stopped her. She was a little more serious at the moment.

"Namine, sit down."

"What is it?"

Her mother leaned forward and sighed. "Honestly, I am _so_ glad you two broke up. I was really sick of hearing that phone ring… and watching you cry. You deserve better."

"I know…" Namine sat down. "He's not worth it anymore. I'm over him."

Her mother smiled and hugged her. After they parted, she asked, "So who are you going with?"

"Kairi, Sora and Roxas. I don't have to have a date, do I?"

"No… who's this Roxas?"

"Oh…" Namine started blushing a little, but didn't know why. "He's Sora's cousin. He came here so he could go to a real school for once… he was home schooled."

"Do you like him?"

"Mom, he's just a friend."

*.*.*

* * *

That night, Namine decided to relax and just watch television for the time being. Of course there was nothing on. She picked up her phone and browsed through the few numbers she had. She came to Riku's name.

_'Delete it…'_ She told herself.

Right under it was Roxas' number. She stared off at it for a while. Her mind began to wander. She pictured him and how he was in her dream; scared and confused at the same time.

_'Watching over me? What does that mean…?'_ Namine reminisced. Maybe it was just a silly dream, or maybe it had something more to it. In real life, Roxas did seem to care for her well being, but it wasn't his _duty_ to protect her. They weren't close like that. On the other hand, Riku was the one that saved her.

_'Why am I thinking about this?'_ Namine pressed the button up back to Riku's name. She went to the menu and held the cursor on delete for the longest time. She started shaking. A rush came over her. She was over him, wasn't she? She didn't need his number anymore. Doing this would mean letting go of him forever, right? If she did this one little thing, maybe she could get him out of her life. But…

She didn't want to.

Namine closed her phone and put it down. Tons of emotion overcame her. The memories began to flow through her mind, filling her with even more pain. It was too difficult for her to just get rid of him. He was the only one she ever had…

'_Tomorrow night… I must prove to him…'_ She wasn't strong without him, no matter how much she tried. She couldn't move on. Riku was everything to her. She wanted to make it work somehow; after three or four weeks of not saying much at all to him, she had to show him—at least _let him know_ how much she loves him.

There was no other way.

*.*.*

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I don't know how to make this chapter any longer. But, I do know that the next two chapters will be prom… so yay! And SO sorry for not updating for like a week or so… work is killing me right now. But I promised myself I would finish this chapter today. So everyone, have a Merry Christmas!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kairi and her mother came over to pick her and her mom up at eight in the morning so they could go and get their hair and makeup done at the salon. Namine seated herself in the chair and looked into the mirror. She really hadn't thought about what she wanted to do with her hair. The lady gave her a book of hairstyles for prom. She flipped through, trying to find the best one. She came across a cute part up-do with beautiful golden jewels that matched her dress. The rest of it was curled. She liked it.

"This one." Namine pointed. The stylist nodded and began combing her hair.

Kairi knew exactly what she wanted to do. She was talking with the hair stylist, laughing and telling her about how she wanted to be prom queen. Namine couldn't move her head, so she just listened.

"So do you both have dates?" Asked Sandy, Kairi's stylist.

"Yes. I'm going with my boyfriend… but…" She glanced over at Namine without moving her head.

"And I'm going with her boyfriend's cousin." Namine said, shocking her.

"So Roxas _is_ your date?" Kairi asked, excited.

_Date_ to her was such a strong word at the moment, especially for someone she only thought of as a friend. Namine blushed a little and didn't answer; just stared off into the mirror.

"Aww, how adorable." Kairi's mother commented.

"No, it's not like that." Namine said. She felt her stomach twist.

"How long have you and your boyfriend been dating?" Sandy asked, beginning to curl Kairi's hair.

"Um, we were best friends for the longest time and… not too long ago we just started dating." Kairi answered. Her face turned red.

"You two are meant for each other." Namine said.

"What is he going to do after high school?" Sandy questioned, as if she doubted they would be together forever.

"I know he wants to be a counselor of some sort…" Kairi pondered. "But he hasn't really said anything about what college he wants to go to. He said he wanted to work for a year and save up some money… or something like that. The only problem is…" Her eyes lowered. "We're going to be separated if I get into TTU…"

"Maybe he'll move there. Roxas lives in that town, doesn't he?" Namine asked, trying to lighten things up a bit.

"I doubt it. Sora's too attached to this place."

Sandy continued to question them both for the remainder of the time. Their hair was finally finished after two hours. Preparing for prom was the worst, but Namine only had one thing on her mind.

*.*.*

* * *

They all went out for a mini-brunch. Kairi was texting a lot—probably to Sora. Namine felt a little uncomfortable. Even texting was reminding her of him.

Also, would _flirting_ with Roxas _really_ get Riku's attention? Well—it definitely would; but would he do anything about it? She felt sort of bad. She was going to be _using_ Roxas. She didn't want to do that… but then again, he agreed to help her out, didn't he? And the fact that Riku was flirting a lot with his ex-girlfriend only made it even more confusing.

Kairi stayed at her house for the rest of the day; but they had very little time to interact with each other. The boys would be there at five o'clock sharp, ready to go. They had two hours left before that, so they had to make sure they looked perfect; especially the future prom queen.

"Oh my gosh… I'm so nervous…" Kairi tapped her fingers on the table as her mother painted her nails on her other hand.

Namine was more worried than anything. Prom night only comes once for most people (unless you fail a grade or go to another school's prom as well), but it was just one night. Riku has been ignoring her for weeks—it all led down to this.

Their makeup was on, necklaces, earrings, everything. Finally, about thirty minutes before it was time to go, they were ready. As it got closer and closer to prom time, Namine was really starting to have second thoughts once again.

"This will never work, Kairi…" Namine was shaking.

"Oh… you still want him back?"

Namine nodded shyly. "I had always dreamed of this night... when he would piss me off I would just go off into some fantasy land. Him holding me close… whispering in my ear how much he loves me… the lights dimmed…" She blushed and stopped for a moment. All of the images were playing in her head like movies. She felt herself getting weaker…

"Namine, snap out of it." Kairi said boldly, shocking her friend. "You can't depend on Riku anymore. He's changed." She sighed and tried to speak in a nicer, more caring tone. "I've seen you suffer for too long. Do you really think that by getting back with him—that things will go back to how they used to be? Is that what you're expecting?"

Namine never expected things to be perfect again. All she knew was that she loved him so much--

"You don't love him, Namine. You're mistaken." Kairi told her. What did she know?

"W-what?" Namine hated the reality check.

"You're in such denial. You _know_ he's obviously over you… and I'm so sorry if I'm wrong about all of this but that's what it looks like to me. He's gotten back with Yuffie. I don't know _what_ he's doing with her, but it doesn't seem like he wants anything to do with you anymore."

Her words were so cold that it was hard to respond to it. She wanted to scream at her, but as much as she tried to get her words out she knew she was right.

"Namine, you're my best friend. I _hate_ seeing you hurt like this…" Kairi went over to hug her, but Namine moved away. She ran upstairs to her room and cried. Kairi followed and stood by her door. "I'm sorry, Namine… I just don't want you to keep chasing after something that's not there…"

"Please leave me alone… I don't want to go anymore…" Namine sobbed from the other side of the door.

"What?" Just then, the doorbell rang. She heard Sora and Roxas' voices downstairs greeting their mothers. Conflicted, Kairi tried to lower her voice.

"Namine… please don't miss out on this amazing night just because of some stupid boy. You'll regret it for the rest of your life…"

"Prom is too overrated!"

"What's going on? The boys are here…" Mrs. Kaida walked up the stairs. Kairi moved away from the door and let her pass.

"She doesn't want to go…"

Mrs. Kaida knocked on the door. "Namine, I'm opening it right now."

Surprisingly the door was unlocked. She and Kairi walked right in. Namine had her face in her pillow and she was crying hysterically. Her mother sat down on the bed and pulled her up.

"Come on, sweetie. Your beautiful makeup is getting messed up. Sit up."

"I don't care…" Namine sniffled. She really didn't want to be bothered. Right now, nothing mattered to her.

"Sora and Roxas are here. They're waiting to see how amazing you two look."

"Well tell them I'm not going…" Namine fell back over.

"I don't mean to be mean, but you're _going_. I did _not_ just spend a fortune so you could weep up in your room. Regardless, you _have _to go." Her mother demanded. "Now get up, put a smile on your face and get downstairs."

Mrs. Kaida and Kairi walked out of the room. Why was everyone being so mean to her? Did she really deserve this? Everybody but her seemed to be right today, but yet she still didn't want to listen. She was only proving Kairi's point even more.

Kairi was waiting outside of the door for her. Namine wiped her tears from her face and tried to keep her head up. If she could just _pretend_ she was okay, everything would be fine, right? Nobody would ask any questions and everything would presume normally.

"I thought we could walk down together, you know, surprise both of them at the same time…" Kairi told her, trying to smile and make her feel better.

Namine nodded but said nothing. She wasn't able to smile. At this point, she didn't know if anything in the world could make her feel better, not even Riku.

"I'll go first so I can give you some more time." Kairi said. "You ready?"

"I guess…" Her voice was still very low. Pretending was difficult.

Once Kairi started down the stairs, she couldn't stop. She grabbed Namine's hand and forced her to come with her. Namine tried her best to look up and smile. Kairi stopped her and told her to wait there.

"WOW!" Sora gasped at Kairi's presence. "I-I'm…" He took her hand and looked her up and down.

"Speechless?" Kairi giggled, kissing him. Sora was so entranced that he almost didn't even realize that she kissed him.

"Kairi, you look good." Roxas winked at her.

"Shut up, jerk!" She smacked him lightly. "Wait until you see Namine…"

Namine heard her name. Her stomach twisted. She wasn't ready to come down yet, but she had to. Everyone was waiting on her. Her heel touched the next step. She hesitated, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes were still a little red from crying, but maybe she could play it off. She took another step and another and before she knew it, she was facing everyone.

"Aww, there she is!" Mrs. Kaida flashed a picture. "Isn't she beautiful?"

She saw Roxas standing there in a matching tux. He was blinking constantly, unable to take his eyes off of her. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, putting his hand out.

She took his hand and stepped off the stairs. Roxas pulled a corsage with beautiful white flowers out from behind his back and examined it. "Okay, they showed me how to do this… I guess I just put it around your wrist, right?"

While Roxas was trying to figure it out, everyone else laughed. Even Namine chuckled a little, surprising herself. Once the corsage was around her wrist, they were ready to go.

"Have fun! No sex!" Mrs. Kaida called out after them as they all loaded into the limo Sora's parents rented.

*.*.*

* * *

"Wow, this limo is awesome!" Kairi exclaimed, seating herself next to Sora. Namine moved over to the other seat closer to the front. There were Pepsi's and Cokes in front of them. The stars on the beautiful blue ceiling lit up. Even the seats sparkled. The radio was on really low.

Roxas sat next to Namine, keeping a little distance in between them. She smiled at him. Oh, how she wished he was Riku…

"This is pretty nifty, Sora." Roxas said, looking around.

"Hehee. So Roxas and I are taking you ladies out to a fancy restaurant downtown called Heart's Halo." Sora said.

"What? Sora, that place is _expensive_!" Kairi said.

"So?" Sora grinned.

"Wow…" Namine was trying to pay attention to everything else. She reached for a coke, but Roxas stopped her.

"Let me get that for you." He grabbed one and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Namine said.

She never would have imagined prom like this. Being there with Sora and Kairi, yes, but with Roxas? It was starting to feel a little awkward to her. He wasn't being his normal self around her and it was kind of scary.

*.*.*

* * *

Heart's Halo was definitely a very expensive looking place. Namine never thought she would step foot in here. Roxas and Sora opened the doors and let them pass through first, just being gentlemen. They were seated and given menus.

There were a few other people in prom dresses and suits, but no one they recognized. Namine flipped through the menu, unsure of what to eat because she really didn't want to spend anymore than ten dollars on anything.

"Oh, don't worry by the way, Roxas and I are paying for your meals." Sora reassured them.

"Eh…" Namine felt a little weird. He wasn't even her boyfriend.

"Great!" Kairi pointed to something on the menu. "I want this, then!"

After everyone ordered, they all just sat there wondering what to say. Everyone else around them was having a good time and laughing about anything and everything.

"So… Namine," Roxas spoke and waited for her to look at him. "If you're still worried about getting Riku back, I think I have an idea on how to do it… and we don't even have to pretend to be a couple."

"We don't?" Namine raised an eyebrow.

Roxas shook his head. "Nope." He looked over at Sora and Kairi. "You can make a speech when you win, right?"

"We… can… I think." Sora blinked a few times. "Where is this going?"

"Well… if you can make everyone feel sorry for you and Namine and whatnot for losing your best friend, maybe Riku will feel guilty. Everyone will be looking down on him. Sure, it will be hell for him but… I think he deserves the humiliation."

"How will that work? Riku has gotten used to people hating him." Namine said.

"But with so much attention that will break him down."

"But I don't know how to make everyone feel sorry for me." Sora said. "I don't want them to. If I become prom king, it's because most people like me and want me to represent the class… you know?"

"Anyone can relate to losing a best friend." Roxas said, his eyes lowering. "Anyone can relate to losing someone they've loved…" He was starting to get emotional, but Namine really wasn't seeing where he was coming from with all of this.

"Why do you want to help me?" She asked finally, a question that has always lingered in her mind. "You don't even know me…"

"Namine…" Kairi said, but stopped.

"Because I know what it's like to be in so much denial that it causes everyone around me to leave because they're sick of me or something. I don't want that to happen to you—or anyone. As for Sora, he's family." Roxas took a sip of his drink. "My biggest fear is not being able to help those I care most about."

"That's sweet, Roxas." Kairi mentioned, seeing a different side to him.

"Yeah, well…" He stood up. "I'll be back."

Namine watched as he walked off. Did he really care for her that much? How could he? She barely knew anything about him, and vice versa. How could she really know that Roxas' only intention was to help his friends? It was hard for her to trust anyone but Sora and Kairi anymore. Everyone else was just deceitful and out to hurt her, right?

"I don't know if what he's saying will work, but I will definitely do something to get Riku's attention somehow…" Sora sighed deeply. "I'm sick of all the fighting…"

"Thanks guys…" Namine just played with her straw and waited for her food to come. She's been going in circles this whole time about Riku—now it was time to find out if he was _really_ into her or not. If she didn't get to him tonight, would she ever?

She just didn't know.

*.*.*

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I must go to work now… but hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm surprised at how close the personalities of Sora, Namine, Kairi and Roxas are to the real game... more Namine, haha, and I didn't really mean to do it. Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The limo arrived just in time, despite the tons of traffic going to and from the Grand Hotel. Sora had turned the radio on and they were all dancing in the limo until they got there. Namine actually laughed and had fun—and it was only about to get better.

The chauffer opened the door. Kairi and Namine got out first and waited for their dates. Sora happily took Kairi's hand and walked forward.

"Deep breaths, okay?" Roxas told her, grabbing her hand. Namine felt slightly bashful when his warm hand touched hers.

They were told to go up the stairs and to get in line with all the other couples for the walk. The front lobby wasn't really all that great looking, Namine thought; there were only a few decorations here and there and a huge banner draped under the stairs in front of the doorway saying "Class of '07" on it along with the theme. The lights were dimmed a little.

As they walked by everyone in line, Namine saw a lot of beautiful dresses. She almost envied them, but she was happy with her choice. Everyone was laughing and having a good time with their friends. Maybe tonight she can just forget Riku and worry about him later; she was with her friends, she had a good looking date—why should she be sad? You only get one night…

It was about another twenty minutes before anything started. The announcer, which was also their school principal, began to talk on the microphone down below.

"Welcome, class of 2007! How are you feeling?"

A bunch of cheering ensued. Namine even surprised herself and those around her by joining in and clapping.

"I've just got to ask, where are my prom king and prom queen runner-ups? Wave to everyone!"

Sora and Kairi waved around, a little embarrassed. Tidus and Yuna were closer to the front of the line.

"Why don't you four come down here?"

"Whoa…" Sora and Kairi turned to Namine and Roxas. "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah!" Namine exclaimed. "Go ahead. I'm fine."

Roxas nodded. Sora and Kairi made their way down the stairs. They met up with Tidus and Yuna on the floor.

Even if you hated her, you had to admit that Yuna looked amazing tonight. She probably had the most expensive dress out of everyone; it was cerulean blue with beautiful silver designs all over it; Her earrings and necklace probably cost a fortune. She was definitely a big competition for Kairi.

"We've also decided to do something a little different this year. We asked Tidus and Yuna to nominate two boys for Prom Prince and Sora and Kairi to nominate two girls for Prom Princess…" The principal cleared his throat. "And I have the results right here."

"Prom Prince? Princess? What the--?" Namine raised an eyebrow. "Sora and Kairi didn't tell us about this!"

"Now I'm not going to reveal the winners until later on, but here are the people they have chosen…" He opened the slip of paper. "Runner-ups for Prom Prince… chosen by Tidus and Yuna: Wakka Jericho and Riku Serizawa! Come down here, please!"

"WHAT?" Namine yelled out, covering her mouth shortly afterwards. That was the LAST person she wanted to see.

Namine's finger's curled up as she nervously waited for Riku to go down there. She tried to look the other direction, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it for long. There he was—shaking the principal's hand and standing at the end of the line next to Wakka. Even from a distance he looked really cute…

"Alright, now I'm going to announce the girls that Sora and Kairi chose for Prom Princess… let's see here…" He looked into his pocket and pulled out another piece of paper. "Olette Herrington and Namine Kaida! Come on down!"

Namine's heart skipped a bit. Damn you, Sora, damn you Kairi, was all she could think of. Was this their way of getting her and Riku back together??

"Now these two couples were not allowed to tell who they chose to each other. And now, it's all up to you guys to choose our Prom Princess and Prom Prince."

Namine was blushing severely by the time she got down there. She was sweating—she didn't want all of this attention. Everybody knew her relationship status with Riku by now, so she was pretty sure what was going through everyone's mind when she stood next to Riku on the floor.

This was the closest she had been to him in a while. He merely grinned at her, making her feel even worse.

"By the end of the night, you're going to vote for Prom Prince and Princess. Little slips will come around your tables or you can go over to the voting booth sometime before ten o'clock and cast your vote. The Prom King and Queen have already been chosen. Thank you and let's get another round of applause for these eight contestants!"

_'Contestants?'_ Namine thought to herself.

Roxas was leaning over the balcony waving at them. She wondered how he must be feeling at the moment—seeing her so close to Riku. He probably wanted to beat the snot out of him right about now, actually.

They all dispersed, did the walk down the stairs, took pictures and headed for the main ballroom. As soon as she left the lobby, everything changed. Namine held Roxas' hand as she followed behind Sora and Kairi towards the stairs. This place was so amazing that she seemed to forget all about the fact that Sora and Kairi nominated her for something she didn't even know about. Everywhere—wildflowers, brushes, beautiful pottery, small shops, even the ceiling had glowing stars on it making it look like a real night sky. There was a small fountain pond in the middle with a waterfall.

"Wow!" Namine had never been in such a beautiful place.

"This is pretty nice." Roxas admitted, still trying to take in his surroundings.

"And romantic!" Kairi swooned.

"Well? Let's go upstairs." Sora said, getting back in the line.

"Namine, I'm surprised." Roxas said to her as they were going up the stairs to the second floor.

"Why?"

"Well, you just seem a lot happier tonight. I don't know… it makes me happy." Roxas smiled.

Namine's face went red. He cared about her happiness?

Photo booths were set up upstairs and people were lining up to take pictures with their friends and their dates.

"Oh! Kairi, I have a payment for that. We should do it soon." Sora said, checking his pocket.

"Right-o." Kairi joked, holding onto his arm and walking ahead.

"I think Sora's mom got one for me too…" Roxas pulled out a slip of paper. "You don't mind taking a picture, do you?"

"Not at all." Namine grinned.

"Cool. Well then… shall we?"

"Right now?"

"Oh… we don't have to."

*.*.*

* * *

Namine and Roxas ended up getting in line for a picture before heading into the main ballroom. The photographer told them to get close to each other—something that made Namine a little iffy.

"Put your hands on his shoulders… and you, put your hands around her waist."

It was really awkward for them both, but they managed. Roxas took some deep breaths.

"Alright, great! Just like that! Looking good! Now you only get one picture—so look your best! Ready? One, Two…"

Just then, Riku walked up with Yuffie around his arm. Just as the photographer said three, Namine's eyes shifted the other way at him in disgust. The camera flashed and the picture was taken.

Namine gasped. She just messed it up!

"Oh… looks like if you want another one taken you're going to have to pay for it."

"No, that's alright. Let me see." Roxas took the prints from him and walked over to a booth. "Why aren't they showing up?"

"You have to wait for it… I completely messed up the picture… I'm sorry…"

He didn't say anything, just waited. Pretty soon the picture was clear enough. Roxas laughed.

"You look pissed! It's actually kind of funny."

"What? But…"

"It's only like ten dollars for another set of pictures… so if you want another one, we can do it later."

All Namine could do was accept it. She couldn't help the fact that Riku had to show up at that exact moment; it just irritated her to see him with his ex-girlfriend.

They went into the main ballroom and joined Kairi and Sora at the furthermost table in the back. They were talking and giggling with each other.

"Hey! Let me see the picture!" Kairi immediately said.

"Oh, it's hilarious." Roxas handed it to her.

"Namine, what happened?" Sora asked.

"I saw Riku."

Kairi busted out laughing. "I'm sorry, that _is_ funny."

Namine decided to just let loose and laugh with them. Might as well, right?

A waiter came up to them and asked what they wanted to drink. After that, Namine seated herself and got comfortable. The music was loud, but there weren't many people dancing. There was a small stage in the center. Roundtables were on both sides with the dance floor in the middle. It wasn't as big as she thought it would be, but it would work.

"Man, screw this! I want to dance!"

"Come on, Sora. You can't make yourself look any worse."

"What's that supposed to mean? Besides, the King and Queen have already been chosen so it doesn't matter what I do!"

"Oh!" Namine remembered, "Why did you guys nominate me??"

"Well, because you were our friend. We had no idea they were going to pick Riku, but we definitely weren't going to chose anyone else over you…" Kairi explained, hoping it all made sense.

"Do the Prom Prince and Princess have to… dance in front of everyone?" Namine asked worriedly.

"See… we nominated you far before you and Riku broke up." Sora began. "We didn't know it would be like this and we weren't allowed to change it either. Besides, who else would we chose? We were only supposed to choose two people to make it a fair game."

Voting slips were passed out to every table. Since she didn't know about the nomination, Namine was allowed to vote. She quickly picked Olette over herself—not wanting to win.

"I voted for you, if that's okay." Roxas said, folding the paper.

"What? Why?" Namine sunk down in her chair.

"If you want to get back with Riku, this might be the only way. If it weren't for that, I would've voted for you anyway."

"Roxas, what happened with Olette, anyway?" Kairi asked.

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. We just didn't talk after that night."

"I know why." Sora winked at him.

Namine wasn't listening to this whole conversation. She was looking around for Riku. How would _he_ feel if they had to dance together? Of course Namine had always wanted to slow dance with him at prom, but now she was having second thoughts. Was he really worth all this trouble?

The principal came on the microphone. "ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Nobody moved. The principal laughed and scratched his head. "Maybe this will help. MUSIC!"

Some rave music came on and everyone shot up and rushed towards the dance floor. Sora and Kairi went as well, leaving Roxas and Namine.

"Don't you want to dance?" Roxas asked, standing up.

"NAMINE! ROXAS, COME ON!" Kairi yelled over the music, and then continued to dance with Sora.

"I guess…" Namine took Roxas' hand and followed him to the dance floor where Sora and Kairi were. She didn't really know how to dance, but then again that excuse was old. She laughed as she watched Sora and Kairi spin around and do moves she's never seen before. Actually, Kairi was a pretty good dancer. Sora just looked like—nevermind.

Namine swayed back and forth, trying to feel the music and just go with it. She felt a little shy—she didn't want to dance in front of everyone. She was getting pushed around in the crowd and she didn't like it. Namine saw a girl grinding on a guy, someone doing the Macarena, and everyone was just letting loose like they didn't have a care in the world. Was she the only one with cold feet?

Kairi grabbed her hands and told her to follow what she was doing. She dropped to the ground, pulling Namine down with her and then came back up and continued to jam.

"WOO!"

After about thirty minutes of nonstop rave and rap music, it was finally time for a slow song. A lot of people left the floor and went back to their tables. Just before Namine was about to do so, Roxas stopped her.

"Uhm…" He blushed a little. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Namine's heart was pounding. He was really making an effort to be with her, wasn't he? Of course she tried to ignore it before, but maybe Roxas really liked her…

"Sure, why not. What do I got to lose, right?" Namine giggled and put her head on his chest. Thinking about what she said, she felt a little bad. "You know what I mean, right? I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay." Roxas smiled and pulled her back. No, why was she feeling this way? She didn't like him—she liked Riku…

Namine closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself in Riku's arms, but it didn't work. Roxas was humming the song that was playing. She had never heard it, but from the lyrics she really liked it. Roxas suddenly started to sing softly in her ear. He had such a great voice even when he wasn't trying. Or was he? It calmed her…

But no, she couldn't let herself do this. When she came back to reality, it all seemed way too awkward. She liked Roxas as a friend… nothing else.

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through  
_  
That was it, she couldn't do this anymore.

"I'm sorry, Roxas…" Namine went back to the table, grabbed her purse and went out into the hallway. Leaning over the railway, Namine realized how much pain she could have caused Roxas. She didn't want to lead him on—but then again, why couldn't she stop thinking of him?

"_No… he's just a friend. He doesn't feel that way—no… I love Riku…"_

Namine decided to go downstairs to where the pond was and sit on one of the benches. What was this feeling? It was like Roxas almost made her forget Riku even existed.

"Namine?"

She knew it was him. "Hey, sorry…"

Roxas asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

Not opposing to it, he took it as a yes and sat down next to her. They didn't say anything to each other for a good minute.

"Can I ask you something?" Namine began.

"Sure, anything."

"Do you think… Riku still cares for me?"

Roxas didn't answer at first. He leaned over and sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know."

And it was true, he didn't. Namine's heart sunk once again.

"People hide their feelings all the time. For all we know, he could just be pretending." Roxas continued.

"So he's just _acting_… right?"

Roxas looked up at her. He couldn't answer that.

"Well… all acting is… is pretending to be something you're not. If Riku is doing that…"

"Don't give yourself false hope. It's only a possibility." Roxas told her.

"False hope?" She felt a little offended. Realizing that, Roxas apologized.

"Well, you know. Keep an open mind. The only way to really know is to ask him about it."

"But even then, would he tell me the truth?"

Stumped again. Roxas underestimated the conversation, but he had to keep his cool and not say the wrong thing. Namine was extremely sensitive to everything. However, he couldn't help it. He had to be honest.

"I think… it's all pointless if you ask me. I mean—think about it. He doesn't talk to you for a few weeks, he makes fun of you, he has the _nerve_ to go out with—"

"I _know_… just stop already…" Namine was about to cry.

"So why do you still try… besides the obvious reason that you must love him?"

"That's the only reason I need… isn't it?"

"But Namine…" His tone rose. He was becoming a bit irritated with her by now. "He's not doing anything to get you back. It's only one-way!"

"You know what?" She stood up, feeling like she was about to burst. "I'm sorry for ever entrusting you with my problems! You don't understand me! Nobody does!"

"N-Namine… wait a minute…" He stopped her from walking off, but she broke away from him. However, he wouldn't let her go just like that.

"Leave me alone, Roxas!"

"Damn it, will you listen to me?" He went around her and blocked her from going anywhere. They were both really angry at the moment, but that wasn't going to stop Roxas. Namine glared at him and then turned her head, refusing to hear what he had to say.

There it was again. She was making him weak. He tried to think of it as a scene in a play, but even that wasn't working for him. He couldn't stand the reality of it all. He wanted to pretend—but he couldn't…

After a while of not speaking, Namine opened her eyes to see if he was still there. A small part of her hoped he was, but a bigger part of her just wanted to be left alone. He was still standing in front of her, unable to move.

"What's wrong with you?" Namine asked.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for losing it."

Just before she was about to say anything, Kairi interrupted them.

"Namine, you won! Come on!" She went for her arm, but Namine dodged it. "Come on, isn't this what you wanted? You finally have a chance to talk to Riku. Don't blow it off."

"Kairi, I know you and Sora mean well, but I don't want to see him right now."

"But…"

"Namine, go." Roxas said finally, surprising her. "Go and get some closure. Please."

"What he said. Come on, Namine!"

Namine was forced to go back upstairs. She really didn't want to do this. Yes—she wanted to talk to Riku, but not like this. This wasn't how she pictured it. This wasn't fair.

Riku was waiting for her on stage. Kairi and Roxas pushed her onto the dance floor. Everything muted around her. All she could see was Riku. Was this it?

"Namine Kaida?" The principal repeated her name about three times, but all she could do was stand there.

"Let me take over." Riku said. He started walking towards her. Namine was frozen in place. For the first time in weeks, Riku was actually right in front of her.

"Let's get this over with." He said, reaching for her hand.

"No…"

"Namine, I don't want to do this either. Let's just—"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Namine, don't make a scene!" He tried to shush her.

"I can't just pretend everything is okay! I can't just _get this over with_, because I don't want this to be over with! I don't!"

Riku pulled her towards him and started to dance. Namine struggled to get away from him, but the unforgettable touch of his was starting to dawn on her. He was getting to her again—she was going to lose once again…

"You want to know why I don't love you anymore?" Riku asked.

_'He doesn't love me anymore…?'_ Namine felt like she had just been stabbed.

Riku waited before he said it. He then whispered softly in her ear,

"I was only doing what you did to me."

*.*.*

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, harsh! Hey, I'm sorry that it took so long to post this chapter… with school starting tomorrow and buying books and stuff I've been so busy. Plus I had a small writer's block. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect another one in the near future! (Hopefully a much shorter time than this one) And if you're wondering about the song that was playing, it's actually a Christian song, but I thought it fit pretty well. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Nobody knew exactly what was going on with Namine and Riku on the floor, but by their facial expressions they could tell it wasn't good at all. The principal noticed this and tried to separate the two and move along, but Namine was too furious just to let this all slide. She couldn't believe that all Riku was doing to her this entire time was getting revenge. He had put her in more pain than he ever could've imagined.

"You… what?" Namine asked bitterly.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" Riku laughed at himself.

That was it, she couldn't hold it. Namine lifted her hand up slowly. Confused, Riku still continued to laugh like he was on top of the world. Namine's insides were bursting with rage. She finally smacked him right across the face as hard as she could, leaving a huge red mark on his cheek. Everyone was shocked, especially Riku.

"What the hell?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Namine screamed. "You know what?! I DON'T WANT YOU BACK!"

With that said, she stormed out of the room and went outside. She was way too angry to cry. She wanted to smash things—she wanted to _hurt_ Riku somehow.

But she didn't want to go crazy about it. Namine kicked the wall, hurting her foot in the process. She took a few deep breaths and tried to relax, but all she wanted to do was _kill_ him. (Not literally…)

_'What does he mean by karma? What did I do to him? What is wrong with me??'_ Namine pondered, conflicting with herself. Pacing back and forth, Namine had never felt like this before. Sure, he's pissed her off before, but that was the last straw.

"I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't care who heard her.

"You deserved it." She heard a voice behind her. It was Riku.

"I don't want to see you!" Namine started to walk off.

"You want to know why Roxas is here in the first place, Namine?"

That stopped her, but she didn't bother to turn around.

"Everything he's told you are lies."

"What do you know? You hate him!"

"Sora didn't ask him to come here just so he could go to high school at least once in his life."

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it!"

"What? Does it hurt you, Namine?" Riku came around to her side. "Does it hurt to know that the one guy you left me for isn't truthful either?"

"I didn't leave you! You left me! And Roxas is just a friend!"

"That wasn't _Sora's_ plan."

It was hard to believe anything coming out of Riku's mouth by this point. She just wanted to block it all out. Why wasn't anyone coming to save her? She really needed someone…

"Sora would never lie to anyone."

"That's where you're wrong. The reason why I not only distanced myself from you but also from the rest of the group was because of Sora's stupid little _test_ for us."

"Test? What are you talking about?"

"Roxas was never home-schooled. Yes, it's true he does acting, but he actually goes to Twilight High over in Twilight Town. He's a senior. He has a girlfriend."

_'Girlfriend?'_ That word stuck with her, but she didn't know why.

"Well, he _had_ one. But then she died, just like his best friend." Riku said casually. "_Knowing_ that, Sora decided to ask him to come live with him for a while, hoping he could start over. In the meantime, he saw how much we were suffering in our own relationship. Knowing how good Roxas was at acting, he decided to sort of _use_ him to test us."

It all seemed to make sense, but Namine still had doubts. Sora was way too honest and sweet and Roxas was pretty sincere as well.

"Roxas knew about this and agreed to _help out_." Riku came in front of her. "I don't know what Sora was thinking, but that pissed me off."

"So you left me because Sora was trying to break us up?"

"Oh no, honey. You brought it upon yourself."

She couldn't believe Riku was still so cold to her after all of this. There was one part that didn't make sense in his story, however. Why would Roxas agree to mess with someone else's relationship when he just lost someone dear to him?

"Anyway, that's why Sora and I aren't friends anymore. As for you and I, we will _never_ get back together, so don't even try."

These words pierced through her heart. She wanted to ask why—what did she do that was so horrible, but he started walking off. She couldn't go after him. Namine began searching for any kind of answer, but only her bitterness for his overprotective ways came to mind.

Riku went back inside. He seemed completely fine with his decision and didn't seem to care how much it hurt her. Did he really despise her that much? As much as she wanted to know; as much as she wanted to figure it all out, Namine knew now how pointless it would be. Something she did really destroyed him and there was nothing she could do about it.

He wasn't even worth it anymore.

*.*.*

* * *

Since it was prom night, Namine had to put on a smile for everyone even though she had just been torn apart severely. In her mind she was confused, scattered and heartbroken. She had to shield all of that somehow. As Namine was walking into the lobby, she ran into Roxas.

"Oh, there you are." He walked right past her. "I need some fresh air. I'm going to be out here for a while."

Something was strange about him, but she ignored it and just headed back up to the ballroom. The heaviness in her throat was making her want to cry so badly, but she couldn't. Right when she walked in, the principal was announcing the Prom King and Queen.

"This year's Prom King and Prom Queen are…"

Namine quickly took a seat. Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Yuna were all up on stage. Everyone around her was anxious to see what would happen. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and held it tightly, shaking.

"Sora and Kairi!"

Kairi screamed and threw her arms around Sora. This was an amazing moment for these two. She cried as the crown was put on her head. Namine clapped. She was truly happy for them. But why was Roxas missing this?

As Sora and Kairi were dancing out on the floor, Namine felt sort of irritated in a way. It was only because she didn't have what they did, but then again she just had her heart handed to her. Was it wrong to feel sort of bitter at the moment? Not only that, whenever she looked at Sora she wondered –was Riku really telling the truth?

"Stop the music, please… I want to do something." Sora said, pausing in mid song. The principal obliged and everything got quiet. Sora thanked him and turned back to Kairi.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

Taking her hands in his, he smiled and said, "I've been planning this for a long time, Kairi."

"Planning what?"

He reached in his pocket. Kairi gasped and stepped back. Sora pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

"Sora… this is…"

"Your letter from TTU. I've been holding it for a few days."

"WHAT?" Kairi wanted to smack him, but she didn't.

"Hold on." He pulled another envelope out of his other pocket. "Let's open them together."

"Sora… you applied—"

"Yeah… you really thought I could go four years without you?"

Kairi was speechless. She turned the envelope over and on three, they both ripped them open. There was a small pause.

"Oh… my… I GOT IN!" Kairi jumped for joy. "This is amazing! Sora! What about—"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Congratulations, babe."

"Sora… did you…?"

He showed her the paper and simply nodded. Kairi screamed again and hugged him. Everyone clapped for them. Namine did so as well.

"In that case…" Sora inched away from her a little bit. "I had a question for you."

"Oh my goodness… Sora…" Kairi knew what was going to happen. She was unable to move or say anything else. Sora pulled out a little red box. Some people in the audience freaked out; even Namine was shocked.

Sora got down on one knee. "I knew it would end up this way because we're destined to be together… so…" He opened it. Kairi started to cry again.

"Kairi, I know what you said about marriage… but I believe in us. We don't have to know if it will work or not because… what we have is unlike any other. We have something amazing that nobody can break apart." He took a deep breath. "Kairi, would you be my wife?"

He was like the perfect guy. However, everything Riku said was starting to pop up in her head once again. What if Kairi knew the truth? That would definitely ruin his plan…

But then again, she couldn't ruin the moment for Kairi. It was true, they were meant to be. After this summer, they would be leaving her anyway. Maybe she'll bring it up eventually, but for now, she had to just let it be and try to have fun on prom night.

"Sora… this is so…"

"Why don't you tell her, Sora?" Riku yelled, coming forward.

"Riku… what?" Sora was confused to say the least.

"Tell Kairi about your plan… since we're on the subject."

"Riku, stay out of this." Sora said getting defensive.

"What?" Kairi looked back and forth at the two.

Oh no, Riku was about to ruin the moment for them. Namine had to do something. Just as she was about to go over there, Roxas appeared on the floor.

"Sora, what's going on?" Kairi couldn't believe this was happening.

"Tell her, Sora. You wanted to break Namine and I up so you could have Namine to yourself, so you _hired_ this guy," he pointed over and Roxas, "to help you."

"WHAT?" Now he was making it up. Namine rushed over there, enraged.

"Are you _insane_?" Sora yelled, putting the engagement ring back in his pocket. "I love Kairi! I would _never_ do such a thing!"

"Haha…" Riku chuckled to himself. "I only said that for the reaction. But why don't you tell her the _real_ reason why Namine and I aren't together anymore."

"I'll tell her." Roxas said, turning over to Kairi. "Actually, Sora asked me to come here. He saw how depressed I was after losing not only my best friend, but my girlfriend as well. I wanted to start a new life, even though I only had two months of high school left."

"I don't get it…" Kairi said.

"I asked him to sort of… test relationships for me…" Sora said.

"Ours too?" Kairi folded her arms. Sora merely nodded.

"All of you were in Sora's best interest. He wanted to know if things were real between you and him, and as for Riku and Namine…" Roxas paused, "He wanted to make things better. I had nothing to lose, so I agreed."

"But… you just lost your—" Namine started, but was cut off.

"Don't pity him." Riku said, moving closer to them all. "He's full of crap."

"What the hell?" Kairi was so confused. "SORA! Was all of this just a cover up?" She held out the letter.

"No! Of course not!" Sora said. "Kairi… I was having a few doubts about our relationship so I just asked Roxas to help out… I'm sorry for keeping that from you… but I had to be clear before tonight…"

"Doubts? Like what?"

"You know how it gets…"

"No… I don't."

Namine couldn't believe this. Sora was having doubts about his own perfect relationship? She looked at Roxas. He was glaring over at Riku.

"And what's all this about Namine and Riku? None of this makes sense!" Kairi was about to leave the room, but Sora stopped her.

"I thought that if Riku got over his jealous ways, somehow it would help their relationship get better…"

"Not only that," Riku added, "but you also saw that our friendship was rocky as well, so you pretty much used Roxas _and_ Namine so we could be as good of friends as we used to be. Isn't that right, Sora? It was _all_ about _you_ in the end. Nobody else was going to benefit from this."

"I knew this." Roxas said. "Riku, you don't know how much you've hurt him. You used to be best friends. I understood that Sora didn't want to lose you. I've lost a best friend… it's not fun. I didn't want Sora to feel the same pain I did."

"Aww, how _sweet_." Riku said sarcastically. "You know, Sora, I'm amazed at how well you pulled this off. I was wondering when the right time to pull the plug was, but you decided for me. You ruined my life, so now I'm going to ruin yours. Congratulations, Kairi."

"Look, even though I may be extremely confused and pissed at Sora, that doesn't mean he's the bad one here!" Kairi exclaimed. "You've hurt everyone far more than this boy ever has, Riku. Namine cried everyday since the breakup… and even _before_ that…"

"Kairi… please don't…" Namine begged her not to pour out her feelings for Riku, especially in front of everyone.

"So… you're not mad at me, Kai?"

"Sora, I am pissed." Kairi said. "But I understand where you're coming from. What I don't understand is… why Riku thinks that all of this is going to break us up. We're stronger than that!"

Riku was taken back, but stood his ground. "I don't care what becomes of you all. But maybe now you'll start to see people for who they really are. Roxas is a joke. Sora is selfish. As for Namine—oh, don't even get me started."

"WHAT, Riku? What is it? What's wrong with me?" Namine yelled. "Go ahead! Tell them what you think of me! Tell the whole world! There's no way I can possibly feel any worse than I have already these past few weeks. So go ahead… reveal to everyone my _true_ nature!"

"Okay, you really want me to?" Riku sighed. "You know, you and Roxas are perfect for each other. You both lie to others, you hide things, you just match. That's why I gave up on you, because I couldn't be with someone that wasn't truthful with me. You didn't love me, Namine. In fact, you couldn't stand me. I could tell."

"That's true only because you were—"

"Save it. I know how I was. I was almost like Sora here—completely in love. Each day after seeing you, I would go home and lock myself in my room, knowing that you didn't feel the same anymore. But I tried and tried to keep us together, however you didn't want it. You treated me like dirt when all I—"

"Just shut up." Namine ordered. "Yes, it was true that I didn't exactly have the same feelings as I used to. You were… controlling me, Riku! That day when you said you were going to go and meet Sora's cousin… telling _me_ if I was _allowed_ to or not—that was the last straw. You blew it, Riku. You were too obsessive over me. I needed space. I was sick of you calling twenty times a day. You have trust issues. I trusted you with all my heart, but you only continued to show me your true colors. The truth is, you're an insecure, whiny bastard! Gosh… honestly, I don't know what I was thinking when you left me. I thought I _needed_ you to survive, even after all the pain you put me through. I thought you were the only one—when really, I have these three wonderful friends right here. They were with me the entire time. Whatever Sora did, I don't care. He's my friend. Kairi was there for me through everything. And as for Roxas… I actually think I like him after all of this." She blushed a little. "Of course, I don't know him that well… but then again, everyone lies. I think he has a pretty good reason to lie. You only wanted to hurt us."

Riku couldn't think of anything to come back with, so he just lowered his head in shame.

"What did you think would come out of all of this, Riku?" Roxas asked. "Did you really think you could get people to feel sorry for you?"

"Shut up. All of you are crazy. I hate you." Riku walked off.

Roxas stood in front of Namine and smiled. "Maybe you think you were wrong all this time, but Riku has so many more cons than pros. Don't worry about him."

"Thanks, guys…" Namine said, a little embarrassed. "I never could've done this by myself."

"I want to apologize." Sora said, getting down on both knees in front of all of them and bowing to the floor. "I shouldn't have meddled in anything. I just wanted everything to go back to how it used to be…"

Namine could understand him. Sora wasn't a bad person at all, even though he may have helped cause the breakup. However, hers and Riku's relationship was already doomed to begin with, so it really couldn't be helped.

"It's okay." Namine said. She looked over at Kairi, who seemed to be thinking really hard about this one.

"Sora… stand up."

He did so. Kairi was really conflicted about it all. She took a few deep breaths and stood up straight in front of him.

"This has all been really puzzling… and sudden… but… don't think I'm not mad at you still for lying to me. However…"

"Kairi, I'm really—"

"Sora, I love you. Let's just forget this little incident happened. I want to take you up on your offer."

"My… offer?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

Kairi laughed. "Maybe that was the wrong way to say it." She pointed to the pocket where the ring was. "Try again."

Sora's face went red. "Oh—oh okay…" He got down on one knee once again. He was much more nervous than he was before. "Kairi, will you marry me?"

Normally, someone proposing at prom would be looked down upon because they were so young, but Kairi and Sora were different. Everyone knew this would happen sooner or later, they just didn't expect it tonight.

Kairi put out her left hand. "Yes, Sora. Of course."

"YAY!" He jumped up and shook as he put the ring on her finger. Everyone cheered and gave a huge round of applause.

"Congratulations, you two." Roxas said.

"Congrats!" Namine clapped. She was happy. She didn't have to worry about Riku anymore. Maybe someday she'll have the same luck Kairi and Sora had and find someone amazing that she'll love and cherish forever. Until then, she would just have to wait.

Or maybe he was closer than she thought.

*.*.*

* * *

**End of Part One**

*.*.*

* * *

**A/N:** Woot! Yes, that's the end of part one, but part two will be out pretty soon! It will definitely focus a lot more on Namine and Roxas… so stay tuned! They still have an entire summer to go…

Review and have a nice day!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: I'm back! Thanks to all those who reviewed to part one… and now for part two!

*-*-*

* * *

_**Spotlight: Part Two**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Namine slipped her shoes on and headed out the door. It was a beautiful sunny day outside. Her sundress blew in the wind as she put on her sunglasses. She was meeting up with Kairi at the beach. Namine was now officially a high-school graduate. As much as she missed it already, she knew it would never come back so she tried not to stress herself over it. Besides, this summer was all about having the best time of her life, as it technically is her last summer before entering adulthood and the real world…

She arrived at the beach about ten minutes later. Kairi was waiting for her down by the shore. She waved to her as she came over.

"Hey." Namine greeted.

Eying her up and down, Kairi asked, "Why are you still wearing your dress? Come on, it's nice out!"

Kairi was wearing a pink bikini. Obviously she was never ashamed of what she looked like and who saw it. Namine, on the other hand, was a little shy about showing her skin. She was wearing a brown bikini under her dress, but she wasn't really counting on taking her dress off.

"Sora found out I was coming here and invited himself, so he and Roxas will be here soon."

"Eh?" Namine blushed at Roxas' name.

Noticing, Kairi laughed and nudged her playfully. "Aww! You _want_ to see Roxas with his shirt off, don't you?" Kairi winked, only making Namine's face redden even more.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Why not?"

Roxas and Sora were standing behind them. Kairi jumped for a second, but then had to scold them both.

"How long have you two been there?!" She yelled in rage.

"Long enough to know that Namine doesn't want—uh, nevermind." Roxas stopped when he saw how embarrassing it was for the both of them.

Namine stayed in a crouched up position, trying to hide her body as much as she could. She was so self-conscious at times. Roxas was lazing next to her. Sora and Kairi were talking about something and getting all comfortable with each other.

"I love this weather." Roxas stated, laying back on his towel.

"Me too." Namine agreed. She didn't really know what to talk about.

"Hey, let's go and play some volleyball over there!" Sora suggested, pointing over to it. Some people were recruiting more players.

Roxas shot up and accepted immediately. Namine didn't really want to do anything, so she just stayed where she was. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her camera.

"I'll stay here and take pictures."

"Are you sure, Namine?" Kairi asked.

Namine nodded and smiled at them. As they walked towards the volleyball game, Roxas kept looking back with a worried look on his face. Namine tried to not make eye-contact, but she couldn't help the feeling that he just wanted to look after her. That made her feel a little better, she supposed.

Turning her camera on, Namine focused in on her friends. Right now all they were doing was getting on teams. Roxas was moved to the other team, going against Kairi and Sora. She couldn't really get good angles from where she was at, so she was forced to get up and move. Taking everyone's bags and personal things, she went closer to the volleyball net. Kairi and Sora waved to her happily as she found a spot to take some good pictures. Namine sat down and waited for the game to start.

After about ten minutes, she was pretty satisfied with the number of pictures she took. Namine went through each of them, laughing at the determined yet hilarious faces of her best friends. Every time she would come across a picture of Roxas, she noticed she would always stare at it longer than the others.

_"No… I can't like him… he'll be leaving…"_ Namine reminded herself, flipping to the next picture. The game got more intense. Roxas and Sora were really good at volleyball. Not to mention they were both extremely competitive. Kairi was often knocked out of the way.

"Hey there, cutie."

Namine looked up. Three guys stood there, admiring her. A little creeped out, Namine tried to ignore them.

"Why are you all alone over here?"

"I'm watching my friends play some volleyball. What do you want?"

"Aww, that's no fun. Why don't you come over and hang with us?" One of the guys tried touching her shoulder.

"Stop it!" Namine demanded, getting up and moving back.

Sora, Roxas and Kairi came to her rescue. "What's going on here?" Roxas asked, standing up to the three idiots. They laughed at him. They were obviously a lot bulkier and stronger than he was, but that didn't faze Roxas. Sora stepped in to help while Kairi comforted Namine.

"You know, I'm a black belt in Karate and I would _hate_ to have to use it." Roxas threatened, getting into position.

"Let's just go." Namine said, reaching in for her bag. Roxas didn't move.

"Do what the lady says. You wouldn't want her to watch you get hurt, would you?"

"I wouldn't want her to watch _me_ kill someone." Roxas shot back.

"I don't want to see _any_ violence!" Namine grabbed Roxas and dragged him away. Roxas was shocked and almost fell over.

They all moved a little farther down on the beach. Roxas was all worked up now, ranting about how he could've had them. Namine really didn't want him to get hurt, no matter how strong he thought he was it was three against one. (Or two, if you counted Sora, who couldn't fight at all)

"Thank you, Roxas." Namine said.

He stopped bickering and straightened up. Namine's satisfaction was all he wanted. "Uhh… you're welcome. But… if you're ever in danger…"

Kairi and Sora giggled to theirselves at the cuteness of the situation. "Let's go swimming!"

"Um…" Namine put her hands behind her back shyly. "I think I'll…"

"I'll stay here with you." Roxas smiled.

Kairi and Sora shrugged and raced each other to the ocean. Namine laughed as they complained how cold it was and got out her camera. After she took a picture of them, she pointed the camera at Roxas. He put his hand over his face.

"Hey! No…"

"Aww, okay." Namine sighed.

"If you're going to take a picture of me, you have to be in there too so at least it's a good one."

"Hey! Don't say that… you take great pictures, Roxas."

"But even better ones with you in it." Roxas grinned, making her blush.

Namine moved in a little closer so they could get them both in the picture. Roxas took the camera and pointed it in front of them. "Ready? Smile!"

"That means you too!" Namine joked. At the very last moment, she leaned her head on his shoulder. The camera flashed.

She didn't bother to move her head away either. She was just seeing how Roxas would take it. He almost couldn't say anything for a while, but eventually gave her camera back and cleared his throat. He then gently pushed her off, refusing to look at her. Namine all of a sudden felt bad for what she did.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized.

"It's alright. I'm just… not ready for this. That's all."

Namine looked at the picture they took. Roxas was giving her an uneasy look in it. She was about to delete it, but he stopped her.

"Please don't. It's a memory. I want a copy of that."

He was so confusing at the moment, but Namine obeyed and put her camera away. Sora and Kairi came back over. They grabbed their towels as they shivered from the breeze.

"Have fun?" Roxas asked. His attitude had definitely changed.

"Yeah, even though I'm going to get Sora back for what he did to me!" Kairi punched Sora in the arm.

"What did he do?"

As they all talked about things, Namine was off in her own world. She felt terrible for what she did to Roxas. It didn't seem like a big deal, but he seemed really hurt by it. Maybe it wasn't her particularly, but she still felt like it was her fault.

Roxas didn't really talk much for the rest of their time together, making her worry even more. However, she said nothing about it and just hoped it would all be better tomorrow. They all left in their cars as Namine got into hers. She watched as Sora and Roxas drove away. Roxas was staring out of the window.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Namine had forgotten that she had sunburn on her shoulders. She moved about carefully.

When she got home, she took her shoes off and quietly put them by the door. It seemed her mother had company, so she didn't really want to bother them. She went into the kitchen and searched for something to eat. However, she couldn't stop thinking of Roxas. Why was he so affected by such a harmless action? She wanted to apologize a million times until it was alright, but at least her lesson was learned. Roxas just wasn't ready to have another girlfriend. That's when it hit her.

"I'm so stupid!" Namine yelled. _'Of course he can't be in a relationship… he just lost his girlfriend in a car accident a few months ago… DUH!'_

Even though that was a factor, it didn't stop her from having feelings for him. Ever since prom, she and Roxas' had only gotten closer. They hung out almost every day, sometimes without Sora and Kairi. They were able to talk about anything. He always made her laugh and feel better. He seemed to enjoy his time with her. It was like he made her completely forget about Riku…

Speaking of Riku, she remembered that she didn't see him at graduation. His name was called, but he never went up there. After prom, he became closed off from everybody, refusing to really talk at all and cursing if someone got in his way. All Namine could do was feel pity, but after a while it got old. After school ended, he pretty much disappeared. Nobody knew where he was.

"Namine, I didn't know you were home." Her mother came into the kitchen carrying some wine glasses.

"Oh… yeah. I was at the beach all day."

"I can see that." She noticed her sunburn. "By the way, tomorrow I want you to go out and look for a job."

"Huh? But mom…"

"You can't just sit around all summer. You have to learn about the real world somehow."

"Right… because I'm not going to college…"

That was another thing. Sora, Roxas and Kairi would all be leaving her. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible this summer, so why would her mom make her get a job? She didn't want to waste her summer at some boring place. Namine wanted to be with her friends—and Roxas…

"I'm going to need your help around here. Your father won't give us any money for child support, so we're on our own."

"Dad?" Namine hated that she mentioned him, of all people. She guessed she had no choice…

"Have one by next week."

*-*-*

* * *

Roxas was laying down on his bed when Sora walked in, drying his hair with a towel. "Your turn." Sora sat down at the computer and opened instant messenger. The constant sound began to annoy Roxas.

"Ugh… could you turn that down?" Roxas turned over and faced the wall.

"What's the matter with you?" Sora did so but gave him a really confused look. Roxas was really irritated at the moment. He didn't answer him, so Sora was going to force it out of him. Sora hated the silent treatment.

"This isn't about how close you and Namine were earlier, is it?"

"Damn it, Sora! Just leave me alone! Get out of here!"

"You can't kick me out of my own room." Sora fought back.

"Fine, then I'll leave!" Roxas slammed the door on his way out.

"You need to take a shower. You smell." Sora continued to talk to Kairi online.

Roxas grabbed his shoes and put them on. He wanted to take a long walk away from everybody. He knew the town pretty well by now, so he wouldn't get lost. His aunt and uncle stopped him before he was able to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh… just out for a walk."

They exchanged looks and then let him go. "Don't be out too late."

Sora's parents were a lot better than his own. Roxas' parents didn't pay much attention to him. They hated anyone he brought over, especially his now, ex-girlfriend. The thought of her made him cringe. He couldn't help it. She was on his mind wherever he went. There was no way he could forget her. Even his little 'acting' stunts were never enough anymore. Now that he knew for sure that Namine was interested in him, he had no idea how to tell her all of this. He had no idea how to tell her how much of a failure and an idiot he really was. He was tired of pretending to be okay. He was tired of trying to be someone he wasn't. Roxas just wanted to be himself, but he knew that the 'himself' he wanted to be was long gone by now and replaced by a depressed teenager obsessed with his past.

"It was my fault they died…" Roxas absentmindedly stopped at a stop sign. He crossed the street when he saw that no cars were coming. It had to be close to nine o'clock by now. People were closing up their shops and getting ready to go home. Home…

The truth was, before the accident, Roxas loved his life. He had a best friend named Axel that knew him inside and out. They were never bored, and when it came to girls, Axel was a ladies man. Roxas usually felt a little left out until… she came along.

"Xion…" He said her name aloud, but was still unaware of his surroundings. He had lost track of where he was going. Roxas turned around and began walking backwards, looking for any places he recognized. In the process, he bumped into a girl.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh… I'm sorry."

The girl blinked a few times. She wasn't in a very good mood, but that changed almost too quickly when she put out her hand and smiled. "The name's Selphie, nice to meet you!"

"Huh?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. This girl was weird…

Nevertheless, he shook her hand so she didn't feel bad. Even though he felt ashamed, he just had to ask her how to get back home. She gladly showed him a good route and left with that.

"You should lighten up. You don't look too happy!" She exclaimed as she waved to him.

"Uhh… right."

Roxas then made his way back to Sora's house.

*-*-*

* * *

A/N: Hehe! There's the first chapter of part two! Like I said, it will focus a lot more on Namine and Roxas. Don't think badly of Roxas just yet… haha. Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Note**: Wow, so it's 4AM, but it doesn't feel like it. However, I was reading some fanfiction before this (making me want to write.) So here's a new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Namine shot up to the sound of her phone ringing. She was entranced in a wonderful dream before all of this, so she really hated that she was going to forget it in a moment. Looking over, it was Roxas calling. All of a sudden, her cheeks felt warm as she slowly picked it up. Better hurry, she thought, or she'll miss it.

"H-hello?" She said in a drowsy voice. All she got was the dial tone.

She figured she would try to wake up a little before calling him back, so she stretched her arms out and yawned, nearly falling back over in the process. However, Namine forced herself to get up.

Summertime was always a drag when she wasn't with her friends. Usually she would just laze around the house, watching TV or painting. That reminded her—she hadn't painted in a while now. Namine slipped her bathrobe on. Taking her phone with her, she stumbled out the door. She was definitely not a morning person.

After she ate some toaster strudel, Namine opened her phone and dialed Roxas' number. As she was putting the phone to her ear, she felt a little twist in her stomach. Pretty soon, his soft voice answered. At first, Namine couldn't say anything.

"Good morning." He said for her, laughing at her silence. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Yeah…"

"I did? Oh, I'm sorry. Well… it _is_ ten in the morning. Sorry about that." He paused. "So… hey, you want to hang out later? I feel really bad for how I was yesterday… maybe we can have lunch or something…"

"Lunch?" Namine knew she wouldn't be hungry for at least another four hours, but she accepted anyway. He wanted to make it up to her somehow, even though it was a bit redundant.

"Great. So I'll meet you at the park around…"

"Noon." Namine said.

"Okay, sure. Well then, see you at noon."

He was such a sweet guy, she thought as she hung up the phone. To her this was like a little lunch date, yet it wasn't. Namine couldn't help but want to look nice for it. She wondered what he had planned, what they were going to do, etc. Now all she had to do was wait for time to pass by.

_Two hours… ugh…_

Her mother came in and handed her a newspaper. "Good morning. Hey, listen, I have to go out. Look in the Classifieds section for a job. Love you, bye."

Holding the newspaper in her hand, Namine didn't want to do that right then. She had to get ready for her lunch with Roxas…

"Oh-Okay. Later, mom."

She set the newspaper on the table. Of course she would come back to it later, but right now there was no way she could concentrate. All she wanted to do was see Roxas.

But then, the reality was setting in again…

_Flashback_

_She didn't bother to move her head away either. She was just seeing how Roxas would take it. He almost couldn't say anything for a while, but eventually gave her camera back and cleared his throat. He then gently pushed her off, refusing to look at her. Namine all of a sudden felt bad for what she did._

"_I'm sorry…" She apologized._

"_It's alright. I'm just… not ready for this. That's all."_

_End of Flashback_

How could she be thinking of him in such a way? She didn't want to be selfish. However, it was like he _wanted_ her to like him. He was always flirting, or at least that was how she perceived it. Why did Roxas send so many mixed messages? He was so confusing…

With that in mind, it sort of lowered her spirits, almost making her want to call him and cancel. She couldn't keep her composure around him; he was way too addictive. Roxas had a sort of irresistible quality to him—it was hard _not_ to like him.

_'Wait… what am I thinking? I don't even know the __real__ him…'_

And that gave her a topic.

* * *

Namine was right on time. Roxas forgot to clarify exactly where he was in the park, but he wouldn't be that hard to find. Walking along the sidewalk, Namine had forgotten how much she loved the outdoors. Some kids were playing in a sandbox with their parents close by, a lady jogged past her listening to music and there was a young couple flying kites together. She didn't really get out much, she noticed.

"There you are."

Roxas was behind her. Startled, Namine turned around only to see him grinning widely at her. He was dressed casually; a red t-shirt and baggy, black pants that covered his feet. Namine felt a little too overdressed for the occasion by now with her knee-length white skirt and halter top (definitely covered her, don't worry.)

"You look nice." Roxas commented. Namine looked down and noticed he had a basket in his hand.

"A picnic?" She suddenly got all giddy inside. What a cute idea!

Roxas nodded and led her over to his desired spot—a small hill overlooking a pond. He set out a blanket for them to sit on and started taking stuff out of the basket.

"Just so you know, I didn't cook any of this." There was some chicken and apple pie, making her stomach rumble.

"That's alright."

They both took a chicken leg and devoured it, strangely at the same speed. Laughing at theirselves, Namine couldn't help but stare at him. They made eye-contact quite a few times, each time looking away in embarrassment. Even if he didn't want to date, Namine still loved to spend time with him.

Which reminded her, she had to ask him a few things that she had forgotten up until now.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?" He still had food in his mouth. Once he realized, he apologized.

"So now that I know you aren't some guy that was home-schooled and actually had some friends and whatnot…" She wasn't exactly sure how to ask the question, but she hoped he would catch on. "Well, I want to know more about you. It seems silly to ask that now… I guess I want to distinguish the lies from the truth."

In truth, she should've been pissed at him. However, once again, his irresistibleness made her weak and she pretty much forgot all about Sora's little 'plan.' Riku completely over dramatized it in her opinion, ruining one of Sora and Kairi's most important moments, so he was the enemy at the time. However, Roxas never really did anything to hurt her; it was in his best interest to make sure she was alright, even though he didn't even really know her.

"Hmm…" Roxas pondered for a moment. He wanted to avoid a conversation about his friends—and _her_, at all costs, but he just couldn't think of anything else. "Well… how about you ask me some questions and I'll try to answer them."

"Okay… well this is all going to sound corny…" Namine laughed at herself. "What do you like to do?" Her nerves were setting in.

"You already know I like acting…"

"That's a given."

"Heheh, yeah. Well… I like to sing, but not really in front of everyone…"

He seemed a little embarrassed to be telling her this, but Namine only thought it was adorable. "Do you write songs? Play instruments?"

"Wow, I haven't done so in such a long time, but yeah, I used to do both. I played guitar…"

'_So he's a guitarist? How amazing…'_

She suddenly felt like some kind of fangirl.

"Really, I'm just a normal guy." Roxas shrugged. "I like long walks on the beach…"

"Oh stop it!" Namine hit his shoulder playfully, laughing with him. "You should sing to me some time. I would love to hear it." She couldn't believe she said that.

"We'll see." Roxas teased.

Namine tried to think of some more things to ask him. She just wanted to know everything about him. She felt like they were pretty close after these past few months of hanging out all the time, so shouldn't she be somewhat entitled to know some more than just his interests?

"Uh, how is your family? Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, only child."

"Oh."

"But… I hate my parents, to be honest."

The atmosphere changed rather quickly. Namine didn't want it to be a bad thing, but her curiosity took over.

"Why? If… you don't mind."

"I don't know… they always think I'm doing something wrong. They don't support my acting; they think it's just child play… or whatever they said… they hate my—" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"You know what? That's okay. We don't have to talk about this." Namine said quickly, trying to save the situation.

"Thanks." Roxas said. "You didn't know. But eventually I'm going to have to be honest about who I really am…"

"Huh?" She couldn't help herself. What did he mean by that?

Roxas smiled weakly at her and looked away. Pity overcame her; she wanted to help him out. But how could she if she didn't even know? Would this always be a problem?

"Anyway…" Roxas changed the subject, "Sora and Kairi want us all to go camping sometime. Would you be up for that?"

Her worried state was interrupted; she was so out of it at the moment. Roxas waved his hand in her face and repeated the question.

"Oh… I don't know. I'd have to ask. Plus, my mom is forcing me to get a job…"

"Oh wow. Sora has to get one too. Luckily my Aunt and Uncle didn't require me to do so, but I might just for the heck of it."

"Yeah… I'm sure my mom would be fine with it, just as long as I don't have to work."

"What kind of job are you thinking of?"

"Hopefully something easy…"

"Haha."

There were a few awkward moments of silence between them. Namine took a slice of pie and ate it slowly. Roxas looked over at the pond, but his mind seemed elsewhere.

"Thanks for coming out." Roxas said with deep appreciation.

"You're---you're welcome."

"I just… I hope that I'm not leading you on… I mean, I really like you, but…"

"It's okay. You don't have to say it."

"You're an awesome friend." Roxas grinned, sighing shortly afterwards.

Even though she wished there was more to it, there was nothing she could do. If Roxas ever did come around and see her the way she saw him, he would have to do it on his own at his own pace. The thing was, however, was she really willing to wait for him?

Should she even be in another relationship after what happened with Riku?

Especially with Roxas… one of her newest best friends?

It was risky; a chance she didn't want to take and lose Roxas over if they were to break up. Maybe it was better to stay friends—at least that way, they could forgive each other easier. Namine didn't know what she'd do without him.

The way she felt for Roxas was a lot different than the way she felt for Riku, even when the relationship between her and Riku was good. Roxas was a lot more mature. He understood her better; he didn't call every second or ask where she was. He wasn't obsessive. She liked that.

However, that still didn't stop her. Nothing did.

Maybe _she_ was the obsessive one…

* * *

When it was time for them to part ways, Roxas pulled her into a big hug. "Thanks, friend. I hope you forgive me for yesterday."

_'Friend… right…'_

"Of course. Don't worry about it." Namine said. With that, Roxas waved to her and left. A part of her wished that he would've walked her home, but then she remembered she drove here. Sighing, Namine made sure she had everything and went home.

Ten o'clock seemed to come rather slowly. Namine had spent the rest of the day hoping Roxas would call, watching TV and nearly falling asleep. He was all she could think about. Was she wrong for liking him when he obviously was still in love with his ex-girlfriend that he lost? For all she knew, he might've been at peace with it but just didn't want to date, however, she was only kidding herself. He obviously cared for her a lot. A part of her wished he would do the same for her—no, better, but that was only her selfish side talking.

Finally an hour later, her phone rang. Excited to see Roxas' name on the caller ID, she answered without hesitation.

"Hey, Roxas!"

It was quiet for a moment, and then static. "N-Namine?" It wasn't his voice.

"Yeah… this is her…"

"Hey, this is—ra. I—eed to—"

"What? I can't hear you. There's too much static. Hello?"

She could hear some moving around. The static was gone. "Hello?"

"Yeah… hi?" Namine was confused.

"It's Sora… I was wondering, is Roxas with you?"

"Huh? No… wait, why do you have his phone?"

"He left it here, but he's not here. I was wondering if you knew where he was…"

"Uh… no…" A worried sensation came over her.

"Oh, well he left about three hours ago and he was supposed to be back at ten thirty. Nevermind, I'm sorry I bothered you. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I can go look for him…"

"No, please don't. It's too dangerous at night." Sora refused. "Which… brings me to something else…"

"Huh?"

"Roxas has been having nightmares lately. I'm not sure if you knew but I thought you should know at least. I'm really worried about him. Maybe you can… oh, wait. He just walked in the door. I'll have to talk to you la— Roxas, what ha—"

There was a click. That very last second scared her out of her mind. Sora sounded completely shocked, only meaning that Roxas wasn't okay. She wanted to go over there… and make sure… but…

She couldn't move.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo! I'm finally finished. I love having afternoon classes; they're so convenient. Anyway, please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Namine laid on the couch, wondering what in the world could've happened to Roxas that seemed so terrible. There were so many possibilities; she just hoped that none of them were true. She was so worried about him, it ached her mind to even think about it, however, she couldn't stop. She wanted to go over there and make sure he was okay…

_'No… you can't… he's fine… they're taking care of him…'_

_'But… what if he needs me…'_

_'No, why would he? We're not... that close... but...'_

Namine sat up and tried to take some deep breaths. She was really afraid for him. What if he had to go to the hospital? She had to find out…

_'Why am I so worried about him? This is killing me… I have to call him…'_

_'Stop it, Namine! It would be too weird!'_

Her conflict with herself really wasn't getting anywhere. She was tired of sitting around while her friend was probably suffering. Namine grabbed the keys and went out the door, not even thinking about turning around.

She arrived at Sora's house in about five minutes. Noting the time, she knew it was really late, but she had a good excuse, right? Sighing heavily, Namine turned the car off and opened the door. As she was getting out, she could see Roxas in the window, slouched over in a rocking chair. As she got closer to the house, she heard Sora raising his voice at him, getting really ticked off. Roxas was unfazed and didn't even seem to be in any pain at all. Namine hesitated before knocking. Should she really go through with this? She was having second thoughts about seeing him now; it would probably be too awkward for the both of them. Instead, she quietly sneaked behind the bushes near the window and tried to listen.

* * *

"Roxas, _who_ attacked you? Tell me!"

"No! It doesn't matter!" Roxas said finally. "Plus, I did just fine. I beat them!"

"Them? So it was more than one? Who are they?" Sora was trying and trying, but Roxas refused to say anymore. Frustrated, he left the room. After a few minutes, she heard Roxas get up from the rocking chair and walk out the room, mumbling something. She remained stationary for a little longer, but right before she was about to move, the door opened and Roxas came outside. He spotted her car in the driveway right away and looked around. Namine became really nervous now; she didn't want him to see her and to know that she had been spying on him.

"Hmm, that's weird…" Roxas went over to the car and looked inside. Namine began biting her nails out of anxiousness. There was no way she could get away from this one. By her car being there, he already knew.

Slowly and somewhat shamefully, Namine decided to get out of the bushes and show herself. He didn't hear her, so she still had a chance to save herself from the whole spying issue. He just stood there by her car, staring at his reflection in the window. Namine appeared behind him.

"Hey." He said.

She gulped and waved at him shyly. "H-hi."

"Sora told you, didn't he?"

Namine nodded, but kept her head down. Roxas turned around. He was a little surprised by her sad state.

"Once again, you've proven me right."

"Huh?" Namine looked up at him.

"You're amazing, Nam."

_'Nam? Is that a nickname for me? How cute…'_

She felt herself blushing. "I was only worried about you…"

"And I thank you," he walked closer to her. "But I'm fine."

"What happened?"

Now that he was more in the light, she could clearly see that his lip had been bleeding. However, he immediately pulled her into a hug before she could say anything about it. This hug felt a lot different from all of the other times he's held her; it was a lot more affectionate; it made her heart beat faster than ever before. Roxas had never been this way towards her…

"Roxas…"

As much as she didn't want this moment to end, she had to let go of him. It felt so right, yet she knew it was wrong. Roxas turned his head away for a moment, trying to regain himself.

"Yeah? Sorry about that…"

"You're so…" Namine wanted to tell him how confusing he was to her, how much she really liked him, but she decided to stop there. "Oh, you're bleeding!" She pointed to his arm.

"What?" Roxas looked at it and sighed. "Gosh, not again… I thought I—"

"Get some bandages! That's a pretty big cut…" Namine said. It had to be about four inches long, and it was really deep too. However, Roxas didn't take it that seriously. He grabbed his sleeve and covered it for a while. Astounded, Namine couldn't believe he would mess his shirt up like that, but she also really wanted to know what happened now. Roxas was so secretive that she would probably never get it out of him.

"Whelp, I'm never wearing this again." He laughed, continuing to press it down the wound. She saw him flinch for a small second, but after that he seemed completely fine. "My shirt is the same color as the blood; maybe it'll just blend in."

Namine really hoped that was a joke. As worried as she was about him though, she could help but let out a small laugh. Roxas smiled at her.

"Thanks for caring about me. I owe you a lot."

"No… don't think of it that way…" She couldn't control herself. Namine started shaking a little bit.

_'Why do I feel this way? No… it can't be what I think it is… that's impossible… ugh, he's staring __right__ at you… straighten up!'_

"Namine?" Roxas blinked a few times. "You okay?"

"Um, I should go. I'm glad you're okay." She went past him to the other side of her car and got her keys out. Her heart kept beating faster and faster; she had no idea what she was feeling at the moment. She frantically searched for the right key and unlocked her door. Roxas stuck his hands in his pockets and watched her, only making her more nervous. Namine could barely turn on the car on.

_'I don't… I don't… I don't…'_

_'I can't…'_

Roxas came up and knocked on the window. It startled her, but she rolled it down enough to see him.

"Are we hanging out tomorrow?"

"D-d-do you want to?"

_'Oh gosh, I'm stuttering…'_

"Yeah, of course." Roxas said. There it was again. His smile was making her heart want to jump out of her chest. Namine had to get out of here. She looked in her rearview mirror to make sure nobody was coming and pulled out of the driveway a little too quickly.

"Sure!" She yelled loud enough so he could hear her from the street, and then drove off.

She really hoped he didn't call her for once; hearing his voice would only worsen all of this. Namine didn't even feel like this with Riku—ever. Roxas was so laid back, funny, sarcastic, whatever. He complimented her every day. She just didn't understand it. Did he really like her more than a friend or was he just putting on a show? Namine thought he was done with pretending, but even so, everybody pretends even if they're not _acting_, if that made any sense at all.

But then again, none of it made sense to her.

As she got in her driveway and twisted the key, Namine fell headfirst onto the steering wheel out of exhaustion. The horn beeped, causing her to jump up. She decided to run inside and go up to her room.

Her bed was soft and comfy, but it didn't relieve her at all. Roxas still ran through her mind and no matter what she did, she couldn't get him out. His smile, the way he cared for her, it was all so new. When he was hugging her, she wanted it to go further and end with a kiss, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

_'Ugh… why did I leave like that? He's probably worried about me…'_

Namine looked at her phone. He didn't call, but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it. She was really tempted to call and apologize, but for her own sake she threw her phone across the room so she wouldn't. She was way too tired to get up.

_'What am I gonna do…?'_

* * *

Namine woke up close to noon the next day, the latest she ever slept in that summer. She went downstairs and for the first time in a while, she decided to make some coffee. The newspaper lay right next to her on the table. If there was one way to try and get Roxas off of her mind, it was to go and look for a job. She began browsing through ad after ad, looking for anything interesting.

_'Hmm, Hastings?'_

Namine knew exactly where it was. She got ready right away, making sure everything was just right. She didn't have to dress up too much for it, but she did dress nicely and make herself presentable.

Namine went downtown to get to Hastings. It was a very popular job around there, she remembered, but she had high hopes for it. She parked on the side of the road and went inside.

"Hello!" The girl at the cash register waved at her. Suddenly, Namine forgot why she was even there in the first place. She didn't think this would be that hard, but…

"Hi." Namine said in a low tone. The girl almost didn't hear her, but dismissed it.

"Are you looking for a job?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Namine laughed nervously. "Are you hiring?"

"Yup."

Namine wasn't sure what to ask next, but right then they were interrupted by a tall lady with long brown hair.

"Oh, Aerith!" The girl said, pointing to Namine. "This girl wants to apply for a job here."

"Hmm? That's wonderful. She came just in time." The lady was so kind, she thought. Namine went closer to them and bowed.

"Please let me work here." She said politely.

"Do you have any job experience?" Aerith asked.

"Honestly, no, but I work really hard in everything I do." Namine had to come up with something.

Aerith handed her an application. "Fill this out."

"Ohh, you're lucky!" Said the girl. "She must like you if she gave you one of those."

"Selphie, please." Aerith shushed her. "Return that to me when you're done. I'll be in the back."

"Thank you very much." Namine bowed again.

She searched in her purse and took out a pen. "Um, is it okay if it's red?"

"Oh, sure. I filled mine out in pink." The girl laughed. "By the way, I'm Selphie."

"Namine." They shook hands.

Namine had never filled out a job application before, obviously, but it wasn't that hard. She had no work history, she knew her name and address, etc. Checking full time, she was sure that would get her hired. Signing at the bottom, she was finally done.

"Go way to the back. It's on the left." Selphie whispered. "You didn't hear that from me."

"Thank you…" Namine grinned.

She made her way back there. Some of the employees were staring at her as she walked by; they probably knew exactly what she was doing. After she passed what seemed like a countless amount of shelves, she came to the back wall. Over on the left there was a hallway leading to somewhere. Aerith had her own little office.

Namine knocked before she was allowed in. Aerith was on a computer. She smiled at her.

"You seem really shy."

"Oh, I'm really not…" Namine wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. "But… here's my application."

Aerith looked over it. After about a minute she said, "When can you start?"

"Anytime."

"Great. Come in tomorrow."

"R-really?" Namine couldn't believe how easy that was.

"I like you. I think you'll do just fine in a place like this."

"Wow… thank you so much!"

"I'll give you a schedule after tomorrow. Be here at two."

"Yes m'am. I won't let you down." Namine bowed in excitement and left.

Selphie was bored at the cash register. She saw Namine come around the corner. "Hey, congrats."

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"I sensed pride. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Namine nodded and went out to her car. She couldn't wait to tell her mom. As she drove down the road back to her house, she blasted her music really loudly. She just felt like dancing and celebrating. She even thought of going and telling Roxas the news, because she knew he would be happy for her.

_'Should I? You know what? I don't care. I will!'_

Namine parked on the side of the road this time. She hurried up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Roxas opened it. It looked like he just woke up.

"Whoa, I'm sorry for waking you."

"No, you didn't." Roxas yawned. "What's up?"

"Guess what?" Namine jumped up and down.

"Hmm?" Roxas closed the door and came outside, a little too close to her.

"Uh…" Namine stepped back, but almost fell down the stairs. Roxas quickly caught her and pulled her back up, making her body touch his. Once they realized how close they were to each other, Roxas stepped back respectively.

"Um… hmm… so… what's up now?"

Namine had almost forgotten herself, but it came back. "Uh, I got a job."

"Really? Awesome!" Roxas congratulated her. "Wait… so does that mean we can't see each other as much?"

Even though that would be a factor, Namine couldn't really do anything. He was actually sad about it?

"Oh… well I'm sure they'll give me at least one day off…"

"That's alright. They can't stop me from seeing you."

_'Ack… there he goes again… confusing me…'_

"I'm only kidding." Roxas added.

"Oh… haha."

"But we're still hanging out today, right?"

"Yeah. If you get ready now we can."

"There's a carnival tonight. I thought we could go with Sora and Kairi. You should come… it is your last day of freedom, right?"

"I guess. Yeah, sure."

A carnival was a great date setting, but they would be going just as friends. Namine had no idea how she would deal with all the romance around her with the one she liked right next to her the entire time.

"Alright then, it's a date." Roxas said. "I'll pick you up at six."

"D-d-d-date?" Namine was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, sure. Bye now!" Roxas waved and shut the door.

Namine couldn't move. "HUH?!"

* * *

**A/N**: Oooh, does Roxas really mean it? Why is he so confusing? Review, please! Oh and, Happy Valentines Day!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Wow, thanks so much for your support! It only makes me want to write more and more!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Namine could barely compose herself on the way home after just getting asked out by Roxas. What in the world just happened, she kept asking herself over and over, wondering why he would do such a thing when he clearly told her the day before yesterday he wasn't ready for any relationship. Was he messing with her? Did he really have feelings for her? She just couldn't figure it out.

Either way, she had nothing suitable to wear for her date. She wanted to impress him by putting on something new, but to do that she would have to go to the store. She didn't have very much money, but maybe she could find something. Instead of going home, she decided to go and look.

Namine arrived at the mall. She only had about three hours to search, which she thought was plenty of time. However, it just turned into countless efforts of trying things on, but she was never satisfied. Nothing looked good on her at the moment. She wanted it to be perfect.

An hour passed and still nothing. Frustrated, Namine continued to search through the store. Finally, she came across a plain white dress that looked pretty. Taking it, she went to try it on. It fit, but she also had an overwhelming feeling of confidence in herself as she wore it. It wasn't too short and it was cute. Namine purchased it and left.

Six o'clock came faster than she expected. Namine put the finishing touches on her makeup and checked the mirror. The doorbell rang. She made sure to grab her purse, cell phone and house key and hurried downstairs to answer it. Her hand shook nervously as she went for the doorknob. She opened it quickly. Roxas stood there, ecstatic to see her and also noticing the new dress. He was kind of dressed up as well, but it was a little more casual. However, it still felt like a date, which made her all giddy inside. She locked the door and walked with Roxas to the car.

"Wow… so um, you look great." Roxas complimented.

"Thanks… I try…"

"You don't have to."

He opened the car door for her. Once she was inside, Roxas went around to the driver's seat and got comfortable before turning it on.

"Um… when I'm driving, I have one rule…"

"Okay… what's that?"

"I have to be able to pay attention to the road." Sadness echoed faintly in his voice. "I don't want anything to happen to you, especially because of me."

She knew exactly where he was coming from. Although that would only mean that she couldn't talk to him along the way and cause a very awkward silence, it was all for the better. Roxas drove down the road.

_'He's so cute when he drives…'_ Namine noted to herself. Roxas was so careful, paying attention to everything on the road and off. He leaned forward, a little closer to the steering wheel so he made sure he could see. She could feel the uneasiness in his actions, but it was all adorable to her. He wanted to protect her and she was completely fine with that.

"Oh my gosh, no! You stupid squirrel! Gah!" Roxas came a rough stop, startling her. There was a squirrel out in the middle of the road just minding its own business, having the time of its life as it chewed on something. Roxas didn't want to run it over, so he tried to carefully move around it, hoping it wouldn't be dumb and run under the car. The squirrel saw him and ran to the other side of the street, away from them. Roxas sighed in relief and kept going.

_'Aww, he doesn't want to hurt animals either!'_ Namine giggled.

They finally arrived at the carnival. It was packed with tons of cars, so Roxas ended up having to park in the grass. There was a Ferris Wheel, a few roller coasters and lots of little game booths. Namine couldn't wait to get out there, but she also remembered the cost of all this.

She and Roxas headed up to the ticket booth. Roxas leaned over the counter coolly and said, "How much for two people?"

"Twenty each."

"Whoa…" Namine said aloud without realizing it.

"But that means that we get to do all the rides we want for the entire night, correct? Two tickets, please." He set the money on the counter. Namine felt a little guilty that he would be paying so much for this, but arguing with him would probably be useless, especially since she spent the last of her money at the store earlier. They put red wristbands on.

Roxas pulled out his cell phone and called Sora. He and Kairi were already there; they had left thirty minutes before Roxas went to get Namine.

"They're over by the Crocodile game… whatever _that_ is." Roxas shrugged and tried to figure out which way to go. There were little signs pointing in each direction that listed what games were down that 'street.'

"Over there." Namine pointed. She and Roxas headed down past all the people. Namine got bumped into a few times and almost lost Roxas in the crowd, but he extended his arm out and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

_'W-Wow… this is…'_

She couldn't even think straight. Roxas was holding her hand, and once they got through the crowd, he didn't let go either. They spotted Sora and Kairi over in the corner; Sora looking like he was losing terribly.

"Argh! Come on, give me another game!" Sora argued with the man behind the counter.

"No! Obviously, you suck. Give someone else a chance, like your pretty girlfriend."

"Are you hitting on my _fiancé_?" Sora corrected him, getting extremely defensive.

"Hey." Roxas interrupted.

"Oh! There you two are. About time you got here…" Kairi said. She looked at Sora nervously. He hadn't even noticed that Roxas and Namine were there; he just continued to fight with the man. Eventually, Kairi decided to tug on his shirt and pull him out of it.

"Did you _hear_ what he said about you?" Sora yelled.

"Sora, keep it down! You're being really annoying. Just ignore him!"

"How can I?" He finally noticed Namine and Roxas. "Oh, hi!"

His sudden change in attitude threw them both off, but they greeted him back. Kairi and Sora saw that their hands were locked.

"Oh wow! Are you two…?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked down and then pulled away frantically, blushing severely. "Wow, I didn't even know…"

"You… didn't?" Namine's heart sunk a little.

"Kairi and I were thinking of going on the roller coaster next… come with us! Have you played any of the games yet?" Sora asked.

"We just got here." Namine told him, still a little sad about what Roxas said.

"Well, let's go on the roller coaster. It doesn't look like a long line from here…" Sora tried standing on his tip toes, but really couldn't see anything.

Of course he was wrong. The line was extended all around the roller coaster area. A little discouraged, none of them really wanted to wait, but since the line was moving fairly quickly they decided to get in. Kairi leaned against Sora as he put his arms around her stomach, talking to her about stuff behind them. Namine wished her and Roxas were that close, but she kept that to herself. Roxas stood next to her with his hands in his pockets, staring straight ahead. What could he have been thinking about? Her curiosity intrigued her, but she stayed quiet and tried to think of a conversation starter.

"I haven't been to a carnival in forever." Namine mentioned, hoping Roxas heard her over all the noise.

"This is my first time, and that's no lie." Roxas said, laughing a little.

"Oh, really? Well, they're pretty fun… as you can see."

"Yeah."

Ten minutes passed and they were finally up at the front of the line. Happy that they got there so fast, Namine's excitement only increased. She absolutely loved roller coasters; the thrill of it all. It was their turn now.

They all seated theirselves next to each other in the same row. Kairi and Namine were forced to get in the middle for their 'safety,' while Roxas and Sora took both ends. They buckled up and got ready. Namine noticed she was wearing flip flops.

"Oh no… I'm going to lose my shoes!" She took them off and tried to hold onto them. Her keys and cell phone were inside her purse and she was sure she had those in tact. The ride began. As they rolled along the tracks, Namine couldn't wait for them to just go. Kairi was getting scared next to her.

"I don't know how you talked me into this, Sora! I'm afraid of heights!"

"I didn't talk you into it," Sora yelled, "and I didn't know that!"

"Too late now!" Roxas added, eagerly looking forward. They went up and up until they reached the peak. They had to be about two hundred feet in the air. It was all downhill from here.

"Here we go!" Namine screamed as the roller coaster flew down faster than she could even catch her breath. Kairi shut her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SORA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WHAT?" Sora was enjoying himself, as well as Namine and Roxas. They went around a turn, flipping upside down almost automatically, which even scared Namine for a moment. Hanging upside down was not her cup of tea, but it was very fulfilling. They swooshed and turned sharply. Namine almost dropped one of her shoes, but was able to hold on tighter. Roxas put his hands up in the air.

"WOO!"

It ended before they knew it. Namine was all dizzy as she tried to get up, as well as the rest of them. "That was fun… I want to go again!" Her mind changed when she saw the line.

"You okay, Kai?" Sora laughed, holding her up so she didn't fall.

Namine made eye-contact with Roxas, but he quickly looked in the other direction. He hadn't said much since they got here, making her start to worry. He stopped at a game booth with darts and rings.

"Hey, what's this?" Roxas asked the person.

"You throw a dart on the board, and then you try to get a ring around it. If you make it in the center _and_ throw a ring around it, you get a double prize. You only get three chances."

Roxas looked over at the prizes; there were stuffed animals, some fake guns, iPods, etc. "Hmm…"

"Come on, Roxas! Do it!" Kairi encouraged, keeping Namine in mind. Winning something for her would be the cutest and most cliché thing.

"Oh, alright."

Roxas held the three darts in one hand. He was really trying to concentrate. After a few seconds, he threw the dart. It was really close to the center by about two inches. He picked up one of the rings and aimed, tossing it skillfully and making it.

"Wow kid, you're pretty good at this."

Roxas closed one eye and aimed again. He successfully got it in the center this time, causing Sora, Kairi and Namine to root for him once again.

"Since it's in the middle, this is your last chance."

He knew exactly what he wanted to get her. There was a stuffed dog up on the shelf in the far corner that he was sure Namine would love. As he was about to throw the dart, however, Xion flashed through his mind and he suddenly lost focus of the objective. He could hear her voice loud and clear.

_"You can do it, Roxas."_

"Wha--?" Roxas dropped the ring on the table. Everyone was staring at him confusedly. Namine moved forward and tried to tap his shoulder, but even that didn't knock him out of it.

"Hey, are you giving up, kid?" The man asked, waving his hand in front of Roxas' motionless self.

"Roxas… what's wrong?" Namine asked, turning him a little bit by grabbing his arm.

_"Hey, don't quit now. That wouldn't make me happy, now would it?"_

"No…" Roxas covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly. "You… you're not here!"

Everyone must've thought he was crazy by now. Sora immediately recognized the problem and pulled Roxas out of the crowd, leaving Kairi and Namine there. They both exchanged anxious looks and then went after them, but they lost them.

* * *

Sora forced Roxas away from the carnival over into the grass by the harbor. Roxas was finally able to pull away from Sora's grip after constantly refusing to come with him and take a few moments to himself.

"I know what's going on, Roxas."

"Huh?" Roxas was so out of it at the moment he couldn't think straight.

Sora turned around and put his head down. "I'm worried about you, man. You talk in your sleep constantly and now you're hearing voices… not just any but _her_ voice…"

Roxas couldn't respond. He turned his head in shame.

"I know it's hard to forget Xion," Roxas jumped at her name, but Sora continued. "But you have to accept your past. Don't let it control you."

"But I…" Roxas heard Kairi and Namine behind him and stopped.

"Roxas…" Namine stared at him. He was miserable.

Nobody spoke for a minute. Kairi opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't. None of them knew how to help Roxas feel better.

"Whelp," Roxas forced a smirk on his face, "I completely blew my chances of winning."

His optimism upset Namine a little; why did he always have to pretend? However, she kept it to herself and instead agreed with him, but it wasn't wholehearted. Roxas knew this, but he kept on. Walking over to Namine, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I don't want to ruin tonight for any of you."

"Roxas…" Kairi began, "If you feel something, don't hide it…"

"Haha, who does that?" Roxas joked, but they could tell he didn't mean it. Regardless, he offered his hand out to Namine. "Want to go back? Let's just forget this ever happened, okay?"

Namine was unsure about it herself, but nevertheless, accepted and took his hand. The same butterfly feeling that she got when she was around him returned. Once Roxas knew he got her approval, he smiled and started walking, gently pulling her along. This incident would be on her mind all night and the fact that Roxas wanted to hide his feelings didn't make it any better. She couldn't help him if she didn't know what was going on.

But yet, she wanted to do _something..._

* * *

**A/N:** Whelp, that's all for this chapter! Yeah, pretty weird/stupid game, but whatever! Please review and I'll give you… cupcakes!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews!

0o0.0o0

**Chapter Nineteen**

Roxas avoided the subject for the rest of the night and was just his regular self. It was like nothing happened at all. This really bugged Namine, but like he said, she didn't want the night to be ruined either. Sora and Kairi weren't too happy about his fake behavior either, but they kept it inside.

"I'll challenge you!" Namine pointed to a shooting game. Roxas looked at her and laughed.

"Seriously? Alright, let's do it."

They both picked up the toy rifles and listened to the rules. All they had to do was shoot as many ducks as they could. Namine smirked at him. "You're going to lose."

"Oh, really?" Roxas heard a shot.

"One down." Namine said and continued aiming and shooting, not missing once.

She and her father used to play this game all the time, oddly enough so in her mind she had an advantage. Roxas was amazed by her skill and got a little frustrated, trying to show off and say he was the better one. However, time ended and Namine was the victor. She jumped for joy as Roxas admitted defeat.

"Haha! I win!" Namine poked Roxas' chest.

"Yeah… so you're good at… shooting…" He hesitated, as if it scared him. Namine didn't notice; she wanted to beat him in something else so she was looking around for another game to play.

"Let's go play Bonk a Clown!" Namine rushed over to the game stand.

"C-c-clown?" Roxas stayed back and watched nervously. If there was anything he hated, it was clowns…

"What's the matter, Roxas? You scared?" Namine called out.

"As a matter of fact, _yes_." Roxas said, remaining in position. "Let's go and get something to eat. I'm starved…"

"Aww, come on…" Namine walked back over to him. She was kind of hungry, but the fact that Roxas was afraid of clowns was just another one of the many cute things about him. She gave in and went with him.

"I _hate_ clowns. Every Halloween, Sora would _always_ dress as one just to freak me out. Someday I'm going to figure out _his_ weakness…"

"Hmm…" Namine giggled at how serious he sounded. They came up to a pretzel stand.

"Want one? You can have whatever you want." Roxas told her, making her blush. He was really spending a lot of money on her, something she didn't want him to do…

"Uhh…"

"And don't get water just because it's free." He added, smiling at her.

"Right…"

"There's popcorn, hotdogs, hamburgers and stuff over there… and cotton candy too."

There were so many choices, but Namine decided just to get a pretzel and soda. Roxas ended up buying two cotton candies for them both anyway. She thanked him and sat down at the picnic table. At the same time, Sora and Kairi had food and sat down with them.

"Where have you two been?" Roxas asked.

"Getting food." Sora said with his mouth full. Kairi was disgusted so she hit him.

"Don't do that. You know it grosses me out."

It wasn't until one o'clock closing time that they were all exhausted and ready to go home for the night. Namine and Roxas loaded into the car and waved to Sora and Kairi, who sped off into the night. Roxas gave Namine a quick smile and then started down the road.

"Tonight was really fun." Namine said.

Roxas always went the speed limit. He nodded back at her, but stayed focused. Namine almost forgot about his little rule, so she shut up and stared out the window. Yawning, she was just ready to go home and sleep.

"Thanks for the ride home. I'll see you… whenever." Namine said, reaching for the car door.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do that." Roxas got out and opened it for her. Blushing, Namine stepped onto the pavement. They walked to her door together to say their goodbyes.

"Like I said, it was really fun."

Roxas sighed, confusing her.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, you're going to be working… so I might not get to see you as much. But I definitely enjoyed my time with you tonight, that's for sure."

They both went quiet. Namine became entranced in his deep blue eyes. She pictured in her mind the cliché thing that usually happened after dates; longed for it, but didn't expect it to happen. Shaking the thoughts away, she took out her key and turned to unlock her door.

"Nam?"

"Yeah?" His voice made her stomach twist. They made eye contact for a moment, but Roxas immediately looked away.

"Uhh…" He rubbed the back of his head. "N-nothing. Goodnight."

Namine hesitated, hoping he would change his mind and say—or do something else. However, nothing happened. She nodded and said goodnight, closing the door behind her.

"Damn it…" Roxas sighed and went back to the car.

0o0.0o0

Roxas sat in the car in Sora's driveway, staring up at the moon. He envisioned what it would've been like if he were to actually kiss Namine tonight. Of course he knew he couldn't have done it, but the thought of it made his toes curl up. She definitely liked him, he could tell that much, but his feelings for her were so scattered that it made his head hurt.

_"She's not __her__… but she's definitely something…"_

Exhaling deeply, Roxas closed his eyes. "Ugh… I want to understand this…" His words faded more and more as he continued to argue with himself. It wasn't too long until he had drifted off to sleep.

_'Searching… searching… for what?' It was pitch black all around him. Uncomfortable, Roxas lifted his foot and stepped forward. When he touched the floor, or lack of it, his foot started to sink, scaring him out of his wits. Strangely, nothing was happening to him where he was positioned, but it seemed that any step he took that he would be sucked into darkness. Roxas looked up. Over in the distance, there was someone he could barely see. The long, spiky red hair was obvious, however._

"Axel?!" Roxas hesitated. The darkness still scared him. When he looked back up, 'Axel' had disappeared. He was alone once again.

"Roxas, can you hear me?"

"Huh? Who's there?" Remaining in his spot, Roxas tried to figure out where the female voice came from.

He heard a faint giggle, but he wasn't sure which direction to look.

"Xion? Is that… you?"

"Who else would it be?"

Another laugh. Roxas was still unable to move. "Xion… where are you? Speak to me!"

"How could you, Roxas?" He heard Axel's voice, loud and clear, however, Axel was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? What are you—"

"Are you going to give up your love for Xion just like that?"

"Huh? No! Of course not! I haven't even done anything!" Roxas yelled back. "Where are you guys? Hey!"

Roxas backed up and hit a wall, or something. Suddenly, Xion appeared in front of him. She was transparent, but this was the first time in a long time he had actually seen her face. Roxas' eyes widened. He was paralyzed.

"Xi-Xion…"

"You've betrayed me, Roxas." It was hard to see, but she had an angry look on her face.

"What? No! I haven't! I could never…"

"Why didn't you ever tell her, Roxas?" Axel asked. He appeared next to her.

"Tell her what?"

"How much you love me…" Xion answered, her voice very saddened now.

Roxas was speechless. He put his hands over his ears and hoped it would all go away; hoped that it wasn't really happening. 'This is a dream… just a dream…'

"You missed your opportunity and now you're paying the price." Axel said, crossing his arms. "Because of something you did."

"No… it's… I never meant for any of it to happen… I was going to tell you…"

"You hurt me, Roxas…" Xion began to fade away.

"Wait! Xion!" Roxas ran towards her, but she was gone before he got there. He turned and faced Axel. "Axel… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Save it."

0o0.0o0

"AHH!" Roxas screamed as he popped up in the car seat. Hitting his head, he realized he was still outside.

"Oh my… gosh…"

0o0.0o0

Namine made sure to make it on time to her first day of work the following day. Selphie greeted her on her way in, showing her exactly where to go to clock in and get started. She gave her a green work apron to wear. After Namine was all set, she went to meet with Aerith, her new boss.

"Welcome," Aerith smiled, eyeing her outfit. "White buttoned-up shirt… no jeans, good job."

Namine laughed nervously. "Thank you. I figured that—"

"Alright, I guess I should give you your first assignment." She interrupted.

"Oh-Okay."

"Hmm… well I usually have an entire list of things to do but…" She stared at Namine, looking as if she was thinking really hard. "Let Selphie train you at the cash register. You two seem to be cool with each other."

"Y-Yes m'am." Namine bowed and left her office. She found Selphie in the rentals section, rearranging misplaced DVD's.

"UGH! I can't stand it when people don't put things back!" Selphie fumed. A costumer came around the corner sipping a soda.

"Isn't that what you guys get paid for?" He said. Namine recognized him.

"Tidus?"

"Oh! It's you!" Tidus laughed. Namine looked around.

"Where's Yuna?"

"Yuna? Psh…"

"She probably left him." Selphie teased.

"Shut up!"

Namine was astonished by Selphie's comment. "Do you two know each other?"

"He's my stupid little brother." Selphie said.

Namine blinked a few times. "W-wow."

"Look, she was way too creepy. And a bi—"

"Hey, no cursing." Selphie stopped him. "Namine, what does Aerith want you to do? I'm pretty sure she doesn't want you standing around."

"Oh, she wants you to train me at the cash register."

Selphie looked at her strangely and stood up. "Wha--?" Namine nodded shyly. "Well, that's new." Selphie laughed. "She really sees something in you."

"What is there to see…?" Namine examined her arms and the rest of her body. Selphie pointed towards her chest. Namine's eyes widened as she covered up. "Oh my God… Aerith's not a—"

"What? No! She sees something in your _heart_!"

"…Oh…"

Embarrassed, Namine was done talking unless she was spoken to. They waved to Tidus and went up to the front where the cash registers were. Namine was surprised that the store was so empty. There was someone at one of the cash registers, looking bored out of his mind.

"Leon!" Selphie smacked his back, scaring the crap out of him.

"SELPHIE, WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hey, new bait coming through. Move aside."

Namine loved the interaction between everyone here. She began feeling better about working here and figured she would enjoy this job a lot. Selphie showed her how to work the cash register a few times, and then practiced on her buying some candy. Namine was a quick learner.

About three hours passed. Namine wasn't sure exactly how long she was supposed to be working. She saw Aerith walk around several times, checking on the customers and making sure everything was okay. She was stuck at the cash register and now looked just as bored as Leon did. She snapped out of it when a DVD was slammed down.

"I'm buying this."

"Oh, yeah." Namine moved it across the scanner. She glanced at the person. He was very odd, she thought. He wore sunglasses, a baseball cap and long sweat pants, but the movie he was buying, The Notebook, didn't fit his profile at all. She watched him, a little freaked out. He paid and went on his way.

"Okay then…"

Finally, her first day at work was over. As she left, Aerith gave her a schedule.

"If there's anything that needs to be changed, just let me know. I'll see you tomorrow. Good job today."

"Thank you." Namine left with that.

She opened her phone. She had about three text messages, two of them being from Roxas. They were sent at different times throughout the day.

_'Hey, Nam! Hope you're alright at work… haha… have fun!'_

She blushed and went to the next one.

_'Ack… I'm so bored… hey, you should call me tonight. I want to talk to you…'_

The three dots at the end made it even more mysterious. Suddenly, she got another text. Hoping it was Roxas, she opened it and sadly, it wasn't. Instead, it was from a number she didn't know.

_'I see you.'_

"Um…" Namine got in the car and looked around, locking her doors. She still had one more message to read.

_'Don't worry, Namine.'_

"What the--?"

This all was starting to freak her out. She got out of that and dialed Roxas' number. As she drove out of the parking lot, she got another text message. Roxas was taking forever to pick up, but he finally did just before she was about to hang up. She almost didn't notice at first because she was so freaked out by the text messages.

"Hello? Nam?"

"Oh-oh, hi!" She said, hoping not to make him wonder.

"You okay?" Of course, he had to ask.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. You said you wanted to talk to me, right?"

"Oh, where are you right now?"

"I'm driving home from work… you want me to stop by?"

"Uhh…" He paused. "Yeah, sure… if you can."

"Okay. I'll be there in about ten minutes." Namine hung up and sighed. What could he possibly want to say to her?

Just then, her phone sounded saying she got yet another text message. Namine stopped at the stop sign and opened it, a little afraid to look.

_'Don't go...'_

0o0.0o0

**A/N:** Whoa, creepy texts. Someone's definitely stalking her. Well, review! And if you haven't read my newest story, _Saving Jane_, you totally should! It's a Sora/Namine/Roxas love triangle. Whelp, later!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Roxas was sitting on the front step when she pulled up waiting for her. Namine tried to relax and forget about the text messages she received, hoping that they wouldn't ruin tonight with him. She was already freaked out enough. However, when Roxas' smiling face was outside the car door, those thoughts began to disappear.

"Hiya." Roxas said.

"Hey." Namine made sure she had her keys and then looked at him.

They went inside the house. It was pretty dark and empty, giving Namine a weird feeling. Roxas waited for her to take her shoes off and then led her up to his room. Her nerves were getting the best of her; what were they doing in his house all alone like this?

Roxas turned on his light and went over to his desk, pulling out a huge album. He sat down on the floor. "You okay? Here… I want you to look at this."

Namine slowly sat down next to him. He handed her the book.

"I feel like I've been a little unfair. You said you wanted to know more about me… this is the only way I can think of." Roxas said.

"It's okay." Namine opened the album. "AWW!" She squealed, seeing some baby pictures. "You sure you don't mind me seeing these? There aren't any nude baby pictures in here, right?"

"No, of course not." Roxas' face was a little red.

"October 11th?" Namine giggled. "I'm older than you by exactly three months."

"That means your birthday is soon." Roxas noticed, counting it up in his head. "Yeah… in about a month and…"

"Is it _that_ soon?" Namine didn't even realize it herself. However, the subject dropped when she turned the page. "1994… aww, you're three years old in this picture! How adorable!"

After flipping through many pictures of his childhood and family life, the pictures started becoming less and less frequent.

"As I got older, my parents stopped caring about me." Roxas shrugged, as if it was nothing. "My dad went to bars all the time and who knows where my mom was. I was left home alone a lot; especially at night. I got used to it."

"Wow…" Namine saw a picture of Roxas when he was eight. He was holding up a trophy of some sort. There was a redhead next to him giving a thumbs up and winking at the camera.

"Who's that?"

"That's…" Roxas paused. "That's my best friend… Axel."

"Is he the one that—"

"Yeah." Roxas said quickly.

"Roxas, if you don't want to tell me this stuff you don't have to."

"But… I want to. I want you to know me."

"I don't have to right away…" Namine reasoned. Sure, she wanted to know every single detail of his life, but she didn't want him to be uncomfortable with it…

"We entered a Struggle Tournament for kids and I won." Roxas said. "Axel was my opponent. That's how we met."

"That's cool." Namine smiled. Roxas seemed really happy when he talked about him. She could hear it in his voice, however there was still a bit of sadness there too.

"We hung out all the time. We were almost inseparable. It sounds kind of gay, but I promise we weren't."

"You were eight."

"I mean over time…" Roxas laughed.

Namine flipped the page. There were more pictures of Roxas and Axel and another with him and Sora. Namine chuckled at them. She remembered when Sora was that young.

"Eleven or twelve, right? I can tell because Sora has that huge cheesy smile and his nose is a lot smaller." Namine said.

"Yeah, somewhere around there. He came to visit me."

There was another picture of Axel, Roxas and Sora all together at a theater. "That was my first play, A Mid Summer Night's Dream. During that time, I was going through puberty so my voice was all screwed up. In fact, that was only four years ago…"

Roxas drifted away in thought. Namine loved hearing all these things about his life, it kind of explained a lot. Roxas was close to the ones he cared deeply for, (Axel, Sora) and seemed pretty loyal.

"I love keeping memories, well, most of them." Roxas added as she turned the pages. Namine was impressed that he actually kept up with his entire life in one little book. She wanted to go home, gather her pictures and make one of her own.

Namine saw Axel, Roxas and another girl all hanging out on top of some hill. They were laying down on their stomachs behind a fence. Roxas looked away.

"I'm guessing that's the girl?" Namine felt her stomach twist when she said that. She should've known he would talk about her; she seemed like a pretty big part of his life.

"…Yeah. But at that time… around fifteen or so… she and Axel were pretty close. He had a crush on her, but she always told him she liked someone else. They were such good friends that him liking her turned into a joke and I think he eventually got over it. He knew tons of things about her, a lot more than I ever did even until now. I guess I never really got the chance…

"As time went on, her and I started hanging out more. She loved acting too. I admit, she was a lot better than I was. I think she was the main reason I stuck with it when I was ready to quit about two years ago."

"I thought you loved acting."

"I do now. Then it was just a hobby."

The girl looked kind of like Kairi in the face, Namine noticed as she flipped through and got into the more recent pictures. All of their appearances changed because of puberty, social status, etc. Roxas looked a lot like he did now, he didn't change much. Axel grew his hair out and wore stuff from Hot Topic instead of T-shirts and shorts like in the previous pictures and the girl, Xion, became a lot more feminine and looked as if she really worried about her appearance, but still wore casual but nice clothing. She was really pretty.

"Ah, that was a few months ago." Roxas pointed to a picture of himself, Axel, Xion and a few other people sitting around a table. Namine noticed how much closer he had gotten to her just through the pictures. She used to be next to Axel all the time but now she was near him. "It was a drama club party… the last one…"

Roxas' mood changed. He knew this was coming. Namine looked up at him. "Roxas, are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"I have to let it go. I know I do." Roxas responded, sighing afterwards. Namine closed the book, surprising him.

"You don't have to tell me." She placed the book next to her and moved closer, trying to comfort him by just rubbing his back. She didn't know what else to do or say. She said he didn't have to, but she wanted to hear about it, even if it hurt her to hear about the girl. She wanted Roxas to care for her the way she cared for him. Was that selfish? Was she just admitting to herself that she really did like him—no, that she…

Namine moved away quickly with the thoughts still in mind, hugging her knees and blushing severely.

_"Oh my gosh… I'm in love with him!"_

"Nam, what's wrong?"

His voice made her jump. Everything had just changed.

"Namine?" She felt Roxas' hand touch her arm.

"Uhh, I'm fine." She lied. She couldn't shake away the thoughts.

_"I love him, I love him, I love him… damn it, I freaking love Roxas!"_

_"…but… why?"_

Namine jumped up. "I… have to go. Thank you so much for telling me stuff. We'll talk again soon." She was surprised she could even speak. As she headed for the door, Roxas stopped her.

"Wait a minute…" He grabbed her wrist and swung her back to him, not forcefully but in a pleading sort of way. Namine hit his chest as he pulled her into in a hug.

_"Gosh, you always make it worse!"_

"Do you _have_ to go?" He asked in a low tone. Her toes curled up as her entire body started to shake. She didn't want to, she really didn't, but she also didn't want to face him like this. She had never felt this way before.

However, Roxas insisted on continuing to hold her close. He didn't really know what he was doing himself; was she some sort of rapture for him? She always made him feel better, even by not saying a word. He didn't know what it was, but he just wanted to hold her. It was almost like…

_"Xion…"_

_"No… she's __not__ her… she's just…"_

Namine didn't know what to do. Roxas wouldn't let go of her and the silence ached in her heart. She could feel his breath on her shoulder. What was he thinking about? Should she ask?

Finally, his arms retracted and he stepped back a little. "I'm sorry."

_"S-S-S-S-Sorry? That's all he can say?"_

"I got carried away."

Namine nodded and stared sheepishly at the floor, her face completely red.

"Um, let me walk you to the door." Roxas rushed past her, sounding really nervous.

_"I really don't understand you…"_ Namine thought as she followed him.

0o0.0o0

Just as Namine was about to leave, Sora and Kairi appeared at the door. He was carrying her in his arms. It was very strange situation.

"Namine?" Kairi and Sora said at the same time.

"Oh, I was just leaving." Namine went past them. She couldn't be around Roxas any longer. She wanted to go home and figure this all out.

Sora looked at Roxas and then back at Namine as she got into her car. He put Kairi down.

"Namine, wait!" Kairi went over to her and knocked on the window. Namine didn't want to talk right now, but she rolled down the window out of politeness.

"I really have to go…"

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"I'll… I'll tell you later." Namine said.

0o0.0o0

Sora, Roxas and Kairi all sat down in the living room, drenched in silence. Roxas was laying on the couch with his eyes closed, trying to figure out what just happened. Sora and Kairi wanted to know too.

"Do you love her?" Sora asked finally, throwing Roxas completely off guard.

"What? No!" Roxas was actually telling the truth, but they probably didn't believe it. He didn't know what Namine was to him.

"I think you do." Kairi said.

"I don't, okay? She's just a friend." Roxas sat up. "I'm going to bed. No sex."

Kairi wanted to slap him for that comment, but stayed next to Sora. Roxas went up to his room and turned on the light. He paused, staring at the album on the floor. A sudden sorrow overcame him. Closing the door, Roxas walked over to it and picked up where they left off.

"Drama Club party… after party at Seifer's… and then…"

The fateful drive home.

0o0.0o0

**A/N:** Yay! This chapter's a little shorter than the rest, but that's okay, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review! Today is actually my last day as a teenager… (feels old) because my birthday is tomorrow! More chapters to come very soon and thanks to those that read Saving Jane. I really enjoy writing all these stories. :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Namine was working at the cash register for the next week or so. She's been trying to avoid Roxas a little bit, but not completely. He would always act as if nothing ever happened between them, something she was getting used to.

"You're in love…" Selphie said dreamily over at the next cash register.

"Wh-what?" She turned around, blushing.

"I can see it. So… who is he?"

They had about thirty minutes until closing time, so the store was getting really empty. However, Namine tried hushing her.

"Nobody…. Just…" She looked away.

"Well…" Selphie came over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Take it from me; always, _always_, ALWAYS let _him_ tell you first."

Namine blinked. "Why…?"

"That way," Selphie said, "you'll _know_ he loves you. It takes a lot of guts for a guy to say something like that… unless he's just a player."

"N-no… he's nothing like that." Namine said.

"Good. Then just wait for him."

"Right…" Namine looked at the clock.

"So Aerith wants you to close up tonight, right?" Selphie changed the subject.

"Yeah. It'll be my first time."

"Well you remember how I did it?"

Namine nodded. It shouldn't be that hard.

After everyone was gone, sure enough, Namine had to lock up. Aerith gave her this _special duty_ out of nowhere, but honestly, it didn't bother her. She just hoped the alarm wouldn't go off on her… somehow.

She went to the hallway in the back, locked the door and made sure the alarm was on. She did this up at the front as well.

_"All the lights are off… alarms on… computers on safe mode…cash register locked… doors locked…"_

Namine went through it all in her mind a few times. Her key in hand, she exited the store. No alarm.

"Yes!" She said aloud. Stepping outside, she put her key in her purse and got out her car keys. She heard some talking in the distance.

There were three men surrounding her car, making jokes back and forth and laughing with each other. As she squinted, she realized they were the same ones from the beach. They spotted her at the door and came over. Namine wasn't sure if she was supposed to run, because she wouldn't be able to get her key out fast enough to go back inside.

"Hey there, little missy." Said the head one. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"What do you want…" Namine crossed her arms in front of herself out of defense.

"We never got to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Demyx."

"Marluxia."

"Luxord."

They were obviously a lot older than she was. "That's nice." She tried walking past them. "I'm not interested."

Demyx grabbed her arm. "Now just hold on there…"

Now Namine was terrified. She tried to tug her arm away, but it was three against one. The other two, a blonde with a mustache and earrings and a pink haired man that she could've sworn was gay gained up on her. Namine screamed, but it was short lived.

0o0.0o0

She opened her eyes. There was a ceiling above her and green walls. She was laying in a bed.

"OH MY GOD!" Namine yelled. "Where am I?!"

"You forgot what my room looked like already?" She saw someone sitting in a chair on the other side of the room on a computer.

"R-Riku?!"

Sure enough, it was Riku. He lifted himself up and walked over to her. Namine hid behind the covers, still confused and completely scared. She then noticed that she wasn't in her work clothes, but some orange pajamas.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Where are my clothes?!"

"In the wash."

"Huh…" Namine felt like crying. "What… happened to me…" She hold onto herself tightly.

"Nothing. I made sure those jerks will never come near you again."

"Those…" Then she remembered. "Oh! I was at work… and… they were—"

"They were about to take you. You're lucky I was there."

"Take me? Take me where? They didn't… rape me… did they?"

"I told you, I took care of it." Riku went back over to his computer chair.

Namine could remember anything that happened after her scream. For all she knew, Riku could've been lying. But then again, why would Riku be around her work area anyway?

"You were stalking me, weren't you?" She said.

"Stalking you?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Look, just lay back down. You'll hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself?"

Namine looked at her left elbow. It had a huge band aid on it.

"You fell onto the pavement." Riku answered for her.

Namine didn't know what to think of the situation at hand. She was in Riku's bed, in different clothes, with Riku right across the room. She hadn't seen him since school ended but now all of a sudden, out of the blue… he _saves her life_.

However, she did have to thank him whether she wanted to or not. Who knows what could've happened to her if he wasn't there…

"Riku…"

"Hm?"

She couldn't bring herself to say anything. She was still torn between why she was even here and what happened beforehand. She didn't want to admit her gratitude.

"I need… to go home…" She got out.

"How will you get there?"

"Huh?"

"My parents have the car now, and your car is still stuck in the parking lot."

Namine looked at the clock. It was one in the morning!

"What would your parents be doing this late?"

Riku shrugged. "Who knows."

There was a pause. "Well… I could call someone to pick me up…"

The first person she thought of was Roxas, but given the situation, she _knew_ he would be pissed at first. However, it was either stay here with her ex boyfriend or call someone that really cared about her—or so she figured.

She checked her phone. She didn't have any missed calls or texts. Riku watched as she dialed Roxas' number carefully; a part of her felt really bad to be doing this right in front of him, knowing that he hated him. However, she didn't want to stay here. It was way too awkward.

Roxas didn't answer, only making things worse.

Namine sighed at set her phone down next to a picture. "Huh?" She looked closely at it. It was her and Riku, cuddled up next to a Christmas tree.

"Why do you still have this?" Namine asked, feeling strange.

"Why not?" Riku stood up and headed for the door. "You should get some sleep."

Namine didn't know what to think by now. Riku was acting really strange. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, especially in his bed. She decided to go downstairs about five minutes later. Riku was laying on the couch, watching TV in the dark.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she sat in the rocking chair near him.

Namine shrugged. "Sorry, it's just weird."

"What is?"

"Nothing." She looked over at him. He was watching the TV again. "Thank you."

"For?"

Gah, he _had_ to make her say it, didn't he?

"…For… _saving my life_." She probably over exaggerated, but she kind of meant it.

"I couldn't let them do that to you. Even though we're not together, I still feel obliged to protect you."

His words gave her chills. She could only nod her head. Just then, her phone rang.

"Roxas?" Namine answered eagerly.

"Hey… what's up?" He sounded like he just woke up.

"I'm… sorry for waking you…" She looked over at Riku, who was still staring at the TV. "But I'm in a very… interesting situation right now that really is not what it sounds like…" She gulped. "Could you come and pick me up?"

"Where are you?" He asked, she could hear the worry in his voice.

"At… Riku's…" She mumbled.

"Where?"

"I'm at Riku's house. I'll explain later, Roxas… just… please…"

"What?!" He was definitely shocked. "Uhh… okay… I'll… be there soon…"

They hung up. Riku didn't look at her, but he said, "Your clothes are probably done."

"Why did they need to be washed, anyway?"

He didn't answer her. She got up and went to check the dryer.

0o0.0o0

Roxas hurried to find some suitable clothes to put on. Sora woke up and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Namine is at Riku's. She wants me to go and get her."

"Huh?" Sora was just as shocked and confused as he was.

"I know. I'll be back."

There were so many possibilities going through Roxas' mind at the moment that it was nearly breaking him. Did Riku hurt her? Were they back together? Did she still have feelings for him? Why did it matter so much? Either way, she asked him to come and get her and that was what he was going to do.

_"Gah… why do I care so much?"_

It didn't take him long to get there; he was actually surprised he knew where Riku lived. The house was dark, minus the TV on through the window. Roxas slowly paced up to the door. Being this late at night, he didn't want to wake up Riku's parents or anything, but he could care less about Riku. However, he decided to call Namine.

"I'm here."

Namine opened the door about thirty seconds later and swung her arms around him, nearly knocking him over. She had put her work clothes back on, but he noticed how fresh they smelled. Roxas hugged her back.

"Thank you, Roxas. I'm sorry for bothering you…"

"Whenever you need me, no matter what, I'll be there." Roxas said back. Riku appeared at the door.

"You…" Roxas glared. "What did you do to her?"

"Roxas… he didn't do anything… I promise…" Namine grabbed his hand tried to pull him away. Riku remained at the door with his arms crossed, watching as they went to the car.

"I'll call you." Riku said to her, completely throwing her off.

"You'd better not!" Roxas yelled back.

0o0.0o0

Before they were about to drive off, Namine asked, "Roxas, my car is still in the parking lot of Hastings… could we go by and—"

Roxas didn't refuse. On the way, Namine decided to tell him about what happened.

"It was those three guys from the beach…"

"WHAT?" Roxas nearly jumped out of his seat. "And I wasn't… there to protect you…"

"It's okay… anyway… they were trying to take me somewhere, so Riku said… I don't really remember much, but when I woke up, I was… in Riku's bed…"

"Sounds like a set up." Roxas grumbled angrily.

"A set up?"

"For all we know, Riku could be trying to get back with you."

"That's believable… but… what if it was just by chance?"

"It was _by chance_ that _he,_ of _all people_, saved you?"

Namine couldn't answer that.

They found her car. Roxas made sure to walk her to it, just in case. "I'm going to follow you home and make sure you get inside safely, okay?"

Namine nodded. It made her blush that he was being so sweet.

"Thanks again, Roxas. I owe you a lot…"

"If you're ever in trouble, don't hesitate to call me. If I don't pick up, call again. I was scared, Nam."

"Okay."

Namine got home and was able to get inside without any problem. Roxas stayed in her driveway for a while before finally leaving. He had to figure out _why_ exactly Riku decided to show up all of a sudden… and _why_ he used those three guys to get to her…

0o0.0o0

**A/N:** Oooh, confusing chapter, eh? Hehee… review please! Oh, by the way, I finally drew some pictures for the story; I have a cover I've just finished and it's super cute! I'll scan them later, but if anyone wants to see them, let me know! They'll be on my Myspace page. 'Til next time!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** I put the cover to this story up on my myspace; it's my display picture. Check it out!

0o0.0o0

**Chapter 22**

_'No… Xion… I didn't mean—"_

"Roxas, just drive."

"She meant nothing, I swear it!"

"Would you two stop fighting? It hurts my ears."

"Stay out of it, Axel. Besides, we're done because Roxas isn't going to talk about it anymore, right?"

"Xion, I _promise__ you, you're—"_

"ROXAS, WATCH OUT!"

- - -

"AHHH!" Roxas shot up in his bed and realized the nightmare was over. The images replayed in his head. He was overcome by the same sadness he's been feeling for months.

"It's all my fault…" He said aloud. He looked over at Sora's empty bed, but the sunlight from the window blinded him. He sat there for a while, continuing to think about that night and once again, regretting everything he did.

_'She left me on bad terms… and also…'_

"I never got to say it…"

"What?" Sora appeared at the door. "Good afternoon. Have another bad dream?"

"I always have bad dreams." Roxas answered almost too quickly as he turned his head away in shame.

Sora went over and sat down backwards in the computer chair, resting his head on the top of the seat and staring at him. Roxas felt a little uncomfortable.

"Tell me about it. You never do." Sora said finally.

"About what?"

"The dreams you're always having."

"They'll never go away." Roxas gave an irritated sigh and laid back down.

"And? I just want to know what you're going through. You obviously need some help if it continues to occur, and I don't mean that in a bad way."

Sora was trustworthy enough, but Roxas didn't know how to explain himself. Sora always saw right through him—through everybody, rather. He knew a lot of things that people never would've thought he would even have a clue about. He knew just how to get under Roxas' skin…

"Tell me about Xion."

And that was one way.

"What… about her?"

"Anything. Her personality, looks, interests, I don't care. Tell me."

"Well… she…" He couldn't think of anything. It was too painful. Then again, what _did_ he _really_ know about her? "She was in drama club with me. She loved it."

"What else?"

"She was a Blitzball fan."

"And?"

"She could play the piano…" Roxas was running out of things to say.

"That's pretty cool."

"She had tons of emails and instant messaging systems… gah…"

"You didn't know her that well, did you?"

"I _did_… I just…"

"So you fell in love with her based off of what?"

"What?" That sort of offended him.

"Why did you love her?"

Roxas couldn't answer him at first; he was too perplexed as to why Sora even wanted to know. However, knowing him, he always had a reason behind everything. Roxas tried to come up with a reason, but all he got in his mind was her face… her smiling face…

"So… no reason?"

"No! There _was_ a reason… there _is_ a reason…" Roxas wracked through his brain, but still, nothing came.

"Sounds like how you are with Namine."

"What?" Roxas gave him a '_how-dare-you'_ glare for even comparing this to Namine.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You fall in love with someone, in this case Namine, but you never know why. Admit it, Roxas. Your love for Xion has transferred to her… and that's not necessarily a good thing, either. It sounds like you're more _in love_ with the fact that you lost her and the regret behind it, so now that love _has_ to go _somewhere_… right?" Sora spun around in the chair.

Roxas blinked a few times. "You're… you're wrong. You don't know how I feel. You wouldn't understand."

"That's childish."

"What?"

"Saying, _you wouldn't understand_, blah, blah, blah… I don't understand only because you won't tell me. I'm merely trying to guess here. I think you're the one who doesn't understand."

Once again, Sora had outsmarted him. And once again, Sora was right.

Roxas looked away, defeated. "You're right, I don't."

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"What do you want from me, Sora?"

"Nothing."

"You would make a good psychiatrist… therapist… whatever. I don't need one, though."

"Thanks." Sora smiled. "By the way, what happened last night?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the question; his mood downshifted a little more as Riku came into his mind and his supposed 'plot' against them. "Namine called me and I went and got her."

"Why was she at Riku's?" Sora's eyebrow lifted.

Roxas shrugged. "Who knows. All I know is… Riku's up to something."

"The other day he came by here," Sora began, "he asked for forgiveness and wanted to start over."

"What…?" This was music to Roxas' ears. It only confirmed that Riku definitely had something up his sleeve.

"I accepted, but I'm still a little skeptical. However, I do want to give him a chance if he really does want to redeem himself… just in case. So… today I'm hanging out with him for the first time in a long time."

"You're an idiot." Roxas got out of bed and went over to his dresser.

"Maybe so, but… you never know."

"Don't trust him." Roxas picked out some clothes and left the room to go and take a shower.

0o0.0o0

Namine didn't get much sleep last night. She was still afraid of what exactly happened to her with those three guys; what they _did_ do. Everything seemed normal with her body besides the huge cut on her arm that Riku bandaged while she was asleep. However, she still felt violated and wanted to find out some answers. She was afraid to return to work, but she knew she had to. Luckily, though, she didn't work on Sundays.

_'Why was Riku even around? If it weren't for him, though…'_

Namine sighed and fell onto the couch. The house was silent; her mother was at work and she had nothing to do. She turned on the TV, but nothing seemed appealing enough. She wanted to get out of the house.

She still wondered why Riku had to change her clothes, though. The thought of Riku standing over her nearly naked body scared her to death; they were never that intimate. She hoped he didn't do anything to her; she didn't feel any different but the only way to know was to ask him again. He denied doing anything but changing her and putting her in his bed, but…

Namine shuddered at the thought and sat up. What was Roxas thinking when he came to pick her up? She felt terrible for having to call him; she could've called her mom too. However, Roxas knew how to make her happy even in the worst of situations. He wanted to be the one to save her. That just made her day and made Riku look like nothing. Sure, she was thankful to Riku, but the thought of Roxas beating up those guys and taking her to safety gave her butterflies. There was no doubt she loved him, and for that reason she was happy.

Her phone rang. Kairi was calling.

"Hey, what's up?" Namine answered.

"Want to hang out?" Kairi sounded a little strange.

Namine accepted and got her keys to meet Kairi at the beach. When she got there, she looked around for her, spotting her near the shore. She was watching the ocean.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Kairi greeted as Namine sat down next to her.

"Sure."

"I could've just talked to you on the phone, but this is better for me."

"Okay… what's up?"

"It's about Sora and I. I know you probably don't want to hear it, but…"

"No, it's fine. Sora's just as much of a friend to me as you are." Namine said.

"I just need someone to listen to me…" Kairi's eyes lowered. "Sora and I are having problems…"

"Like what?"

Kairi examined her engagement ring in the sunlight. It sparkled. "He and I are going to go to the same college, but he wants to get an apartment with me."

"And why is that a problem?"

"Because I'm afraid with Sora around I won't be able to concentrate on schoolwork. It's a very prestigious school and I _have_ to make good grades or I'll be kicked out because I'll lose the scholarship."

"Have you told him this?"

"I have… he says it'll be fine and that he'll leave me alone when I need it, but…"

"But won't you be hanging out a lot anyway?"

"That's another thing I'm afraid of…" Kairi said. "I don't know if we'll have enough time for each other."

"But by living together, you can—"

"I understand that. Also…"

Namine averted her eyes over to her. Kairi hugged her knees and said very quietly, "Sora wants to have sex."

"What?" Namine couldn't believe that was coming from her at first, but she calmed down.

"I told him I want to wait, and I _know_ he loves me enough to respect that but he thinks that if we love each other, abstinence shouldn't apply."

"So he's pressuring you?"

"Not physically, no. Like I said, he's very respectful. However, from time to time he's really quiet and even holds back when we make out and stuff."

"Oh."

"I know this is really personal, but I don't know what to do. Should I just give it up to him and be done with it?"

"You shouldn't." Namine said firmly. "If he loves you enough, he'll understand."

"He does love me and he does understand. It's just… I feel bad. He does everything for me. He gives me whatever I want. Now, this _one thing_ that he wants comes along and all of a sudden I feel like I owe him… or something." Kairi blushed. "I can't believe I'm talking about this…"

"Yeah, definitely a different level from anything I've ever experienced…" Namine said. "But you shouldn't… feel like that. Sora will get over it, right?"

"I thought he could, but…" Kairi paused. "I see it in his eyes. He wants to go to the next step. He thinks… because we're engaged it shouldn't matter."

"From what I understand… relationships aren't… or shouldn't be about that. I think you should wait." Namine said. "Is he sad just because you won't sleep with him?"

"It's not like it's a big deal or anything, I just feel bad when I tell him no. I'm afraid if we live together, I'm going to give in and get pregnant or something. I definitely can't have that."

"So wait. If he loves you, he'll wait for you."

"Thanks Nam."

_'Nam? That's what Roxas calls me…'_

Namine felt her cheeks heat up a little. Kairi looked at her. "You okay?"

"Oh… yeah."

"I know who you're thinking of." Kairi nudged her.

"What? No… I'm not thinking of anyone…"

"You know, Roxas has been going to the studio lately, or so I've heard."

"The studio? Like where people record music and stuff?" Namine felt stupid for her little blonde moment.

Kairi laughed. "Yeah. I wonder who he's singing to."

"Singing?" Namine stared at the sand.

They hung out for a few more hours and then finally decided to go home. The sun was setting in the distance. Namine was glad that she was able to hang out with Kairi after not doing so for a while and hoped to do it again soon. She missed being with the group.

Roxas didn't call her until later that night; he said he had been busy all day. Namine wondered why he never mentioned the studio before, but it really wasn't that big of a deal to her.

"So… how have you been?" Roxas asked. Namine stretched out on her bed and tried to get comfortable.

"Okay, I guess. I'm still…" She didn't want to finish that.

"Just okay? Aww, I was hoping for a _great_ or something, but then I remembered, you didn't see me today." Roxas laughed.

Namine blushed and laughed a little. "That's true."

It got quiet between them; phone silence was always weird to Namine. She tried to think of another topic, but all she came up with was, "You?"

"I'm okay too."

"Because… you didn't see me?" Namine smacked herself for the question.

"Yeah, that's it." Roxas said.

There were a few more moments of silence. There was a question itching in Namine's mind and she just couldn't keep it in.

"Roxas…?"

"Hmm?"

His voice made her heart beat a little faster. Suddenly, she couldn't remember what she was going to ask.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Oh. Hey, do you work tomorrow?"

"Ye—" Namine heard a beep. She looked at her phone. Riku was calling!

"Hello? Nam?" Roxas said on the other line. Namine ignored the call, but decided to get off the phone.

"Yes, sorry. But hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh… okay."

They hung up. Namine looked at her _Missed Calls_ section. Riku's name showed up. Why was he calling her? She knew he said he would, but she didn't expect him to actually do it…

Just before she was about to press send, her finger hesitated. Calling him back right away would probably tell him something that wasn't in her intention. Namine closed her phone, but that didn't mean that Riku wouldn't be on her mind for a while.

0o0.0o0

**A/N**: Tsk, tsk, Namine! I found out yesterday that one of my co-workers (who is like 28 or so) loves Kingdom Hearts and has beaten all the first and second game. I was pretty shocked, but it was awesome. Can't judge a book by it's cover, right? Haha! Review and I'll update pretty soon!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that is reading Saving Jane! I enjoy the feedback!

0o0.0o0

**Chapter 23**

Namine sat up in bed that night, wondering why in the world she had to hang up on Roxas like that just because Riku called her. She felt bad about it, not terrible, but she did want to call Roxas back. However, she didn't notice how fast time flew by. It was nearly two in the morning.

"I've been up this long?" Namine sighed and fell back onto her pillow, staring at the ceiling. It was thunder-storming outside. A huge roar of thunder made Namine hide under her pillow. She didn't like being alone; thunderstorms scared her.

_Flashback_

Namine hid her face into Riku's chest and clung to him as the rain pounded outside. He put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"You always say that…" Namine said.

"And I always mean it. Namine, I will be here for you for the rest of my life. No doubt about that." Riku stroked her long, blonde hair, his fingers getting tangled in it.

"But… Riku…"

"Yes?"

"How do you know…" Namine paused, she knew he wouldn't like this question. "How do you know we'll be together forever?"

"If there's such a thing as destiny," he replied, "then I just know."

"But how can you be so sure?" She was getting upset; she hated words like "forever." Nothing lasts forever.

"I just am, okay?" She was surprised Riku was being so calm about this. "I love you."

"I… love you too."

And that was the first time she ever hesitated.

End of Flashback

Namine's eyes shot open. "Why am I thinking about that?!" She got out of bed, shivering from the sudden breeze. Throwing her bathrobe on, she grabbed her phone and went downstairs. Watching TV would pass some time and possibly get her mind off of the storm, Riku _and_ Roxas.

0o0.0o0

Roxas was never able to get to sleep. He opened up his notebook and write down the lyrics that he's been thinking all day.

_Starin' out at the rain with a heavy heart…  
It's the end of the world in my mind…_

Roxas looked out the window. Sora was snoozing loudly, which was a major distraction. He watched the rain pour down. Namine appeared in his mind.

'_She's…"_

"Gah…" Roxas crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it towards the trash can, missing it. He remained at the desk for a while, unable to think. He had a huge headache.

"Why can't I figure it out?" Roxas laid his head down, eventually falling asleep.

0o0.0o0

Riku didn't call her the next day; in fact he never called her back. Namine had forgotten about it quickly, however; it didn't really matter. She didn't want to talk to him. She was waiting for Roxas, Sora and Kairi to come and pick her up. They were going to an arcade downtown, their first time hanging out together in a while.

She got into the car and sat next to Kairi in the back. Sora pulled out of the driveway slowly, as if he had never done it before.

"You okay?" Roxas asked in the front seat.

"It's dark! I was scarred from hitting that cat the other day!" Sora whined.

They arrived at the arcade. There was a huge window where they could see everything inside, but the door was around the side. Going in, Namine got her purse ready to pay.

"Kairi, don't worry, I'm paying for you!" Sora said gallantly, nudging Roxas.

"Oh! Right… I guess it's only fair for—"

"That's okay." Namine interrupted. "I can pay for myself."

Roxas had nothing to say to that, so they all just paid and sat down. Kairi was hungry, so she and Sora went up to the snack bar leaving Roxas and Namine alone at the table.

"I don't play very many games…" Namine said as she looked around. The place consisted of mostly men; very competitive "I'm-going-to-kill-you" type men. There were racing games, fighting games and first person shooters; none of them she was good at. There was a more sports-oriented section where they could bowl, try to throw a ball into holes and a lot of other things. Namine figured she'd fit in better over there. However, Roxas insisted on going over to one of the fighting games.

"I'll show you how," He said, putting his hand on the white joystick. "See?" He pointed to the screen. "It moves…"

"I know that much." Namine laughed.

"Cool. This button is to go back; but when you're in a fight it's like… the kicking button." Roxas is doing gestures and demonstrations as he speaks, which only makes her laugh more. "This is to hit… and combined… well, just mash buttons. That's how I started out."

"There's only two buttons to mash…" Namine noted, making him laugh.

Roxas started a game. "Pick your character."

"Uh… okay."

Namine picked the only girl she saw. The game started.

"We're not moving." Namine said, moving the joystick back and forth. She saw Roxas' character moving back and forth, but for some reason hers wasn't working. Roxas reached over and pressed a button, then she was able to go. "What did you do?"

"I pressed start."

Namine's character kicked his. It didn't take long for Roxas to stop _playing around_ with her. She was actually starting to get into it as time ran out on the game. She had no idea what she was doing, but somehow it was working. The fact that Roxas was going easy on her was kind of disheartening, but also good at the same time. She ended up winning that round, not because she beat him but because she had more life when time ran out. They played a few more rounds, Namine becoming victorious only once more.

"That was fun…" Namine said, shaking the sweat from her hand. "Eww…"

"Pick something." Roxas said.

Sora and Kairi were on one of the racing games, battling it out. They went over to watch them for a while. Sora won, making Kairi complain and challenge him to another match.

"Oh, hey guys." Sora said without turning his head. "Kairi's going DOWN!"

"_No_… this time I'll whoop you!"

"Yeah, yeah! You said that _last time_!"

Namine looked around. She had to get away from all these game systems. She and Roxas went over to the other side of the arcade.

"This one…" She said, stopping at a basketball booth.

"You sure?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. Obviously he didn't think Namine played it; which she didn't, but she would have a better chance at winning.

They picked up their first basketball. "After you," Roxas offered. Namine shot and missed.

"Aww, darn it!"

Roxas shot and made it. "Woo!" He cheered.

"Don't worry, I'll get one…" Namine shot again. The ball circled around the hoop, eventually falling in.

"Alright! Good job!"

Namine blushed. As the game went on, Roxas never missed. "Wow, you're good at this!"

"Eh…" Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "Sure. You're pretty good, too. You're only ten points behind." He paused. "You're doing better than I thought you would."

"Hey!" Namine hit his shoulder.

Roxas ended up winning all of the games except one, but Namine could've sworn he was letting her win. She didn't know she had such a competitive streak in her; it was almost surprising. They sat down at the bar in the middle of the arcade. Roxas looked past Namine. Some people were playing DDR, as if they were in some kind of tournament.

"Now I can show you my real skills. Watch this." Roxas went over to them. They gladly accepted him and let him go next. Namine watched in admiration as he amazed everyone else by beating them at their own game. Roxas turned and smiled at her each time; she gave him a thumbs up in return.

"Come on, this is easy…" Roxas said, changing the level of the game. "Who's next?" Another person came up and got on the DDR pad next to his. They went for it, but he was no match for Roxas. Namine got up and went closer, standing in the small crowd. Now more people were drawn to the little competition that Roxas continued to be victorious in, and they were cheering him on as well. Sora and Kairi came over and stood next to Namine.

"Roxas is beast at this game." Sora said.

"Obviously." Kairi responded.

"I'll take one more." Roxas said. Nobody dared to challenge him.

"I'll do it."

All Namine saw was silver hair, but that's all she needed to know who it was. Roxas' expression changed to pure anger as Riku stepped onto the DDR pad next to him; the crowd 'oo-ed,' making it so Roxas _had_ to do it. However, he wasn't worried. Riku was nothing. Roxas laughed it off.

"What? You've only been playing on Hard?" Riku noticed the settings.

"That's all these people can handle. It's just a warm up for me." Roxas said. Riku raised the setting to the highest level and picked one of the hardest songs. Namine watched, confused as to why Riku would even be here.

"This is bad…" Sora said. "Riku is pretty good, too…"

"I didn't know he played this game…" Namine tried to remember him mentioning anything about it.

"He used to play it all the time," Sora said, "I guess he just quit for a while."

They all watched as Riku and Roxas got ready. Roxas was definitely nervous; Namine could tell. Riku was just as calm as ever. The game started off slow, making Roxas feel a little better about it, but all of a sudden arrows were going so fast up the screen that if Namine blinked she would miss one. However, Roxas and Riku were prepared and were getting every single one. The crowd watched in awe as the two raced to get more points than the other. Sweat trickled down Roxas' red face, but Riku was just fine. Namine was becoming afraid for him; Riku was doing just as well as he was.

Roxas missed an arrow, putting him behind. It seemed from that point on though, he started to get worse and worse. Riku was ahead now. Namine wanted to shout out to Roxas, but then he would probably lose his concentration even more. They got to another slow part, and the game ended. Riku was the winner.

Roxas stepped off the pad and walked off, breathing heavily of exhaustion. Namine went after him.

"Roxas, wait!"

He stood out in the parking lot, trying to cool off. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Did losing really have that much of an impact on him?

"I was humiliated…" Roxas said in between breaths. "He… of all people just _had_ to be there…"

"I know it was pretty surprising… but Roxas… you smoked everyone else. Why is Riku any different?"

"Because he _beat_ me! Do you know what that says to me?" Roxas looked at her. "That means he's better than me!"

"At _one_ thing!" Namine said. "You're a billion times better than Riku! Trust me, I know!"

"It was like… like I lost more than just a game. In a way, he's my arch rival…" Roxas shook his head. "You wouldn't understand…"

Roxas headed towards the sidewalk and continued walking. "Hey, where are you going?" Namine ran up to him and tugged on his arm.

"I'm going to walk home."

"I can't let you do that." Namine said, holding on tightly. "I want to understand what's wrong with you. Is it the crowd? Is it about me? What is it, Roxas?"

"It's just the fact that I lost to _him_, of all people."

"What _about_ him?"

"What?" Roxas stopped.

"What is it about Riku that's so different?"

"I told you, we're rivals."

"No, there's another reason." Namine let go of him.

Roxas stared at her for a while, speechless. She may have been small, but she had a huge attitude sometimes. He was getting that same weak feeling he felt around her all the time. He could feel himself giving in.

"Because…"

"Because what?" Namine urged.

"Because now that he's proved he's better, he can take you away from me!"

Namine stood there, shocked that he would even say that. She then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "That's insane. I don't know why you're thinking that. It doesn't make any sense."

"It does to me." Roxas didn't even hug her back; he just stood still.

"Riku means nothing to me anymore. He hasn't for a long time." Namine looked up into his eyes. "You're—"

She couldn't finish. Namine pulled away from him, unable to face him. Roxas did nothing about it. Sora and Kairi came outside, worried looks across their faces.

"Roxas, you okay?" Sora asked as he got closer to them.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He lied. "I'm going home." He checked his pockets and pulled out some cash. "The bus will be here soon."

"That's pointless. Come on, we'll leave if you want to."

"I'm not opposed." Namine said.

"I have to be alone." Roxas turned around and started walking.

"No you don't!" Namine grabbed his hand. "You _never_ have to be alone…"

"Yeah, man… we're here for you." Sora added.

"Roxas, you didn't lose anything." Namine said. "I'm still here with you, aren't I?"

"Suck it up." Riku appeared, only making the situation worse.

"You!" Roxas charged at him, tackling him to the ground. Riku didn't expect it, but he also didn't let him take control over him. Roxas was able to punch him a few times in the face before Riku was able to get him off. Strangely, he didn't fight back.

"You're a dumbass." Riku said, wiping the blood off of the side of his lip. "Thanks for inviting me, Sora."

"Sora!" Kairi's eyes widened.

Namine tried to help Roxas up. Riku walked over to his car, got in and left.

"I'll beat him someday…" Roxas watched as he drove off.

0o0.0o0

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up… I had a small writer's block! Anyway, review please and thanks for being so patient!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Namine packed her suitcase. She had never been outside of Destiny Islands; going to Twilight Town was going to be quite a new experience for her. Sora and Kairi wanted to make this sort of a "last epic thing," as Sora put it where the four of them could do something special together. It took a long time to get the parent's approval, but as graduates, they deserved some sort of little vacation, right? Roxas came up with the idea, in fact. He wanted to show Kairi and Namine his hometown and also let Sora and Kairi see the university they will be attending for the next four or five years.

"Do we have everything?" Sora checked with everyone.

"Purse?" Kairi looked to Namine for approval. She nodded.

"Makeup?"

"Check."

"Hair stuff?"

"Check."

Sora and Roxas rolled their eyes. "I'm talking about essentials," Sora said, stepping onto the train.

"Those _are_ essentials!" Kairi argued and followed him.

"After you," Roxas said as Namine went past him. They all found seats near the back. Kairi sat next to Namine, a little surprising to Sora. However, he dealt with it; they were right next to each other for crying out loud.

"Namine, you okay?" Kairi asked, noticing Namine staring out the window.

"Yeah, even though it's for three days, I feel like I'm leaving forever."

"You've never gone anywhere, have you?"

Namine shook her head. She was surprised her mother agreed to let her go, but with a job she was actually able to pay for it. Also, her birthday was tomorrow. What better way to celebrate it than to go on a vacation?

"Roxas, how long is this train ride?" Kairi asked.

"Uhm, about two hours."

"I hope I don't get sick…" Sora said, gripping one of the poles. The train wasn't very full, in fact there were only five other people there with them.

A baby started crying. The mother tried to shush her and pat her back, but it just wasn't working.

"Hey Sora, you'd better be careful not to let _that_ happen." Roxas teased quietly, referring to the baby.

"Shut up! It won't."

0o0.0o0

An hour passed. Namine felt her stomach rumbling; she wished she was at least smart enough to pack a few snacks. Nobody else seemed to remember either.

"Don't worry. There's these really awesome ice-cream bars you guys have to try when we get there." Roxas grinned.

Sora was actually surprised at how excited Roxas was to go home. Ever since he offered for Roxas to stay with him, the _last_ place he ever wanted to go back to was Twilight Town. It held such terrible memories for him, so he heard. So why did he want to bring them here?

The train came to a stop. "We're here!" Roxas jumped out of his seat and towards the door. "Come on!"

"Roxas, you're forgetting your luggage." Sora reminded him, taking the fun out of it. They all carried their suitcases off the train.

The train station was full of people going back and forth between work and other things, getting ready to go home for the day. Namine nearly froze up at how crowded it was and was afraid of getting separated. She held onto Kairi's arm.

"Let's get outside!" Roxas said, pushing his way through but also trying not to lose them.

They were finally able to breathe after going up the stairs and towards the door where the bright sunlight shone right in their eyes up in the sky. Namine searched her bag for her pair of sunglasses, she brought them just in case. After putting them on she felt so much better.

"I doubt my parents are home, but let's go drop our stuff off first. My house is this way." He said. They watched as he went towards a tunnel on the left side. He stopped when he saw they weren't moving, coming out again.

"Don't worry, this is a shortcut. Come on!"

Namine thought Roxas was so adorable like this; she loved seeing how happy he was. He was never like this back on the islands, which was strange because she thought he hated his home. Maybe he was just putting on another act, but for now, she decided to ignore that and enjoy it with him.

"It's kind of creepy in here…" Kairi said. They walked through what seemed like an endless maze.

"I know where I'm going." Roxas said, pointing to an entrance with a five over it.

Once again, sunlight interrupted their vision as they stepped out of the shortcut tunnel. Namine stared in awe at the beautiful town before her; there was a trolley circling around the place, a few different colored homes with flower pots on the windows and welcome signs with the names of the owners plastered on the mailboxes. Roxas led them down the street. Namine loved the view of the sunset. The sky was red, yellow and even purple; it was so pretty. She would love to live here.

"I live near Sunset Hill." Roxas said. As they were going up the stairs, Namine looked over and saw a small waterfall. She smiled, but nearly ran into Sora in the process.

They entered what looked like a small, quiet village. There was a hill above them, probably where the place got its name. Roxas opened a wooden gate and walked into someone's backyard.

"Wow, I haven't been here in forever." Sora said, taking in his surroundings.

"Wait, _this_ is your house?" Kairi asked, wondering.

"Yeah." Roxas set his bag down, went over to the screen door and looked inside. Namine closed the gate behind her. "Yup, they're not here." Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, unlocking the door and sliding it open.

"How do you know that?" Kairi questioned.

"I just do. Come on."

The first thing Namine noticed was how freaking clean the kitchen was. The smell of some flowery air freshener filled the room. There was a beautiful chandelier over the table, a very nice china set on display over on a shelf and tons of foreign collectables on the walls shelves.

"Your parents must be rich." Namine said.

"Uhh, more like neat freaks." Roxas answered. They followed him into the living room, which was also filled with historical artifacts and flowers. "My room is this way."

Namine kept one hand on the railing and another firmly on her bag so the weight of it didn't make her fall.

"My room is _nothing_ like the rest of the house. Please excuse the mess." Roxas said as he opened his door. To his surprise, it was just full of boxes. Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "Huh…?"

"Wow…" Sora leaned forward. Even the sheets on his bed had been taken off, folded neatly and put into a pile near some of his clothes. Roxas closed his door immediately and went across the hall.

"You can put them in here." Roxas said, showing them a nice guest room with a huge king-sized bed. The sight of his room sort of set him off a little; he wasn't too happy anymore.

Namine set her bag down next to Sora's and Kairi's. She glanced at Roxas as she walked out the door; he looked miserable. However, none of them said anything until they got back downstairs.

"I guess they really _did_ want me gone." Roxas said casually as he opened the cabinet in the kitchen and took out some cups. "Thirsty?"

"Roxas… do they even know you're here?" Sora asked.

"No."

"But… we _are_ staying here, right?" Kairi gave him a concerned look.

"I'll work it out some way or another. I wouldn't bring you guys here and say you could stay at my house if I didn't think my parents would allow it."

"Or you thought that in the given situation that they see us here they would have no choice but to let us stay." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Not like I haven't fought with them before." He looked over at Namine, who was staring at the floor. "Namine?"

"Hm?" She looked up quickly.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh… no…" She lied. She _was_ a little worried about Roxas' parents, but more worried about what he was thinking when he saw his room like that. It was pretty depressing to her; it didn't seem like they _wanted_ him gone, but it was more like they were sad that he was gone, so they packed up all of his stuff. However, she didn't know the whole situation so she kept it to herself.

"Hey, cheer up, guys!" Roxas smiled yet again. They knew it was fake, but they decided to try and let it go for the time being. They came here to have some fun. He went over and sat down next to Namine. "So… what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Oh… I don't know. I don't know what's here." Namine said shyly.

"I'm sure we'll find something." Roxas paused. "Well… I have an idea. Never mind!"

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Well, it'll be just me and her. If… you don't mind." He glanced over at her. Namine blushed severely.

"Ohh, I get it!" Kairi squealed.

"I mean, we'll still hang out together all day, but I do need to borrow her for an hour or so tomorrow night." Roxas winked.

"Whoa, you're not going to—" Sora stopped himself, thinking out of context.

"No!" Roxas said. All Namine could do was blush even more.

"Namine, you've been really quiet since we've been here." Kairi noted. "You sure nothing's wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. This is a really nice town. I love it."

But in truth, she was feeling even closer to Roxas just by being here, in his house with him. The fact that he wanted to show them—to show _her_ his hometown went back to when he said he really wanted her to know him. She felt like he was really making that attempt to get closer to her in his own way and it really made her happy.

She was falling in love with him more and more each day. She was getting shyer around him, like now. She didn't know what to say anymore. All Namine wanted to do was stare into his eyes sometimes. Right now she knew he wasn't feeling very well and she wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

0o0.0o0

It was dark outside and touring the town would have to wait until tomorrow. They all hung out in the backyard; Roxas set up a campfire as they all sat around it.

"I've never done this either." Namine admitted.

Roxas' jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Really." Namine repeated.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Roxas." Kairi said.

"I'm sorry, were you being nice to me?" Roxas leaned in closer with his hand next to his ear.

"Shut up." Kairi rolled her eyes and rested her head on Sora's shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

The back door slid open. A short, blonde woman stepped onto the pavement with her arms crossed and a shocked look on her face. Roxas' eyes widened as he sort of hid behind Namine for a moment.

"Roxas Hunter…" She said in a very disheveled voice, stepping closer to them.

"H-hi mom…"

"Hunter?" Sora said, thinking to himself.

"It's my middle name…" Roxas mumbled unenthusiastically, turning back to his mother. "I brought some friends over, don't worry, we're only staying for a few days."

"Stand up!" She demanded. Roxas sighed and got up slowly, completely defying her.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

She responded with a loud smack to his face, her hand shaking as she put it back down. "_How DARE you! _We were worried _sick_ about you!"

"Really? Because you never bothered to call." Roxas said, rubbing where she hit him.

"Um… Aunt—" Sora stood up, but she ignored him.

"Well you just _left_, unannounced without letting us know where you were!"

"What? Roxas, I thought—" Sora was interrupted once again.

"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't stay here!"

"Why not? Because of that stupid girl you were in love with?"

That hit him—hard. He couldn't say anything like he wanted to. He had so much bottled up inside he could explode at any moment and things would NOT be pretty…

"You never… understood." Roxas said quietly. "You don't _know_ what happened…"

"Well maybe if you went and got your license it wouldn't have happened. Come inside, right now."

His mother didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence. "I'll be back, guys." Roxas followed her inside.

"Oh my gosh…" Namine wanted to rush in and stand right by his side, but she didn't know how he would take it.

"He told me his parents were okay with it… man…" Sora sat down.

"But why didn't they ever think to call you guys?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they did. My parents never answer the phone."

They heard Roxas yelling at her through the glass door. Namine had no idea his family situation was this bad; she knew that he didn't really express fondness of his parents but just running away and lying to Sora like that?

Namine buried her face in her hands and started crying. Kairi went over and comforted her.

"Namine, don't cry…"

"I want to help him, Kairi…"

"There's nothing you can do…"

"But… I… I love him…"

That was the first time she admitted it to Sora and Kairi. However, she didn't care if they knew or not at the moment. They probably already figured it out anyway.

Roxas came outside, slamming the door shut and kicking it. He stood there for a minute, taking deep breaths and trying to relax. Namine went over to him, followed by Sora and Kairi.

"R-Roxas?"

"I'm sorry, guys…" He said suddenly. "I lied to Sora, I screwed up my family relationship even more and now they're on the verge of kicking me out. If you guys weren't here I'd be homeless."

"You can always stay with me." Sora responded.

"Thanks. But…" He turned around. Namine noticed some tears forming in his eyes, but he was holding them in.

"But what?" Namine asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to go back with you."

0o0.0o0


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Oh my goodness… after this chapter there's only one or two left! I'm almost done!

0o0.0o0

**Chapter 25**

_"Happy Birthday, Namine."_

Namine felt a finger poke her shoulder a few times, but she was really out of it. She was barely able to get much sleep the night before.

"Namine, wake up!" She heard Kairi, but faintly. Namine opened her eyes.

"SURPRISE!"

The sunlight was in her eyes, making them water. She could see nothing but the sky… and…

Why was the town _below_ her??

"AHH!" Namine shot up. Roxas caught her just before she was about to fall over the clock tower edge and _die_.

"OH MY GOD! HOW DID I GET HERE? WHAT IS THIS?" Namine didn't seem to notice Roxas was holding her… very close.

And then she noticed.

"AHH!" She went over and hugged the wall.

"Namine, what's the matter?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not usually afraid of heights, but this is too sudden! We must be three hundred feet in the air! And how did you guys get me here?"

"We carried you. It was a pretty confusing but funny sight for bystanders." Roxas laughed, not making her feel any better.

Namine got off the wall and tried to take a few steps forward, but she refused to go near the edge.

"The view is really nice in the morning from up here. I thought you'd like it. I'm sorry…" Roxas said sincerely.

"Oh… I was just… overwhelmed… thank you…"

"I'm back!" Sora came through the entry way carrying a box.

"Great!" Roxas took it from him and opened it. He pulled out what looked like an ice-cream bar and smelled it, making this a very weird situation, nonetheless.

"Um… Roxas?" Kairi raised an eyebrow. Roxas was shaken out of his little _trance_.

"Oh… sorry, again. I miss these. Here." He started handing ice-cream bars to everyone. "Sea-salt ice-cream is the best."

Namine didn't want to sit on the edge, so they all sat back against the wall and ate their ice-cream. Kairi and Sora were chowing down as if they hadn't eaten in months, (sometimes for Kairi that may look true) but Namine wasn't too fond of them.

"Bleh…" She set it down. "Sea-salt ice-cream… is _sour_."

"I know, isn't it great?" Kairi asked, finishing the last part.

"Uhh…" Namine turned to Roxas. "Thanks… again."

"The day's only getting started." Roxas smiled at her and then returned his attention to the sunrise.

0o0.0o0

Noon came around and they were all finally ready to function after getting a few more hours of sleep. The night before was pretty hectic, so to speak; Roxas' parents nearly kicked him out, they were never even properly introduced. However, his parents _did_ let them stay for the time being and _did_ agree that Sora could live there during college. But they also swore on Roxas' life that if he didn't get a job in two weeks, he would definitely be living out on the streets—no questions asked. Of course, Roxas was "fine" from all of this, because he _always_ is. It definitely bugged Namine to death though.

She was really getting tired of his little _acts_ lately. She felt like even though he was trying his best to let her get to know him, she still felt that she really _didn't_. There were so many unanswered questions that went through her mind. Also, if he wasn't coming back with them, tomorrow was technically their last day together for who knows how long.

"I've got everything planned." Roxas said proudly. "Feel free to speak up if you don't want to do something." He winked at Namine. She still had to admit, however, he _was_ pretty irresistible when it came to his cute little ways of _charming_ her…

"You all brought your bathing suits, right?" Roxas looked around at them.

"Yeah." Sora said. "I know you'd want to do something like that."

"It's not about what _I_ want. I only came up with ideas. Namine, you want to go swimming?"

"Uhh…" In truth, she really didn't know how. However, for her friend's sake and for the sake of having something to do, she accepted.

0o0.0o0

Namine sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She was actually feeling really good in the new white bikini she bought with her _own_ money, but there was also that nervous feeling that everyone was staring at her too. Roxas was definitely amazed when he saw her, there was no doubt about that. He nearly tripped over nothing. He managed to compliment her, saying she looked _beautiful_.

Namine kept replaying the compliment in her mind over and over. It was really sweet of him and something only a boyfriend would say… or at least something that someone who really liked her would say. She felt better already, despite her fear of drowning in the pool.

But even _that_ had its benefits.

Namine giggled and watched Roxas dunk Sora underwater. He then swam over to her and rested his arms on the side, staring up at her.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

"Oh… no… I can't…"

"Huh?"

"I… don't know how…"

"WHAT?" Roxas' eyes widened. "All the more reason! Come on! I won't let anything happen to you."

He splashed her playfully and swam back a few feet, getting ready for her to splash him back. However, Namine was too busy _freezing_ from the really cold water.

"Roxas!" She then splashed him back, but he went under water before it hit him. After hecame back up, Namine noticed all his previously spiky hair was in his face.

He was _adorable_.

"Let's go over to the three foot. I can teach you."

Namine sighed and got up. Roxas _raced_ her there. He was an incredibly fast swimmer. Of course, she was able to beat him over there. There were little kids in this area with their parents watching _very, very_ closely. Namine felt really out of place and a little embarrassed, but she also hoped Roxas wouldn't be seen as a threat to the children, since he _was_ a bit older.

She had never realized how short Roxas really was until now; the three foot came just up past his waist. He was still taller than her though, which was definitely a good thing in her book. Namine descended down the stairs, stopping on the second step and sitting down.

_"My God… Roxas is…"_

She couldn't stop looking at him. Sure, he wasn't all muscle like Riku was, but Roxas had his own _appealing_ attraction. She was in such a weak state right now he could do almost anything to her and she wouldn't mind.

Anything _clean,_ that is. Get you mind out of the gutter.

"First you have to get used to the water." Roxas said. Sora and Kairi were coming over to them at a slow pace. Roxas put out his hand. "It'll be cold, but you'll get over it. Trust me."

"Okay…" What was Namine afraid of? There were in the kid's section.

But then the fact that a person could drown in a _puddle_ held her back for a moment.

"Come on… you can do it." Roxas had both of his arms stretched out now.

_'Maybe… I can fall right into his arms… and he'll hold me… and…'_ Namine giggled at the little fantasy. She didn't realize they were all staring at her.

My God, she was such a little schoolgirl at the moment.

Namine stepped down until finally her feet were on the pool floor. Roxas leaned forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her slowly towards him.

_'Oh my… he's going to hold me, he's going to—'_

"I'm going to put you on your back." Roxas interrupted her thoughts.

"WHAT?" Namine suddenly felt like running back to the steps and out of the pool, but the water was too strong for her bony body and she was too weak to get away.

"Don't worry, if you can do this than you can swim."

"Namine, it's okay." Kairi reassured her, gesturing for her to get closer to Roxas. Sora winked at her, making her blush.

"It's going to be like I'm picking you up, so don't be alarmed when I touch—" He paused in mid-sentence, because her eyes had widened and she was staring at him with such astonishment it made him wonder what in the world she thought he was going to say. However, he pressed on, ignoring the fact that Namine might be a little afraid of him right now.

"I'm going to put one hand under your _knees_ and another on your back. I won't let you drown."

Namine couldn't believe she was acting this way. Since she was _so in love with him_, anything was possible at this point.

Once again, anything _clean_.

Or at least PG.

"Whoawhoawhoa…" Namine wrapped her arms around his neck, unwilling to let go anytime soon.

"I've got you. It's okay." Roxas tried to get her onto the water, but she was clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. Roxas laughed; he couldn't deny the fact that he really liked this. However, for her sake and everyone else's, he had to stick to the task at hand.

"Ahem." Sora coughed.

Namine finally let go. "Now put your arms straight out." Roxas directed. He slowly put her onto the water. When her back touched it, Namine freaked out and nearly fell out of his arms, but returned to her clinging state. Roxas sighed. She was so _cute_.

Namine had to suck it up and get over it. As scared as she was, she was with Roxas. The crazy thought of him giving her CPR somehow calmed her nerves and she was able to finally let him do what he wanted to do. Her back touched the water once again.

"You have to stay calm and relaxed. That's the only way this will work." Roxas told her, straightening out her body on the water. Namine shut her eyes tightly and tried to take deep breaths; she could feel the water sinking into her ears. She could barely hear Roxas at this point, only faintly, but somehow, she was actually calm.

"Alright, I'm going to let go. Again, stay calm…" Roxas waited a few moments and then slowly moved his hands away. Namine started shivering. Without him there, there was _no way_ she could do this. Her nerves were coming back. She fell under water. Water went up her nose. Roxas 'saved her' just in time, of course. Namine coughed. She hated the stinging sensation coming from her nostrils.

"Ouch…"

"Are you alright?" Roxas moved her hair out of her face. Namine continued to cough, but definitely turned her head and covered her mouth while doing so, something Roxas was most grateful for.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine. Thanks…"

"Gosh, why can't you two just _kiss_ already?" Kairi said randomly. She and Sora swam away to the deeper end, leaving a very red Namine and a somewhat embarrassed Roxas to take in the moment.

"Uhh… you hungry?"

That was _all_ he could say.

0o0.0o0

They ended up staying at the pool for a few more hours; Namine was really enjoying herself at the side of the pool watching her three best friends make fun of each other, race, and not to mention Roxas was really sexy…

_'STOP IT, NAMINE!'_ She scolded herself.

They all went back to the house, took showers and got ready for the evening. Roxas wanted to take them all to a restaurant downtown. There were there for a good hour and a half.

"Wow, it's a full moon!" Kairi pointed up to the sky as they went back to the car.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. When we get back… Namine, do you mind if we hang out for a little bit? Just… you and me?"

"Uhh… sure." Namine's face went red. Roxas wanted to be _alone_ with her…

"I'm sure Kairi and Sora know how to occupy theirselves for an hour or two." Roxas said, glancing over at them.

"Haha, very _funny_." Kairi rolled her eyes. They all went back to the house.

Namine followed Roxas out into his backyard. They went over to the gate. The hill was just up ahead.

"We're going up there." He pointed. "But you don't have to worry about heights. I've got something that'll take your mind off of it completely." He laughed and opened the gate. They stepped out onto the dirt path, crossed over and went up the hill. The path spiraled up to the top.

"Wow… even though this isn't very high, the moon looks huge!" Namine noticed.

Roxas walked over to an object covered by a brown cloth. He pulled it off and revealed a huge, round telescope. "You want to see it even closer?"

"R-really?" Namine was astonished.

Roxas nodded and made sure everything was right with the telescope and then moved aside. "Just look through here… make sure not to touch it though."

Namine leaned down and put her eye to the eyepiece. She could see the moon up close and personal; all the craters, the little "face on the moon," everything. Namine gasped at the sight and stepped back, running right into Roxas. He then proceeded to put his arms around her waist and looked up at the sky, resting his head on her shoulder.

"R-Roxas…"

He didn't say anything for a moment. The butterflies in Namine's stomach were going crazy; her heart was beating faster than ever. However, despite all of this, there was still that wonder if he was just pretending…

But that was only a _small_ part.

"Oh, look again." He said, seeing the clouds move over part of the moon and letting go. Namine remained there for a moment, trying to figure out if what just happened was real or not, but nevertheless, she went up and looked again. She could see the clouds moving across.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Roxas smiled. Namine was speechless. She wasn't sure what was happening, exactly. Roxas went over to the wooden fence and sat down. He patted the ground next to him, wanting her to come over.

Namine sat down next to him. He immediately put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, so her head fell onto his shoulder. Namine started shaking; he had no idea how awesome he was making her feel at the moment. They looked up at the sky, watching the moon and the stars all around it.

"If I had the right telescope, I would show you Saturn and Mars too."

"That… telescope can't do that?"

"That one is specifically for the moon." He paused. "I love astronomy."

"I don't know much about it… but I do like this… a _lot_." Namine gave a satisfied sigh.

"I've… been really confused lately." Roxas said randomly, turning his gaze towards the ground. "It's like… I _want_ to like you. I'm really trying."

"Hm?" Namine sat up a little, but still let him keep his arm around her.

"I was hoping… that by doing this… my feelings would strengthen and I would forget about my past completely. I don't want to pretend anymore."

"Pre…tend?"

"Like… pretend to be alright. I tend to be pretty good at it."

"What do you mean?"

Roxas shook his head. "No… not tonight. I don't want to ruin your birthday…"

"Roxas, the only significance about a birthday is that I'm getting a year older. It barely ever feels any different…" she explained, hoping that would open him up.

He looked at her; she could see the sadness in his eyes. He then looked away. He just couldn't take it.

"I try to forget. I hope that by pretending to be happy that eventually it will become real. I can't change my past and I know that. However, that's holding me back from everything. It's _my fault_ they're dead. _I_ was the one stupid enough to suggest to drive that night. She was pissed at me. I guess the pressure just got to me… or something. I hated it when she was mad… especially at me."

"Why was she mad at you?" Namine asked.

Roxas pulled her close again and leaned his head onto hers. "This girl at the party wanted to talk to me; she revealed that she liked me, but I didn't feel that way. However, before I was able to walk away, she kissed me. Xion…" he paused at her name. "saw it and got really mad because she knew I liked her… but I don't know. I was too shocked to break away from the other girl at first. Eventually I did, yelled at her and ran after Xion."

Namine wondered why Roxas was telling her this while they were cuddled up under the moonlight, but she guessed it was the only way he felt comfortable. However, it was still pretty sad on her part that he chose tonight of all nights to talk about it; like he was sort of easing up to this point. Namine didn't want to make this about herself again, so she just stopped and continued to listen. This was a big part of his life and if she knew this, she would at least have another clue as to who he really was.

"Axel, Xion and I drove home. I suggested to drive because the others didn't want to; Axel wasn't too happy because Xion wasn't happy. He didn't say much. None of us did. I wanted to tell her that I felt nothing for that girl; that she had it all wrong. When I brought it up, she merely told me to shut up and keep driving. I couldn't stand her being like that. I really was in love with her, but she didn't know it. She knew I liked her a whole hell of a lot, but never realized I loved her."

Sure, it hurt Namine to be hearing about Roxas' first love, but it was only fair. He was there when she and Riku were going through a lot and she complained a lot to him.

"I tried to turn on the radio, but she smacked my hand and turned it off again. I guess she liked the silence; I could hear her sobbing, but I didn't dare to look at first…" A tear rolled down Roxas' cheek. "She… I didn't know what to do. I tried to take one hand off the wheel and rub her shoulder, but even _that_ was denied. When I was looking back towards the road, I heard her scream. Then… everything went black."

"Oh my gosh…" Namine said.

"I woke up in the hospital. My parents were there, surprisingly. The doctors came in and checked on me; I only had a few scratches and a really bad neck pain. At first I had no idea what had happened. The doctors left. I turned to my parents and asked them where Xion and Axel were. They looked at me and told me…"

Roxas started crying. He took his arm off of her, crunched up and hid his head in his knees. Namine gasped.

"I killed them! It was all my fault!"

"It was an accident! Roxas…"

"An accident _because of me_!" He sobbed. She had never seen him this way.

"Stop blaming yourself…" She said, not really sure if she should've or not.

"I can't…" He lifted his head up, unable to look at her. His eyes were red, his face wet with tears. "I'm sorry… I…" He stood up and tried to walk away, but Namine wasn't going to let him. She grabbed his arm and flung herself around him in a tight hug.

It was all she could think of.

He didn't move; he was still sobbing over her. Roxas wanted to fight it and push her away, but he couldn't. He _needed_ her.

"I've… got to tell you the truth…"

"Huh?" Namine looked into his eyes. Roxas wiped the tears off until he was able to see straight again.

"Until I'm able to move on… there's no way I can fall in love with you…"

Namine stood there and let that sink in for a moment. How could he say that at a time like this?

"You wanted to know the _real _me… well," he let out a small sarcastic laugh, "The _real_ me is just a depressed idiot who can't let go of his past."

"Is… this what you intended to do tonight, Roxas?" Namine asked, ready to cry herself.

"I didn't expect it to get this emotional."

"So… what _did_ you expect?"

Roxas stared at her for a moment. He saw that she was now crying too, something that just killed him inside. Why couldn't he just say it and get it over with?

"I… told you. I hoped that tonight would make me forget…"

0o0.0o0


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story (And reviewed!) I really, really appreciate your feedback. It makes me want to update sooner!

**Random**: Congrats to NightRaven13 for being the 200th reviewer! Haha!

0o0.0o0

**Chapter 26**

_'You can't change your past.'_

'All you can do is accept it and move on.'

Try telling that to someone like Roxas and see what you get.

Namine really didn't sleep much at all like she wanted to on this little 'vacation' of hers to celebrate her birthday. It was two in the morning. Just a few hours ago, she and Roxas were having a very romantic night under the moonlight, but then it turned into something completely different. She still didn't understand it.

Kairi rolled around in the bed next to her; they had to share because Roxas' parents would've flipped if their nephew would've slept in the same bed with her, plus the men should give up the bed to the ladies anyway. Sora was on the floor sleeping soundly. Roxas never came back upstairs after he said he would come up a few hours ago. A little curious, Namine quietly got out of the bed and put her cute, pink bunny slippers on. She tiptoed out of the room and went downstairs. The living room had a lamp on next to the window, but the kitchen up ahead was completely dark. She wondered where Roxas could've gone to, but she didn't have to worry for too long, because she heard some music, like a guitar coming from outside.

She entered the kitchen. Through the glass door, she could see the back of Roxas. He was holding a guitar. The music had stopped, but he looked like he was sitting there thinking. He was looking up at the sky. Namine went over to the door; just before she was about to open it, she hesitated. He had started playing again. This time, she could hear him singing.

"Wow…" Namine said aloud without realizing it. She relaxed and shut her eyes. He had such an amazing voice. He could sing her to sleep anytime…

"Namine?"

She didn't notice that he had stopped playing, for she was in a trance. When she opened her eyes, she could see Roxas staring at her. She wanted to run away, but that would be pointless. She gave a guilty laugh and opened the door.

"How long have you been there?" Roxas asked, sounding nervous.

"Just a few minutes… I think." Namine didn't know how long she had drifted off for, because to her it felt like much longer than it probably was.

"Oh." He blinked a few times and looked away. "So you heard me, eh?"

"Yeah, some… did you not want me to?" Namine's eyes glued to the ground. She felt so bad now for 'spying' on him.

Roxas didn't answer her question, instead he sat back down and sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Namine pulled up another chair and sat across from him.

"It's just so hard, you know?" Roxas set his guitar back into its case and shut it. "All these feelings…"

"I understand…"

She really didn't, but that was all she could say at the moment. She was really tired and wasn't really wanting to talk about anything that might make her cry. Namine remained silent.

Roxas stood up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Almost three in the morning." Namine guessed.

"Wow…" Roxas let out a huge yawn and swung his arms around at his side to wake himself up.

"Roxas?" Namine was about to completely disregard her tiredness.

"What's up?" He sat back down.

"I just…" She could feel a lump forming in her throat. "I…" She couldn't look him in the eye, for that would've messed her up completely. She knew what Selphie said about him telling her first, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Roxas merely stared, waiting for her to get something out.

Instead, Namine started to cry.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" Roxas went over to her.

"N-nothing. It's nothing…"

"It has to be something."

He tried to touch her shoulder, but she got up and took a few steps back. She was tired of being led on. If he didn't know his feelings by now, she might as well just give up.

"Namine…?" Roxas gave her a worried look. She wouldn't let him get near her.

Namine hated doing this to him, but maybe he deserved it, despite his 'confused' state. Nobody should be led on to think that someone likes them when they really don't, at least that's what she had come up with at this point.

"Why do you flirt with me all the time?"

"Huh?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Don't act stupid!" She yelled, not really caring that it was nighttime and that she could possibly wake people up. "You always compliment me, you call me a lot, you even told me your darkest secret! I thought I might've meant _something_ more than a friend… at least that's what I'm getting from you, but apparently you don't feel anything at all. Why do you do this to me, Roxas? Why do you _pretend_ to like me when it's so _obvious_ that I am completely _in love_ with you?!" She shrieked. She couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth.

Roxas couldn't believe it either, for he was speechless. All he could do was turn his head to the side sadly, still not saying anything.

The silence was more painful than ever. Maybe Roxas wasn't all he was cut out to be; the _prince charming_ she had dreamed of. She might just be in love with the _actor_; the one that hides behind a mask and smiles all the time. Maybe _that's_ who she loved.

"I've tried and tried not to be selfish; I understand you loved her, Roxas. But she's _gone_! If you cared about her at all, you probably wouldn't even talk to me."

"What? Where did you get that idea?" He said finally; his facial expression turning to slight anger and bewilderment.

"Because when a guy likes a girl, don't they usually compliment her often? Don't they want to _protect_ them… like you said you wanted to do that time I was at Riku's? Why did you even bother to go along with Sora's _plan_ when you were obviously heartbroken inside? Why did you want to help me? Roxas, I want answers now!"

But he couldn't answer her. All he could do was watch as tears rolled down her face.

"So… you're just going to stand there?" Namine's voice went low. "Fine then." She walked towards the door, hoping he would stop her and tell her everything, but he didn't. She took one last look at him before opening the door; he wasn't even looking at her. Without another word, she went inside and back up to bed.

0o0.0o0

_'So this is how you treat her….'_

_'When the answer is obvious…'_

Roxas brought his guitar inside and went up to his room. The door to the guest room where Sora, Kairi and Namine were sleeping was shut. Roxas set his guitar down next to one of the many boxes and fell onto his mattress.

_'Xion… I'm sorry…'_"Argh!" Roxas sat up and covered his face with his hands. His tiredness was getting to him, but also everything Namine said was aching through his heart. He wanted to run in there and make it right, he _wanted_ to explain himself to her. However, he just didn't know what to say.

He got his suitcase and pulled out his photo album. Flipping through the pages for the last time, he then opened the brackets and started pulling them out, one by one. He ripped the plastic cover off. Looking at the first picture he saw, the one of him and Axel at the tournament where they first met, his hand shook as he reached for it. He pulled it off the paper. Axel was dead. He was gone. Why did Roxas even have these pictures?

"All you're doing is holding me back…" Roxas then proceeded to rip it apart, crying in the process.

He was probably going to feel like a complete idiot for getting rid of all these pictures, but once he started, he couldn't stop. His rage was taking over him. All he could think about was how much he hurt Namine. He ripped every single picture and threw the debris onto the floor. It didn't matter anyway, right? He didn't have any of these people anymore – well, except for Sora. He put the picture of him and Sora aside; he didn't see a point in ripping that up. He came to the last photo in the album; the one of the drama club with him, Xion, Axel and some other people.

"Xion… Axel… forgive me…"

A tear fell onto the picture before he completely tore it into a bunch of pieces.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Sora appeared at the door. He saw all of the trash on the floor and his now empty album next to it. Sora closed the door quietly and kneeled down, picking up one of the fragments, which just so happened to be a picture of Roxas and half of Xion's face.

Roxas didn't look up.

"Why did you do this?" Sora asked.

"Now I have nothing left of them. Now I can move on."

"You have your mem—"

"My memories will fade just like those pictures." Roxas said coldly. "I don't need them anymore."

He knew it was stupid; he knew he would regret it, but he did it anyway.

"Roxas, you can't—"

"Shut up!"

"If this is because of Namine, you've made a mistake." Sora said, heading towards the door. "Until you can accept what happened, you'll never be able to move on. You have to come to terms with reality, Roxas."

"I _know_ the reality…" He said in a chilling voice. "I _know_ they're gone…"

"So what are you holding on to?" Sora moved away from the door.

"I don't know!" Roxas yelled. "Get out!"

"Fine. But there's a girl in the other room that really does love you. She would do anything for you, but you don't see that. Figure out what you really want before you talk to her again." Sora shut the door.

"He… can't tell me what to do…" Roxas said. "You don't know me!" He yelled.

He didn't know how it happened, but somehow he _was_ in love with Namine. He has been for quite a while now, but he was just in denial.

…and he still is.

They always have so much fun together. She could make him laugh and vice versa. She was freaking adorable in his eyes. He just wanted to hold her and kiss her every time he saw her. This all started the first time he saw her cry; right after Riku broke up with her. Since then, his feelings have grown more and more each day. He felt like he could help her. He felt like he could make her smile again, and once he did that, he was at ease. But now, things between them were terrible and Roxas had a _lot_ of explaining to do…

0o0.0o0

They were so alike it was tearing them apart.

Namine, Kairi and Sora packed their things and got ready to leave. Namine didn't bother to talk to Roxas; she had nothing to say to him. He watched her often, but never made eye contact.

_'I just don't understand it… it's my turn to help him…'_ Namine thought to herself.

They all made their way to the station. It had to be one of the most awkward, silent times they've ever had together. None of them dared to start a conversation.

The train back to Destiny Islands would be arriving in about five minutes; after this Roxas was forced to go and look for a job. They all waited, still not talking to each other.

"I'll… miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Sora said. "You can visit anytime. If you ever need a place to stay…" Sora stopped when he heard the train.

"Thanks." Roxas said. "I'm sorry this trip wasn't as awesome as you expected." He glanced at Namine.

"Kairi and I will be back in about three weeks." Sora mentioned. "Since Kairi will be living in the dorms, she'll have to be here a little earlier."

"It sucks…" Kairi gave Namine a worried look.

Namine hated that they were all leaving her. She had tried to forget that fact and enjoy her last summer with them, but now reality was sinking in. In three weeks, she wouldn't have anyone.

The train had arrived and it was time for them to go. Namine was the first to get on; she didn't even bother to wave to Roxas. Kairi followed behind her. Sora hesitated before getting on the train. He turned to his cousin.

"Send her that CD you were working on." Sora said. He waved and got onto the train.

"How did _he_ know about that?" Roxas said aloud. He saw Namine in the window staring at him. She waved a little bit, but then turned her head. He couldn't believe that he might not see her for a long time.

The thought tore him up inside.

0o0.0o0

**A/N:** Pretty intense chapter, eh? I hope you're starting to understand Roxas a little better, and _no_, he was not going to sleep with her in the previous chapter… haha. Anyway, please, please review and the last two chapters may be posted sooner than you think!

**2nd A/N: IMPORTANT!** I was wondering... should I make a sequel to this? Depending on the demand for a sequel, if any, will determine how I end this story. Please let me know via review!!! thanks!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! Thanks so much for all the reviews!! Keep reviewing, people!

0o0.0o0

**Chapter 27**

Roxas' parents kept him homebound for the next week and a half. He wasn't allowed to call anyone, go anywhere or anything, which was a bit hypocritical because he thought he was supposed to be getting a job. They weren't even home half the time anyway, so Roxas would usually go off somewhere in town. Today he didn't feel like sitting around either. He had to do something to get Namine off of his mind; the loneliness was frustrating.

She must feel terrible for not hearing from him since she left. He wanted to call her everyday and tell her he was sorry. He stressed over this. He literally tore his house apart to find that phone, but his parents knew better. (Of course, he cleaned everything up.) They must've known how to torture him, because it was working.

Roxas went over to Tram Commons to buy some sea-salt ice-cream. He sat on top of the tower alone, staring out into the sunset. Everything reminded him of her. The train that rushed by, the girls laughing beneath him and even the ice cream he was eating. It did taste a little sour, now that he thought about it. He set it down. His appetite was gone.

Whatever happened back then with Xion was becoming more and more of just a distant memory. Even thinking about the car crash didn't make him shake anymore. Every time, Namine's smiling face would appear in his mind and make him feel so much better. He just couldn't let her go that easily. There had to be something he could do…

_'If I can leave this easily…'_ Roxas checked his wallet. He still had plenty of cash for a train ride back to the islands, which he needed to go back to anyway to get the rest of his stuff from Sora's house. Although he was a little afraid of his parents, Namine was his main priority right now. He _had_ to see her.

He went inside the station, bought a one-way ticket and waited for the train to arrive.

0o0.0o0

Work went terribly slow. Ever since Namine returned home, nothing seemed appealing anymore. She was doing her job half-heartedly, and it showed. Selphie noticed the first day she came here and kept trying to get it out of her.

"Namine, tell me what happened…" Selphie pleaded. "Aerith's already taken you off of the cash register… if you don't pull it together…"

"Maybe I should just quit, then…" Namine's eyes lowered.

"But Aerith likes you a lot… you can't do that…"

Namine continued stacking books on the shelf one at a time. She didn't want to be here; she would much rather be at home sobbing in her room or something. Ever since she 'left' Roxas, her life had fallen apart. He didn't try to contact her at all. Maybe he really _didn't_ care about her…

Selphie sighed and walked off. Namine was glad she did; all she wanted was to be left alone as much as possible. She couldn't believe she yelled at him. The way he looked at her after that was truly heartbreaking. The image stayed in her mind.

"Excuse me," said a somewhat familiar voice.

Namine turned around only to see Riku standing behind her. She rolled her eyes. He was the _last_ person she wanted to see.

"He broke up with you, didn't he?"

She didn't answer him.

Riku sighed and leaned onto the bookcase next to her, staring at her with satisfaction. "I knew it would happen."

"What do you want, Riku?"

"Oh, nothing. Just came by to bother you."

"Look," Namine said sternly, "I don't want to be bothered, so go away."

"Damn, he really hurt you." Riku's eyebrows rose.

"Roxas and I _never_ went out. I'm fine." Namine started it the other direction.

"But you _loved_ him."

Namine stopped. "So?"

"This sounds all too familiar to me." Riku was in front of her again. Namine glared up at him. "Hmm, let's see… boy loves girl, girl doesn't give a damn, boy is hurt. Boy gets tired of the _lies_ and leaves her. Now switch roles."

Namine understood exactly what he was talking about, yet she refused to believe it had any relevance. She went past him.

"Now you know how I felt." Riku said.

"Leave me alone." Namine pushed the cart towards the back where Aerith's office was, somewhere Riku wasn't allowed to go. She stayed in the storage room for a while. Why did Riku have to make things so much worse? Namine sat there and cried.

"Namine?" Aerith noticed the door open. She sat Namine over in the corner. Namine immediately rose to her feet, whipping the tears away.

"I-I'm sorry…" Namine bowed. She made her way towards the door, but Aerith stopped her. They went to her office and shut the door.

"Tell me what's been going on. You haven't been yourself." Aerith sat down at her desk, giving Namine her full attention.

"It's… nothing. I've just been really tired…" Namine lied.

Of course Aerith didn't believe that, however she remained calm. "Is it a boy?"

Namine slowly nodded. She didn't want to talk about this.

"Alright then." Aerith waited to make sure she wouldn't say anything. "Take the rest of the day and tomorrow off. There's no point in you being here if you can't do the work." She said in the most sincere way possible. However, that only hurt Namine more. She couldn't refuse though, she just thanked her, gathered her things, clocked out and left.

Riku had disappeared. Namine got into her car and started driving. The tears had stopped, but she still felt miserable. She drove slowly because of her condition; tons of cars honked and passed her. She had to talk to someone she could trust; someone that could make her feel better. Roxas was the first person that came to mind, but he was the problem.

She decided to go and talk to Sora. He was always willing to help.

She arrived at his house unannounced, but there was no way she could've driven and talked on the phone at the same time with her depressed state. Sora answered the door. He was a little surprised to see her, but let her in, nevertheless. Kairi was on the couch eating some popcorn.

"I'm sorry… I must've interrupted something." Namine turned back around and was about to leave.

"N-no. You didn't." Sora said. "What's up?"

"Namine?" Kairi noticed and came into the room. "Are you alright?"

Here they came again; more tears. Namine fell to her knees and cried. Kairi rushed to her side and patted her back.

Once she was able to stand again, they all went into the kitchen. Kairi sat down at the table with her. Sora leaned against the counter.

"I'm a horrible person… I hurt Riku and then _somehow_ Karma came back and bit me in the—"

"Karma?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Riku knew all along that Roxas would hurt me, so he urged it on! He only wanted me to suffer!"

"Wait a minute, what's this about Riku? I thought he was over you." Kairi said.

"He is… but that doesn't mean he didn't want me to be miserable…"

"Roxas _never_ meant to hurt you." Sora told her. "He cares about you a _lot_."

"But he hasn't talked to me since we left!" Namine buried her head in her hands. "He didn't care about me… he never did…"

"That is _not_ true." Kairi said.

"Yeah, Roxas was obsessed with you!" Sora paused. "He was up until the early hours of the morning for two weeks straight trying to write something to you. He would never show me but it was obvious. You were _all_ he thought about!"

"I don't believe it…" Namine said truthfully. "Why would he still pretend when your little _plan_ or whatever was over?"

"Because that's how he is. He hides in his shell."

"I understand that losing a first love is hard…"

"He lost her forever. No offense, but death is a little more serious than a break up." Sora said calmly.

"I know, but…"

"Namine, you have to understand where Roxas is coming from. He's doesn't know what to think or feel." Sora sighed. "I know you love him and I know you want him to feel the same, but those things take time. Roxas had a terrible life, despite his friendships. His parents don't care about him, he was picked on at school… he didn't have very high self esteem for most of his life. He's still trying to make that change, but he covers it all up. He's become a pro by now. You just have to give him a little more time."

"Yeah, he'll come around…" Kairi said in agreement. "You _definitely_ mean something to him. Even I can see that."

"When he came home that night after dropping you off at your house from Riku's, he couldn't even get back to sleep. He wanted to be the one to protect you. He wanted to be there. The fact that Riku got to you first pissed you off, even though to him it sounded like Riku paid those guys to do that for him or something."

Roxas _did_ mention something about protecting her. Kairi put her hand on hers and smiled.

"Roxas just needs to find his light again. That's all."

"And no matter how much he _said_ he loved that girl, he really doesn't even know what love feels like. He never got the chance to know." Sora said. "So now it's up to you, Namine, to believe in him. You're the only one who can bring him back."

Namine was starting to feel a little better. Having Sora and Kairi here was really helpful at the moment, but too bad it would be short lived. She sighed once again.

"I'm really going to miss you guys…"

"Aww, Namine… we'll miss you too. I'll write you as much as I can." Kairi smiled.

"What if you get busy? What if I never hear from you?" Namine started to tear up again.

"We'll always find time for our friends." Sora said. "College may be stressful with all the work and whatnot, but we wouldn't just ditch you like that."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Sora and Kairi said in unison.

0o0.0o0

As Roxas took his first step on the train, hesitation and fear got the best of him and for a moment there he wanted to run back on the train and go home. However, there were people behind him wanting to get off and he was forced out into the crowd. Whatever he was going to do, he _had_ to do it now. He had just enough for either a snack or a bus ride; the obvious choice being the bus ride and him just having to go hungry. He would much rather see Namine right now.

Nighttime on Destiny Islands was always beautiful, especially at the beach. As the bus passed, Roxas couldn't help but watch the ocean glitter under the moonlight. Maybe someday he would bring Namine there. The thought made his cheeks redden.

He was dropped off on an unknown street, but he could see Namine's house on the street up ahead. He gulped; it felt like he hadn't been there in years, even though it was just a little over a week. Her car was in the driveway and the light to her room was on. As he approached the door, he became even more nervous. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she wouldn't even talk to him? He would've come all this way for nothing, but he had to try anyway. He rang the doorbell.

He stood there awaiting what was about to happen. He put his hands behind his back and swung slowly back and forth, trying to calm his nerves. He even started doing his acting exercise. He heard the door unlock and in a flash it was open. Namine stood there, completely shocked.

"N-Namine…" Roxas jumped up.

"W-what are you do—" She was interrupted by a soft but firm touch on her lips. Her legs shook as she tried to figure out what exactly was going on. Then it hit her; Roxas was actually kissing her.

And it felt so real…

As much as they both didn't want it to end, Namine pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Namine, hear me out." Roxas didn't know this would be so difficult. He struggled to find the right words to say; he hadn't really prepared for this at all. Namine stared at him, worried and confused at the same time. She let him inside and closed the door, not taking her eyes off of him for one moment.

"I'm… _really_ sorry…" Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "I… never meant—"

"You know…" Namine said thoughtfully, walking closer to him. "I think I understand now."

"Huh?"

"It's like you said to me before," Namine said, "When you were pissed off that Riku beat you at that game…"

Roxas flinched at the memory.

"I guess I understand why it hurt you so much…"

"Because I love you and I don't want to lose you. That's why." Roxas said immediately.

Once again, Namine was speechless. She didn't expect this out of him at all.

"I mean, it's gotta be, right? I pretty much dropped everything to come and see you, even though my parents wouldn't let me go anywhere. I though about you constantly… I worried about you… hell, I even wrote a freaking song for you. Which reminds me…" He pulled a CD out of the small bag he brought with him and handed it to her.

"Roxas…" Namine felt like crying, but this time out of happiness. He hugged her tighly.

She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

She hugged him back, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry for everything, Nam." He whispered, sending chills down her spine.

_'He used the nickname he gave me again!'_

"I love you…" She said, this time with confidence.

"And _I_ love _you_." He answered without hesitation. He stared deeply into her eyes. "These memories may haunt me for the rest of my life, but I'd be damned if you weren't there to keep me on track."

"Of… of course…"

"Thanks a lot." He leaned in for a kiss. Namine met him halfway, tears rolling down her cheeks.

They went upstairs to play the CD. Roxas became a little nervous. They sat on the edge of her bed and listened.

_Starin' out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
But your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

As the song went on, Namine became more and more entranced with the words, his voice, the tune, everything. The fact that this song was made specifically for her made it ten billion times better. Roxas was such a great singer, she thought. She couldn't believe he did this for her…

_What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside?  
I'm so glad I found an angel…  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell…_

"This is so sweet…" Namine cried.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world  
Has everything it needs to survive…_

Because you live…  
I live…

I live

Namine would've listened to it a million times, but Roxas was here. She didn't know what to do or say. He loved seeing her so happy. Roxas blushed severely.

"That's exactly how I feel about you… even though it is a little ironic." He shook his head. "But… yeah…"

"Roxas, that was _amazing_!" Namine said. "I… can't even…"

"You don't have to say anything."

They remained there, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

0o0.0o0

Roxas' mother went up to his room the next morning. She didn't see him last night, but figured he was asleep. She opened the door, but he wasn't there. Just then, the doorbell rang. Trying to through her anger aside, she wondered who in the world would be visiting them.

To her surprise, it was the two people she hated most.

"Hi, is Roxas here?" Asked the redhead. "Xion is finally out of the hospital."

"That's nice." She gave them death stares. "He's not here."

Xion looked at her in disbelief, but decided not to argue. "Okay, we'll come back later then. Can you tell him we—"

"No!" She slammed the door in their faces.

"I've always hated that woman."

"Me too… come on, Axel." They left.

0o0.0o0

**A/N**: There's one more chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of this one… the last chapter will be posted sometime this week before Friday if I get a lot! And by the way, I barely ever use song lyrics in a story, but I felt this story needed them. Review, please!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Well, here goes. This is the final chapter! Thanks to _everyone_ who stuck with this story!

0o0.0o0

**Chapter 28**

Namine woke up later than she expected to. It took her a while to remember exactly what happened last night, but when she did it was like she was on top of the world. She turned over in her bed only to find that Roxas wasn't there.

"Huh?" Namine's feelings of awesomeness faded as she began thinking the worst. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, of course, so she just hurried out of her room and looked around for Roxas. "Did he just _leave_?"

He wasn't in the TV room either. Namine felt terrible. Was she lied to once again?

She checked the kitchen. To her surprise, she heard snoring coming from under the table.

"Roxas?" Namine noticed. Sure enough, it was him.

She shook him a few times. Roxas' eyes opened slowly.

"Huh? Where am…I?" He saw Namine kneeling down in front of him with a worried look on her face. He tried to sit up, but Namine was too slow to tell him and he hit his head on the table. "What am I doing under here?"

"Did you… sleep walk again?" Namine giggled. Roxas crawled out and tried to stand up.

"I… guess…" He was just as confused as she was.

"I thought you left…" Namine's eyes lowered.

Roxas noticed her unhappy state. "No! I wouldn't do that… unless I somehow knew how to open doors while I was asleep…"

"You were able to get under my kitchen table without waking up." Namine said. She sighed. "I'm glad you didn't, though… not that you would've had any control."

"If I had control, I never would." Roxas tried laughing to lighten the mood a little. It worked. "Good morning."

"Morning…" Namine blushed.

Roxas kissed her lightly, leaving her in a daze. It took her a few minutes to come back to reality.

"I'll… make some breakfast. I'm sure you're starving…" Namine went over to the counter and started pulling pans out from the cabinets. "Is there anything you want in particular?"

"Anything is fine." Roxas said, seating himself at the table.

Namine decided to make a normal egg and bacon breakfast for the two of them; it was quick and easy and they were hungry. Roxas was done in less than five minutes.

"Wow, you ate fast…" Namine said.

"I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon…" Roxas admitted.

They both took a moment to finish what they were eating. Roxas got up, took her plate and took it to the sink for her.

"You didn't have to…" Namine said shyly, thinking it was kind of sweet.

"But I did." Roxas smiled.

"So… how long are you staying?"

Roxas stood there for a moment and thought about it. "I'm… not really sure."

"Your parents don't know you're here… do they?"

"Nope… well, they probably have a pretty good idea where I went but it's not like they can come here. They can never get out of work." Roxas shrugged. "I know I'll be in huge trouble when I get back… but it's not like I can't handle it."

"What if… they kick you out?" Namine gave him a worried look.

"I can manage."

Roxas wasn't taking this as seriously as it really was. Namine saw how his mother was towards him. She hated the terrible pain in his eyes when he came back outside that night.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"But… your parents…"

"My parents hate me, they hated my friends, I even think they hate Sora. Probably because we used to be so close but they felt that my friends took me away from them. Who knows."

"They obviously don't _hate_ you…" Namine recalled the look on his mother's face. "They were worried."

"Why are we talking about this?" Roxas asked calmly.

"I… don't know… I just want you to be happy…" Namine sighed.

Roxas went over and hugged her. "But I am."

Roxas said he and his parents used to be so close. It must've been before adolescence, because a lot of teenagers drift away from their parents. However, she let it go and tried to take in the moment. Roxas noticed how quiet she was.

"Look," he started, cupping her cheek with his hand, "my life hasn't exactly been peachy, but… I _really_ believe that this is the start of a new chapter…" He paused and rubbed the back of his head. "I know it sounds corny but I believe that I'm truly happy again. Right now nothing can bring me down, not even my parents. They don't have that power over me anymore."

"Are you… sure?"

Roxas nodded and kissed her forehead. "I've got you. That's all I need."

She blushed severely. Just before she was about to respond, her mother entered the kitchen.

"Namine?" She looked past her at Roxas with a confused stare.

"Oh… he—"

"I needed to talk to her, so I came over unannounced. I'm sorry." Roxas answered for her.

"That's fine. I just didn't know. Namine, I'm leaving now. Don't you have work soon?"

"I have today off…" Namine said, not really wanting to tell her why.

"Oh. Well, bye then!" Ms. Kaida left.

"What would she say if she found out I spent the night?" Roxas asked out of curiosity.

"She would flip." Namine laughed.

0o0.0o0

Sora was really surprised when she and Roxas showed up at his house. Since Namine's mom most likely wouldn't allow for him to stay with her, his only other choice was to stay with Sora. He was completely fine with it, but he was just as worried about him as Namine was. However, Sora kept it to himself so they can all enjoy their last week together.

They all decided to go out for lunch. Kairi arrived a little late, taking a seat next to Sora and calling the waiter over.

"You're a little fidgety." Sora mentioned, watching as she tapped her fingers on the table out of impatience.

"It's the coffee. I didn't get enough of it."

Roxas grabbed Namine's hand under the table, running his thumb along it slowly. Namine couldn't help but blush from it.

"So… why did you come back, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"For her." He glanced at Namine who was staring sheepishly at her lap.

"_Ohh_." Kairi said teasingly, only deepening Namine's embarrassment.

"Yeah…" Roxas stared at Namine with dreamy eyes. "I figured out the truth."

"Truth?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Roxas…" Namine pleaded for him to be quiet, but he didn't catch on. She didn't know why she was being this way.

Roxas brought their locked hands up onto the table. Sora and Kairi gasped.

"Aww! I'm so happy for you guys!" Kairi said ecstatically, clapping her hands loudly and drawing attention to them.

Namine decided to accept the attention. Besides, she had Roxas now. She should be happy, and she was.

"It's about time." Sora said.

A wave of silence drifted through the air as they waited for their food; well, besides Kairi's constant tapping that was really starting to get on Sora's nerves; even her feet couldn't stay still. Someone had to start a conversation… and fast.

"I can't believe this is our last week together…" Namine said. Good job.

"We've… already talked about this, Nam." Kairi said, giving her a worried stare.

"I… know."

"So… what are you going to do when we leave, Namine?" Sora asked, a little concern evident in his voice.

"Go to work, sleep… do nothing…"

"I'll visit you as much as I can. I'm only two hours away." Roxas said, moving a little closer so that their sides touched.

"Maybe Sora and I can visit on a few weekends." Kairi contemplated. "If we don't have tons of work to do… of course."

"I know you'll be busy…" Namine sighed and leaned her head onto Roxas' shoulder.

"Hey, guys."

Riku stood there with an apron on with the restaurant logo.

"Riku? You work here?" Sora asked in astonishment, finding it a little funny that Riku would wear an apron.

"Yeah, just started. Has anyone taken your orders yet?"

"I don't want you taking our orders." Roxas glared at him.

"Well I was assigned to tables one through fifteen…" He started counting up the row until he landed on their table. "And you guys are table eight. So what can I get you today?"

"Um… I'll have… coffee." Kairi started, obviously very confused and annoyed at the same time. Riku wrote it down and then looked at Sora who ordered next.

"Riku, why do you always have to follow me?" Namine asked.

"I work here. I didn't follow you."

"But you must've suggested to do this table, right? Are you trying to bother me again?" Namine stood up. Roxas got up behind her, trying to hold her back.

"Look, I'm only taking orders. Keep it down."

"No! You come to work to torture me… and then my boss basically _lets me go_ for the day and today, probably meaning she doesn't even want me there and I would've done just fine if it weren't for you yesterday!"

"What did he do to you?" Roxas asked, getting defensive.

"Only what she deserved. Can I take your order or not?"

"No! I'm leaving!" Namine stormed out of the restaurant. Roxas had no choice but to go after her; he really wanted to hurt Riku for whatever he did to his _beloved_ but he didn't. Sora and Kairi came out shortly afterwards.

"He does these things on purpose…" Namine said, stopping at a crosswalk.

"What? What are you talking about? What did he do?"

"Nothing. Things… are better now." Namine tried to calm down. Whatever Riku said the day before was completely thrown aside, but that still didn't dismiss the fact that she hated him with a passion. Roxas let it go, took her hand and walked across the street with her. They didn't speak for a little bit.

"Stop." Sora said behind them. "Kairi's starving."

"Sora!" She nearly smacked him.

"Kairi, you're going to have seizures if you're not careful. We're going to get some coffee down the road. Want to come with?"

Roxas and Namine exchanged looks. "Nah, we'll wait out here." Roxas said, taking a seat on the bench. Getting the message, Sora and Kairi shrugged and walked off.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked once they were out of earshot.

"I'm fine." Namine was still a little agitated, but for the most part she was over it.

"Man…" Roxas sighed.

"Hm?"

"That's one thing I just can't stand… leaving you here alone with him…"

"He won't be anywhere near me."

"But he'll still be here and I won't. Once again… I can't protect you."

"Roxas…"

"Nam, I love you. If only there was a way…" He leaned over, resting his arms on his knees. "I want to be near you…"

"I thought we didn't believe in long-distance relationships…" Namine chuckled a little.

"For you I'm willing to." He sat up and put his arm around her. "I finally found what I've been looking for all along."

She loved it when he was sweet; how his voice would lower and he would stare at her with those big, blue eyes of his. She could tell he meant every word he said, unlike the old days when everything was doubtful.

"Hey… did you ever get those pictures from the beach developed?" Roxas asked randomly.

"Oh… not yet." Namine said. They looked up. What do ya know, it was a camera shop.

And she had her camera with her.

She got up, but he stopped her. "Wait. Let's take one more picture."

Even though Roxas got rid of his heirloom, that didn't mean that he couldn't start a new one. That part of his life was dead and gone, minus the occasional reminisces. Namine positioned herself close to him as he held the camera up high. They both smiled and the picture was taken.

Now she wanted to take a million pictures of him and her. They took a few more, one of them being an actually kissing picture which made her toes curl up and her body shake upon reviewing it; she loved it. She loved him.

"Those are some good pictures." Roxas mentioned.

Sora and Kairi returned; Kairi wasn't going crazy anymore.

"Hey! Let's take some group pictures." Namine suggested. Sora and Kairi didn't mind at all as they all found a way to get in the photo. A person walked by and stopped to take the picture for them.

"I want a copy of that." Kairi said.

"Wow… developing all these pictures would cost a fortune." Namine looked through her camera.

"You don't have to develop them _all_. Just the ones we took today… and the other one from the beach." Roxas said.

"What other one?"

"Where you leaned your head on my shoulder."

"Oh…"

They went into the camera shop and over to the machine. Namine picked out ten pictures, making four copies of each. It didn't cost as much as she thought it did, but everyone pitched some money in to pay for it. They waited for about fifteen minutes for the pictures to be finished and then passed them out to each other, each taking one of each.

"Thanks, Namine!" Kairi exclaimed.

Roxas was admiring the picture of him and Namine that they just took. "This is going next to my bed."

Namine blushed.

0o0.0o0

The week went by in a flash; Namine couldn't believe it was over so soon. She nearly cried as her friends and now boyfriend packed up in front of her.

"Wah! I don't want to leave!" Sora pouted.

"Sora, Roxas, come downstairs, please." His mother called. They left the room.

Kairi and Namine sat there, kind of wanting to hear what was going on. However, Kairi spoke instead. "So… he really does love you, doesn't he?"

"Y-yeah…" Namine blushed severely. "It was a shock."

"I knew it all along." Kairi said. "He just didn't want to admit it."

Sora and Roxas came back upstairs; both of them not looking so good. "She just got done talking with my Aunt."

"My mom said that when I get home… I'm in huge trouble. Sora can't stay with me." Roxas sighed.

"What?!" Kairi and Namine said in unison.

"But… they'll come around. I know it." Roxas almost sounded as if he didn't believe himself.

"My parents might get me a dorm." Sora said finally. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

0o0.0o0

Once again, they were at the station. This time, it was Namine's turn to say goodbye to the three people that meant most to her. She knew this day would come. She dreaded it. However, it was here.

Namine started to cry as the train pulled up. Roxas went over and held her.

"I'll be back next week… and the week after that. I _will_ find a way to see you…"

"I don't want you to go… I don't want _any_ of you to go…" Namine sobbed.

"Namine…" A tear rolled down Kairi's cheek as she joined Roxas in hugging her. Sora did so as well, making it a big group hug. However, besides looking funny, Namine couldn't stop being sad.

"We'll miss you." Kairi said.

"It's not like we can't call each other." Sora added.

"But it won't be the same…"

"We'll get through this." Roxas said, rubbing her cheek.

The train sounded. It was leaving in a few minutes. People loaded onto it, nearly filling it up. Sora and Kairi said their last goodbyes and got on, but Roxas stayed behind for just a moment longer holding her in his arms.

"Roxas… do something for me, okay?" Namine said finally.

"What's that? _Anything_."

"If you have to cry, then cry. If you're angry, show it. If you're scared, let me know. Like I said before… you're _not_ alone. I'll _always_ be here for you. You don't have to suffer…"

Roxas didn't know what to say, however he nodded. "I know."

"Truce?" Namine put her pinky out.

"Pinky-promise? Really?" Roxas laughed a little but then straightened up, a smile still stretched across his face. "Okay. I promise."

Namine knew it was silly, but it seemed to work. Roxas picked his bags up and stepped away slowly, staring at her the entire time. As turned to get onto the train, she could've sworn she saw tears in his eyes. He waved to her.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" Namine called. The train door closed. She watched until it was gone.

0o0.0o0

Two hours and a long walk afterwards, Roxas, Kairi and Sora stopped by the dorms first to drop Kairi off. They were just in time for the 'roll call' in the meeting room. Only those staying in the dorms were allowed to attend, so they had to say their goodbyes here. Kairi and Sora kissed and hugged each other.

"See you later." Sora said.

Roxas and Sora made the _dreadful_ walk back to his house where his parents would be just waiting to get a piece of him. Roxas wasn't sure what was going to happen; he _did_ run away _again_. However, he was braver than that and straightened up. Sora knew he was uneasy about going home, but their bags were heavy and they both just wanted to relax.

"You know," Roxas said as they got near Sunset Hill, "as much as I hate my house, I love this city."

"It's your home." Sora said simply.

"Yeah."

"Roxas?"

Sora and Roxas turned around. Roxas dropped his bags.

"ROXAS!" A girl glomped him to the ground.

"Oh my gosh…" Was all Sora could say. Roxas' eyes widened in shock.

"Xion, get off of him."

It was really happening…

"Wh—wha…?" Roxas sat there, astonished as Xion stood up and brushed herself off.

"This is _not_ good…" Sora mumbled to himself. He went over and helped Roxas up. Roxas could barely stand.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Asked Axel.

_'No… this is a dream… this is a bad joke… something… they're not really here…'_

"Roxas? Yoohoo…" Xion waved her hand in his face.

"I… I thought you were dead…" Roxas finally got out.

"WHAT?"

"_Dead_?" Axel repeated. "No! Xion was in a coma and I… well… I was in the hospital for a while but when I got out and tried to come visit you, you weren't there. I tried almost everyday for a month but your mother still insisted you were gone."

"Huh…" Roxas was speechless.

"Why did you think we were _dead_?" Xion asked, bewilderment all over her face.

"My… mom told me you were… and then she wouldn't let me go see you… I was in such disbelief…"

"That bitch!" Xion said angrily. "She lied to you!"

"…huh…"

Roxas could feel himself getting dizzy. This wasn't real; this was just another bad dream he was having. He tried slapping himself, pinching himself, whatever it took to wake him up. They _couldn't_ be alive. It just wasn't possible…

But yet he didn't wake up, and they were still standing in front of him.

Roxas fainted.

0o0.0o0

Namine put the picture of her and Roxas in the picture frame next to her bed and stared at it for the longest time. She had a blast the past week and she wished it never would've come to an end. She had a positive outlook on the future now; Roxas meant everything to her. She felt like not even Riku could bring her down at this point. Sure, her days would be long and boring but all she needed was that phone call from Roxas to make it a million times better.

She shut her eyes, mumbling an 'I love him' to herself before drifting off to sleep.

0o0.0o0

_**The End**_

0o0.0o0

**A/N: **There you go! That's the final chapter! I made it extra long just because you guys have been so awesome. Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. A sequel should be out soon, but probably after April 15th… I have a huge group project I must attend to… and an anime convention in Nashville this weekend… but I will try to get the sequel out. Sorry for any confusing parts, I'm still learning. However, if there's any _constructive criticism_ don't hesitate to tell me. Other than that, review and… yeah!

By the way, check out the _Recommended Stories_ section in my profile. I love those stories!


End file.
